Scarlet
by neko-in-blue
Summary: Alternative Universe. Tezuka Kunimitsu x Ryuuzaki Sakuno x Echizen Ryoma. A tale of love and lust on Feudal Japan. Some OCs helping to complete this puzzle of broken people.
1. Chapter 1 - Initiation

He didn't like auction nights. Usually, after spending so many days away from town, all he wanted was a good cup of sake and, according to his humor, some female company to help him ease his tensions. But, on nights like that, when new girls arrived to the brothel and rich men would scream and dispute on their flesh with the highest bid, he felt really annoyed in the middle of that tumultuous and noisy place.

He was not interested in new _tayuus_, so he just continued to enjoy his drink and the summer breeze that was blowing, until a soft touch on his shoulder made him stop his next sip and turn his face:

- Tezuka-dono. – a beautiful woman was kneeled by his side.

- Saya-san? – he asked, politely.

- I'm really sorry to bother you, but can I have a moment of your time, please?

- Of course.

They were on a distant and discreet part of the garden, next to a small koi pound, but they still could see inside of the house, with the screens widely open.

- Tezuka-dono, I need a favor from you. – the woman look at him and he noticed her worries on the with deep purple eyes

- Is there something wrong? Any clients creating problems? – it wouldn't be the first time, as Kyoto justice officer, he would intervene on some case of alcohol and high level of arrogance that could be found on that kind of place.

- No, it's about the auction.

- What happened?

- I need you to buy the first night of the girl who will be presented today.

The young man of light brown hair looked at her confused, but soon the excited screams coming from the main saloon caught his attention.

One of the older girls was presenting Akai Hanna's newest acquisition. A teenage girl with dark red eyes and long hair with the same color tone. She was wearing just a white yukata, showing all the curves of that young body, like a sheep about to be served to a bunch of wolves.

- That is Sakuno Ryuzaki. She is 16. Her uncle sold her a few days ago.

- I'm not interested, Saya-san. – he said, seriously. – I'm sure one of those gentlemen would easily be able to pay for her initial price.

- I understand. And I ask you to forgive me on this kind of pledge. That girl suffered so much before coming here. Taking her in was the only way she could be free from that man. Im afraid that, with any of those men, she would lose her mind and could even try to put an end on her own life. You know kindness is not something common here. Even being wealthy men from noble families, everything is forgotten when they are alone in those chambers. – she, without realizing, held the sleeve of his dark haori, showing clearly how the situation was making her afflicted.

- Saya-san… - his free hand reached the beautiful face, putting some locks of the chocolate hair behind her neck, revealing the old scar that he gently touched. – so… that was what happened?

Suddenly she realized she had given away her secret. Even after so many years, Saya never told him to origin of that mark and the life she had before arriving on that pleasure house, before meeting him. She looked down, embarrassed for showing him one more of her weakness.

- No one deserves this kind of despair. – her voice was almost a whisper.

- I understand. – Tezuka touched her hand softly, before he distanced himself, entered the house and crossed the crowded main room.

The screams were even louder, three rich old men were the ones who remain disputing for the teenager's first night. Tezuka looked at her, standing in silence, trying to show a calm façade, but her eyes and red cheeks, showed that, she had probably cried for hours, maybe days before that moment.

When the young man stood in front of the stage, he tossed a small bag in front of her feet, silencing everyone. The older _tayuu_ took the bag and opened it, her eyes wide in surprise, before announcing:

- Ryuzaki Sakuno was sold to Tezuka-sama!

The other men started to protest, but it didn't take long until Saya silenced them one more time showing herself on the stage:

- Tezuka-sama's offer for Ryuzaki-san's virginity is the double of the amount we asked for. We appreciate the participation of all the noble gentlemen, but the auction for today had already ended.

- Saya-san, what's happening? – the girl finally spoken, with a soft and tremble voice.

- Let's go, Sakuno-chan. You cannot be late. – the manager said, her eyes kind. They entered one of the private rooms, before another tayuu joined them to help with the arrangements for her first night.

Sakuno waited patiently until Tezuka entered the room. Sitting on the tatame, her gaze was on him while he opened and closed the door, before kneeling in front of her, seriously.

- Im honored to meet you, Tezuka-sama, thank you for choo… - before she could end the respectful sentence she was taught, he pulled her close and kissed her, pushing the small body slowly to the futon next to them. It took a while before he abandoned her mouth and watched her. Ryuzaki's face was beautiful and delicate, pinkish cheeks and lips. The skin was flawless and pale. Her hair long and sinky, the anxious and scared eyes that looked at him so innocently.

Her young heart was tight inside of her chest from the deep brown eyes that were reading her entire soul. So, that was the man who bought her body and stole her first kiss. Saya-san said she shouldn't worry, while teaching her how to behave. But how could she not worry with that strange man exploring her body with such big hands, without saying anything?! Sakuno felt the tears on her eyes at the same time the young men touched her neck with his lips to her collarbones. Tezuka distanced himself and touched the frail obi of her yukata, pulling it. The white skin of the virgin body was totally exposed to his eyes and the oscillant lights of the lanterns that poorly illuminated the room.

- No! – she said, in panic, putting her arms around her frame, trying to hide herself and avoid, even for a few seconds, the inevitable. – No, please…. I beg you, please… don't look at me. – her voice was humble and sad. Her eyes were closed and the warm tears falling from her face full of shame. The youngest tayuu of Akai Hana wanted to disappear. She wanted to go away from that room. She missed her mother that would whisper everything was just a bad dream and she would be all right.

Her eyes opened wide as feeling his finger stroking her face lightly, drying her tears. Sakuno looked to Kunimitsu directly and something had change on that intimidating expression from before. His strange hands seemed much more kind now, pushing her arms away from her body. Tezuka touched the naked shoulders, the chaste and round breasts. Even though being just a teen, he was able to feel the tightness of his pants as he touched the pink nipples with the tip of his fingers, before licking and sucking them.

"What is this?!" – Sakuno arched her back and grabbed the cloth under her. He licked her ribs, her belly and reached the insides of her tights. His fingers touched the maiden flesh between them, making her moan. His long fingers entered her as the girl bit her lips in an attempt to remain quiet and silent.

- What are you doing to me?! – she asked, between deep breaths.

He answered kissing her one more time, deeply, touching her tongue, making a moan to get lost on her throat. Kisses were extremely forbidden between _tayuus_ and clients, except for the first nights and the relationship between the pleasure women and the gentlemen that paid for their expenses on the house, their danna.

Tezuka was extremely uncomfortable inside those heavy hakama. He was being slow and patient on porpoise, but he couldn't deny the heat on the lower part of his body anymore. So, he started to undress himself, increasing her fears. Sakuno had never seen a naked man. He was not large and strong as the other men that worked on the fields and with the cattle. His body was narrow and fit. This chest and abdomen seemed so smooth, as a single drop of sweat run through his body. His long legs and arms. But, that particular part of his anatomy, between his legs, took her breath away and brought absolute despair to her heart. Kunimitsu was between her tights and she could feel that strange, velvety and rigid part on her skin.

Kisses and touches wouldn't be enough to make that fearful look disappear from her eyes. He took a deep breath and looked at her one more time.

- I do not want to hurt you more than necessary. I know it's difficult, but, try to relax.

The teenager was surprise with his voice. It was deep and calm. She finally understood Saya-san's words. He wouldn't harm her. After such horrible days, her tired heart was calm with that small sign of kindness. That would be her life from now on. Sakuno would have to survive, there was no way out. Closing her eyes, she tried to obey him, allowing one more tear, before Tezuka slowly entered her.

The first lights of the new morning entered the room. Kunimitsu was already fullyh dressed. Before leaving he observed her sleeping for a few seconds. After everything finished she slept silently on the edge of the futon and he stayed awake for some hours to make sure she wouldnt hurt herself as Saya-san was afraid of.

He silently crossed the emtpy hallways. The majority of clients were already gone and and the ones who stayed were on the other tayuus' rooms since it was still early.

- Tezuka-dono. – hearing his name he turned his head and looked the manager calling him to her chaimbers. She silently closed the door and lean on it, when he entered. – How is she?

- Sleeping.

- Was everything well?

- Saya-san… Im sure you do not wish to know the details. – he said, seriously.

- Ah.. – she looked down, embarrassed by the choice of words. – Im so sorry, Tezuka-dono, its just… - her words stopped as he was close and one of his hands were on her face, gently, making her eyes meet his.

- Its fine. Even though I do not like to be with anyone else but you, I know you were only worried. – Tezuka kissed her face lightly. – I treated her like you taught me.

- Tezuka-dono… - his name left her lips on a whisper.

- You do not have to call me like this. We are alone. – he kissed her earlobe.

- Kunimitsu. – her hands grabbed the cloth of his haori's back, before kissing him. That was the same clumsly and nervous boy she met years before and that was able to seduce her with simple actions now. Kunimitsu move his mounth to her neck, scaterring kisses, trying to ease, even a little, the pain he saw on her beautiful eyes as knowing the origin of that old scar. Saya hugged him, before feeling his hands on her body. She was kissed again, forcefully, the weight of the taller and stronger form on her. He untied the obi of her yukata and touched her breasts, before sucking the flesh. The manager was already loosing herself on him, when they heard steps and some voices on the hallway, indicating they were not alone anymore.

The dark brown eyes looked at her, before kissing deeply one more time, as helping her clothes to be decent again.

- Could you do me a favor, Saya-san?

- Of course.

- Reserve Ryuzaki-san all month trough. I will bring the payment tomorrow. Dress her with the best kimonos you can find and fed her well. I will pay for it.

- But… that is too much. The amount you paid for her on the first night was enough to put her price high. With those investments you will became her _danna_. And she is still inexperienced for having this rank and for us to charge so much.

- Do not worry. I will teach everything she needs to know to make her price go higher. She will not be touched by ordinary men.

- But…

- I have to go now. Fuji is coming to town this morning.

- A lot of work to do?

- Yes. Paperwork to fill and other things. I hope to see you soon, Saya-san, and… - he was caught by surprise when she kissed him lightly.

- Thank you so much. Be safe, please.

He just looked at her one more time, before leaving her room and left the brothel silently.


	2. Chapter 2 - Goodbye

**CHAPTER 2 – GOODBYE **

Ryoma went away from all those people and crossed the mansion's garden, sitting on one of the benches under the trees. It was a pleasant day and a sweet fragrance of fruits filled the air of that autumn afternoon. He was bored and observed the guests walking and saying best wishes to the young couple at the end of the ceremony.

The big _shiro-maku _was hiding the bride's beautiful face almost completely, but he was able to see the smile on Aizawa-san at that moment. Actually, Oishi-san, since she was now his uncle's wife.

In the last years, since his mother passed away after months of a rare disease, Shuichirou interrupted his training to become a samurai, like his father and went back to the Echizen's mansion to take care of his nephew. His brother-in-law was a rich businessman that was always traveling for work. He was only 15 at the time. Oishi taught Ryoma how to read, write and appreciate good literature. He also was the boy's Sensei, teaching him how to handle a samurai sword. During all those years, he was the only one who could make the nephew break his silent and distance he maintained with everyone else.

Ryoma never talked about it, but Shuichirou knew how much the death of his mother was hard on him. The doctors of the family separated mother and child, with fear that the only heir to the Echizen family would get sick as well. The boy spent his days observing his mother by far, as she also suffered from being apart from her son.

Rinko passed away on a winter night, close to his 5-year-old birthday.

Shuichirou devoted himself to his nephew. When he was 20, Nanjirouh talked to him about the possibility of getting married and start his own family, but the brother-in-law always rejected the idea politely, saying he couldn't leave his nephew.

A couple of years went by. One day, crossing the bridge on his way back home, his eyes focused on a beautiful girl walking by her side. Long wavy red hair and kind eyes of a deep blue shade. She was carrying a basket of cherries, when some children running by her side put the basket and fruits to the ground. When she was about to grab it back, Shuichirou was in front of her, with a gentle smile. Emi appreciated his gesture and they exchanged some words as he offered himself to take her home.

They started to meet after that. Some weeks later, Oishi introduced himself to her father, a sheep farmer, to formally court his daughter. Even though there was a big economical difference between families, Nanjirouh didn't oppose to his brother-in-law choice, especially after meeting her. Emi was kind, delicate and polite. The kind of girl his late wife would also approve to her younger brother.

Oishi planned to get married within a year period so Ryoma could get use to a new person. But, his plans were totally changed when Emi appeared at his house, during a practice, with a sad look. The teenager realized something was wrong and excused himself, leaving them alone. Sitting far away, he saw them talking for some time and when she started to cry, being held by Oishi, before standing up and walking fast, with tears on her face and a heat-broken expression, before leaving the mansion.

His uncle explained that her family decided to go back to their farm on the Mie province, on the west part of the country and she didn't want to leave them, having no choice but canceling the engagement.

During one week Ryoma watched how miserable his uncle was, until he decided to give his opinion on the matter, saying they should get married in advance and he should leave with her to Mie. Shuichirou was surprised and before he could protest, the nephew said he as grateful for everything he had done for him, but it was about time for his uncle to live his own life, since he was all grown up and capable of taking care of himself. Being alone was not something terrible for him. But if Oishi would let Emi go, he would regret for the rest of his days.

Oishi looked at his nephew sincere expression and couldn't say anything. He smiled and said thank you. On the very next day he talked to Emi's father to rush the ceremony. And now they were married and extremely happy.

While looking at the sky that started to change colors, Emi got close to him:

- Can I sit next to you, Echizen-kun?

- Yes. But weren't you supposed to be with your guests?

- I talked to the majority of them already. And my parents went home to finish packing so we can leave tomorrow morning. And… - she removed the hood of her wedding gown, the red hair on a traditional hair-do. – This is so heavy. I need to rest a little – she smiled at him.

- Hm. – he was not a talkative person, her husband told her. But he wasn't, in any way, rude.

- Echizen-kun… I'm really sorry.

- For what?

- For making Oishi-san leave. I know you will miss him. He will miss you too.

- Nothing will change. We can always exchange letters. And Sensei will come to Kyoto from time to time. We can meet then.

- I understand. But… even so, I don't know how I would live without someone so dear to me. Even loving my parents so much I would always miss Oishi-san. In fact, I have to say thank you to you.

- Why?

- He told me you're the one who made his heart calm to come with us. Thank you so much.

- There is no point of Sensei staying here if isn't the place he wants to be. – he said honestly.

- Echizen-kun… - she grabbed the white cloth tightly, searching for courage to her words. – I would like to make an invitation.

- Hm?

- Come to live with us. Although is a modest house, is very big with lots of rooms. You could take your books and train with Oishi-san. I'm sure he would be very happy.

- I appreciate the offer Emi-san, but I must decline. It's about time Sensei move on. If I stay close he will feel responsible for me. I don't want that. He already did so much.

- I understand… - her eyes looked at the ground. – I just…

- If you really want to do something for me, just make sure Sensei will be fine. Just… take good care of him. – Even though he averted his light brown eyes on her, his voice was filled with genuine care and worry. His uncle's wife smiled in return.

- I will.

Night started to fall. Oishi and Nanjirouh were standing at the porch, looking at them at distance.

- You really did a good choice with Emi-san. She was brave enough to get close to Ryoma by herself. – he smiled, before drinking some sake from his cup.

- She thinks he hates her because I'm leaving. Although I know isn't true, I would like to see him comfortable around her someday.

- Do you remember how happy he was before Rinko died? He changed so much. I don't even remember the last time he smiled. Without you here I think I will never hear my son's voice again. – he drank again, a longer and quiet sip.

- Maybe you two can get close now.

- My work made me absent. It took the time I had with my wife and my son. And sadly it's all I have now. – with his free hand he touched the shoulder of his brother-in-law with a smile. – You became a fine man. Your father and your sister would be proud of you, as I am. And I can't thank you enough for everything you did for Ryoma.

- Nanjirouh-san… Nee-san took care of me during all her life. You took me in when _Chichiue_ died. We are family and we must help each other on hard times.

- He really looks like his mother, doesn't he?

- Very much. - he had his mother black sinky hair and light eyes, although his face had a hint of Nanjirouh too. - I will give Shirayukihime to him.

- Your katana? – Nanjirouh looked at him, surprise. – I know Ryoma would be very pleased, but… are you sure? It's a valuable sword, it belong to your father and his father before. The kind of thing you should give a son.

- I will not have the time to train. My father-in-law asked me to administrate his farm. I have a wife and a whole new life now. Although I couldn't follow my father's steps, I know he would be happy if his katana would stay with someone that will appreciate and take good care of her.

Oishi smiled as seeing his bride coming closer. She bowed to Nanjirouh that repeated the gesture:

- So, Emi-san, were you pleased by the ceremony?

- Yes, very much. Thank you for letting us get married at your house, Echizen-sama.

- Don't worry about it. And you don't need to use "sama", we're family now. – the external lanterns were lighted by the servants, illuminating the gardens. – Oh, its night already. I will go to sleep. It will be a busy day tomorrow. Goodnight to you, young ones.

- Good night, Echizen-san.

- Good night, Nanjirouh-san. – as he entered the house, Oishi touched Emi's hand and smile. – You must be tired.

- Just a little bit. – she smiled back.

- Could you wait for me in our chambers? I need to talk to Ryoma.

- Of course. I will be waiting.

The servants were finishing fixing the gardens. Ryoma was eating some of the leftovers sitting on the kitchen.

- I'm sorry you had to participate in such a thing. I know social reunions are not your favorite.

- There's no problem. And the food is good. – said, before eating a small bread.

- Can I talk to you? In the dojo.

- Isn't Emi-san waiting for you?

- It won't be long.

- Hm. – he put his little dish aside and followed his sensei. They entered the dojo and he sat on the tatame, while Oishi went to the swords cabinet and took his father katana, sitting n front of his nephew.

- Practice at his time?

- No. It's a gift for you.

- What do you mean? – he asked, surprised.

- I want you to keep Shirayukihime. I know you will take good care of her, until time comes for her to belong to another member of our family. – he put the weapon on his nephew's hands with a smile.

Ryoma didn't know what to say. Since he was little he watched the sword that belong to his grandfather with admiration and always stopped to see when Oishi was training with her, holding it with seriousness and respect. He took her from the white scabbard and his eyes were on the beautiful and perfect blade. He put it back to her protection before bowing respectfully, his forehead on the tatame.

- Thank you so much, Sensei.

- You don't need to say this. – Oishi stood up. – Let's go home?

- You can go. I will stay longer.

- Do not sleep late.

- Good night, Sensei.

- Sleep well, Ryoma. – he touched his nephew's black hair before leaving.

The house was already quiet when he returned from the bathing area. He entered his room slowly and could notice how everything was changed already. He was a married man. His books were already packed to be taken away. His solitary futon was exchanged for a much wider one. "A bed for two" – he thought. All those lonely years inside that room were in the past.

There was only a small lantern illuminating the chambers. Emi was sitting on the outside part, brushing her long hair. The full moon light was on her and Shuichirou noticed the curves of her body trough the light fabric of her yukata. She was 18 and her skin was flawless. He sat by her side, already using sleeping clothes as well.

- Oishi-san.. I didn't hear you coming in. – she put the brush down and smiled.

- I didn't want to disturb you. – his fingers touched a lock of her hair. – You don't need to call me like this anymore. We are married. And we are alone.

- Shui… - her cheeks became pink. - ..chirou.

- Thank you, Emi. – smiling back, he appreciated her name without the polite suffix. A small proof that their life together had truly started.

The young woman looked at her husband's deep green eyes and her heart raced. That man, so kind, gentle and right really had chosen her. Her mother told her that affection could show late on a marriage but even if it didn't happen, partnership and respect were also important. But Emi wouldn't worry about it. She was already completely in love, since the first weeks they spent together. He had caught her heart. Timidly she touched his face with both hands. Shuichirou felt his skin shake with that first contact. Her fingers were delicate, soft and warm. They went to his long and black hair:

- Your hair is so beautiful. Can I see it loose?

- Of course. – the black and silky cascade filled her hands. She put herself on her knees to touch him better, since he was taller, and as doing so a part of her yukata opened, showing the soft curve of her breasts. Oishi had always been a true gentleman, but he shallow hard as seeing that small fragment of skin. He wanted to be gentle and take his time with her. He wanted their honeymoon to be special, but his thoughts were interrupted, as seeing a small tear falling from her blue eyes, scaring him:

- Emi… what's wrong?! – he touched her face.

- I don't know what to do… - she confessed, serious tears falling more and more. - …things happened so fast that… I was not informed what to do tonight.

- Emi…

- I mean… I understand what's is going to happen, and… I want to please you, Shuichirou. But... I don't know what to do. – her face was down and her red hair was covering her face. Oishi touched her cheeks and wiped the tears away, before kissing her. She was so surprised and grabbed the cloth on the back of his yukata, but soon she relaxed and closed her eyes on the sensation of that first kiss and his strong arms around her waist. It took a while for him to be able to break apart and find words again:

- I know you will think I am strange. But, I had never done this before.

- Really?

- I didn't want to go to the places men usually visit. I didn't have any hopes of ever finding someone I could share this. Together, like husband and wife, after so much time alone.

- Shuichirou…

- Even though Im older than you, I don't know if I'm going to be any good. But I really want to share this with you, Emi. I will try my best to make you happy in every way.

She smiled, feeling blessed. As the only daughter of a humble family, her parents wanted to keep her close and they didnt worry about suitors. Many of her acquaintances were forced to marry with older men that would leave them to spend their nights on brothels. She married for love. Shuichirou was hers and hers only, for the rest of their lives.

Her husband touched her hands and kissed them. The green eyes full of love.

- We don't have to do anything if you're not ready to.

- No! – she answered in a whim, surprising him and soon she looked away, embarrassed. – I… really want to.

Shuichirou smiled hearing such honest answer, feeling happy and grateful for her feelings. Silently, he came closer again and touched her hair, kissing her neck. He could feel her breathing stop with that touch. His taller and wider body on hers, only separated by the light fabric of their clothes. Emi hugged her husband and their second kiss was initiated by her, shyly. Still kissing they laid on the futon. There were no hurry, no awkwardness. Kissing was just the beginning. Emi looked at him with so much trust and love, as he explored her body with lips and gentle hands. He was sure, by her side, his world would change completely.

Ryoma observed quietly as the last luggage was carried by the servants to the carriage that would take the newlyweds. His father was already away and said goodbye to them early, before traveling again. Emi was by his side, carrying a small package, with a smile:

- Thank you for the hospitality, Echizen-kun.

- You don't have to mention it. – he answered, taking the object and putting on the carriage.

- Well, this seems to be the last one. – Oishi said, fixing his ponytail. – Let's go, Emi-san.

His uncle's wife looked at him and bowed quickly.

- See you soon, Echizen-kun. Please, try to visit us when you can.

- Hm. – he answered before Shuichirou helped her to climb the carriage. The teenager felt a lump on his throat as he smiled at him.

- Its time, Ryoma.

- Hm. Have a nice trip, Sensei, I… - his words were lost on his chest, when his uncle gave him a tight hug, like he used to be when he was a small boy.

- I know you all grown up and you don't need me anymore. But I will miss you. Please, go to Mie from time to time.

- Hm. – his face was on his uncle's shoulder. He didn't give him a hug back, but Oishi knew he wasn't being rude. It was just his way. He distanced himself and touched the black hair, messing it up a little.

- Always write, please. Eat and sleep well too. Take care of yourself.

- I will, Sensei. – a small smile softened his eyes.

In a few minutes the carriage was far from the main gates. Ryoma knew it was unlike that the wind that was blowing at that time was colder than the day before. But, as seeing the only person that was always by his side, leaving, he felt like the air entring his lungs was hurting him a little.


	3. Chapter 3 - Red Threads Crossing

**PART I **

The small boy sat by the edge of the big room was listening to the conversation in complete silence. His light and long hair was hiding part of his face while he stared the wooden floor, concentrating his look on a spot were the sun was on, creating a small rainbow.

He didn't understand what was happening. His mother was talking to a middle-aged man of dark hair, tall, thin and a serious expression, his clothes were extremely well made. Tezuka. That was the family name embroidered on the dark haori.

At some point, the young woman bowed deeply, in a sign of profound respect.

- I could never thank you enough, Tezuka-sama.

- Fuji-san, this is not necessary. My younger brother had responsibilities with you and the child. He disappeared without saying anything. My father and I are extremely ashamed. Its completely fair you can restore your life now, after taking care of his son all alone for the last six years.

- Syuusuke is a very intelligent and well behave boy. I tried my best. But I cannot deny this marriage proposal. It's the only chance I have of cleaning my name and having a real family.

- I understand. Do not worry. He will be fine here.

- Thank you so much. – she said, before standing up and going to her child's side.

- Syuusuke, listen to me. You will be here. You will live here from now on.

- What?!

- Mother will get married. He knows about you, but I cannot take you with me. His family wouldn't allow it. You understand, don't you?

- But… mommy… why do I have to stay here?!

- This is one of your grandfather's houses. His name is Tezuka Kunikazu-sama. That is your uncle, Tezuka Kuniharu-sama. They will take good care of you.

- But… I want to be with you! – his voice trembled and he started to cry.

- I did everything I could for you. Life is hard to a single, sinful woman. I need to take care of myself now.

- Mommy… – he couldn't speak anymore. The tears were blurring his blue eyes. She hugged her child, also wanting to hide her own tears.

Touching his hair, she whispered "I'm sorry."

Slowly she distanced herself from him, before respectfully saying goodbye to the man, leaving the house without looking back. The little boy just stayed still, his head low and a sorrowful look on his young face.

- Father, what's happening? – another boy, taller than his, walked in, staying by the man's side. Even without calling him father, the resemblance was clear.

- Kunimitsu, that is your cousin. Fuji Syuusuke. He is going to live with us from now on. Be kind to him.

When Fuji looked up, the older boy was looking at him with curiosity. His eyes were dark brown and he was serious, as his father.

- I am Tezuka Kunimitsu. Nice to meet you. My mother isnt here too. Don't be sad.

He was really surprised as the boy stretched his hand, inviting him to stand up. Seeing the new relative's face and the kind look on his uncle, Fuji's little heart became a little bit less afraid.


	4. Chapter 3 - Red Threads Crossing II

**PART II**

Opening her eyes slowly, she felt a sharp pain on her head. The last thing she remembered was drinking tea her husband poured on her cup, before everything went black. Waiting to rub her forehead to ease the pain, she was scared as feeling her hands tight up, before her attention was on the unknown manly voice next to her, on that ill illuminated room:

- Did you sleep well, Nakano-san? – a big middle aged man with a mean expression was in front of her.

- Who are you?! Where I am?!

- So, Yuuji-san, you didn't even tell the truth to your dear wife? Such a coward.

- Yuuji?! – her heart was tight as seeing her husband sitting on the other corner, his head down. – Yuuji, what's happening?!

The young man didn't say anything, he didn't have the courage to look at her.

- Your husband is full of debts. – the man said, scratching his dark bear. – And, as a honored man, he paid them off selling you to me. I'm Suzuki. I'm the owner of Akai Hana. Nice to meet you.

- Akai Hana?

- A brothel. A pleasure house, if you wish. But I'm really thinking if it's a fair trade, since you're no longer a virgin.

- We are married for only 2 years, we don't have children and her body is good! She still can satisfy any man very well! – that was the first time her husband spoke, desperate with the possibility of not completing the transaction.

Saya felt tears on her eyes. On the last months he was behaving strange. Arriving home late, silent and nervous, talking to men she didn't know. Money in their house was short, but when she asked, he usually told her that the sales on the commerce he worked weren't good but his boss would give him a raise as soon as possible.

- Let me see… - the man pulled her clothes, opening her kimono. She tried to hide, but it was in vain. Her breasts and flat stomached filled his eyes and he licked his lips. – At least you didn't lie this time, Yuuji-san. Very well, then.

- Really? – the husband asked, nervously.

- Yes. I feel sorry for such a beautiful girl getting married to a stupid coward like you. – Suzuki let her go, making her kneeled on the ground. – But, Im sure she will bring me lots of money.

- Yes sir! I guarantee you won't regret!

- You can go now. And don't bet anymore. You don't have any more wives to sell to save your neck.

- Yes, sir.

- Yuuji! – Saya screamed, trying to stand up, but only felt on the floor again. – Yuuji, please! I'm your wife! Please don't leave me! Please!

Yuuji stopped for a while, close to the door as hearing his name being called with so much sorrow, but he left the room silently, without even looking back at her.

* * *

- Here, Saya-san. I think it's going to look good on you. - a dark green haired lady smiled at her, handing a new kimono. Suzuki introduced her as the manager of Akai Hana. Later on that day it would be Saya's first night.

- Thank you, Michiko-san. - she answered, her voice down.

- I know it's scary. But everyone here is the same as you and the others are going to help you trough this.

- All the other girls... ended up here the same way as me?

- Different stories, but our destines also belonged to some man in our lives.

- Can I ask... what happened to you?

- My husband was the target of affection of a younger girl, from a wealthy family. So I was no longer necessary.

- Did he send you here?!

- No, my father sold me. It was a dishonor having a daughter that couldn't keep her husband. And he needed the money he paid on my dowry back. – she smiled again. – I made him waste many sheeps.

- How can you smile like that?! Aren't you angry with them?! – Saya trowed the kimono on the ground, her eyes filled with rage.

Michiko looked at her and kneeled, picking up her clothes.

**- **Men are weak creatures. In hard times, it's a common thing to use daughters, sisters and wives to help and save themselves.

She put the cloth on Saya's hands, as politely as before, cleaning up the dust:

- After a while, there's no use to cultivate such bad feelings. – her light pink eyes were filled with genuine peace. – Hate will only eat you from the inside out.

Saya didn't say anything, trying not to cry in front of her.

- Let's go? I still need to talk to you about our duties with the clients. A happy client will come back. And Suzuki-san will leave you alone.

* * *

The night fell quickly, not listening to Saya's prayers. Her auction was quick, since she was already 19 and no longer a virgin. Her value wasn't hard to reach. On that first night her body would belong to a drunk middle aged man that pushed her to the futon and tore her new kimono apart as soon as they were on her private chambers. She didnt have time to speak or move. He grabbed her long hair and forced her to please him with her mouth.

As the strange man touched her, her entire skin started to burn and a wave of disgust hit her. His tongue on her felt like acid, as her heart twisted with pain. His movements inside her body were punctuated with her tears that silently left the purple eyes, hidden by her long hair.

When he was finally done, he got dressed and tossed on her direction a small bag of coins before leaving the room. Saya spent many minutes looking at the floor. The smell of that strange man on her flesh came to her nostrils like it was a dead animal. The sticky liquid between her thighs where he spilled himself. She rubbed her hands on her body, trying to get clean, until her palms and skin started to burn with the violent friction.

She cried silently again and her purple eyes burned. It seemed like crying was the only thing she was doing lately as the air on her chest was also robbed, as her freedom. Naked and cold, asking herself why she was been punished on that horrible way for her husband's acts. She had been a kind, faithful and gentle wife. But life was unfair. Her body didn't belong to herself anymore. And Yuuji was free to live his life, after ruined hers.

Saya took a deep breath. She couldn't go on like that. Slowly she touched a small mirror on a piece of furniture and broke it with many sharp pieces, cutting her fingers as grabbing the biggest part. Her hands were shaking but she was able to find a remaining spark of courage.

The thick red blood started to flow from her neck. And she felt free as a cold numbness started to spread on her entire body.


	5. Chapter 3 - Red Threads Crossing III

She didn't remember the last time she had a dream. But now, Saya remembered the rainy spring she met Yuuji. The way he always smiled when they were together and the small sweets he would bring her. Her parents were worried when he asked her hand in marriage and said they would move to Kyoto for better life conditions. Their honeymoon was on his small house near the ocean. She was afraid and he guided her with care and patience. Love making was never an obligation for her. Saya wanted children but they didn't come. And Yuuji was there to hold her tight every time the months passed by with no news. She was starting to think she wouldn't be blessed with motherhood, but she was loved and they were in peace. And she, innocently, thought life was already good enough that way.

Her purple eyes opened in a tired way, as feeling the heat of the sunlight coming through the windows. She was startled as seeing the roof of her room and sat quickly, bringing pain to her neck. Putting her fingers on it, she could feel the bandages all over it. With a confused expression she continued to touch her throat until the door opened and a young man entered her room:

- Oh, you're awake! – his hair was short, spiky and dark blue. – Finally, we were starting to get worried, you were sleeping for 3 days! – he came close to her futon but she fringed, afraid.

- Who are you?! – her voice was weak and she felt a sharp pain, making her cough. He forced her to lie down again.

- You cannot speak yet! You're still feverish and you have to be still so the stitches can finish healing. – he touched her hair away from her forehead and put a little wet towel from a small bucket near her futon. – I'm Suzuki. Nice to meet you.

Even without speaking, he knew she was surprised at hearing that name. His dark orange eyes were kind on her.

- My first name is Hideki. My father owns this place. But I'm only a doctor. Fortunately I was called on time and was able to stop the bleeding. – she could see some sadness on his handsome face. – Why did you do this to yourself?

She looked away, ashamed.

- It was not your fault. – he sat by her side adjusting his glasses. – Your husband was a coward. I know this lifestyle is hard but you have to survive. But you only get one life. Even if it's not perfect, treat her preciously.

Saya promised herself she wouldn't cry anymore. Tears wouldnt fix anything. She whispered "Thank You" and Hideki smiled at her, touching her hand.

- I will talk to my father so you can do other chores until you heal completely. – he put the covers on her. – I'm going downstairs to bring you food. Please, stay here and rest.

She watched him leaving the room and asked herself how he could be related to that horrible man.

- Hideki-san, how's Saya-san? – Michiko came close to him on the hallway, worried.

- She will be fine. Her fever should go down in a day or two completely.

- Im glad. I was never so afraid in my life. Seeing her on that pool of blood…

- I hope she doesn't try to do that again. – suddenly a sharp pain spread on his chest and he grabbed the cloth of his _haori_ on his heart's side. His breathing was heavy and his eyebrows were tense, before his kneels touched the ground.

- Hideki-dono! – the manager helped him to stand. – I knew it was not a good idea for you to stay here! I'm going to call Suzuki-sama!

- No… - he whispered, grabbing her kimono and stopping her. Small drops of sweat on his forehead.– Do not… disturb my father. Just help me to an empty room.

- But…

- Please.

Michiko took him to one of the vacant rooms and put him on the_ futon_. She opened the doors so fresh air could come inside. It took a while for the pain on his chest stopped and he was able to sit by himself.

- Are you feeling better?

- Yes. Thank you for your help.

- You should head back home and rest. We can take care of Saya-san now.

- Even if I'm a useless doctor the majority of time, I still want to help others.

- But your heart condition…

- People expected me to die before 10 years old. Im still alive after all this years, so Im winning on this death game. – he smiled widely. - And, it's not like anyone would miss me if I'm gone. My own father wouldn't care.

- Hideki-dono, you were always dear to all of us. Even if we are only _tayuu_, please, remember this before talking so easily about your death. – she said, genuinely concerned.

- Im really grateful for you all worring about me. Im sorry. – he smiled. - Could you prepare something to Saya-san?

- Sure. – she stood up gracefully. - If you need anything just call me.

- Thank you. – as he was alone, he laid down again, feeling some discomfort on his chest. After so many years, he still couldn't get use to that sharp sensation. But, he smiled, as remember Saya's beautiful purple eyes that he helped to bring back to life again.

A month passed by quickly. Suzuki accepted to give Saya other housework chores after Hideki allowed her to leave her chambers. Michiko asked her to be responsible for the kitchen, a good distraction to her situation. She was able to smile on those short weeks until her wound healed completely. Hideki took her last bandages under his father's inspection and the older man told her if she tried that nonsense again, it would be the last time.

Waiting to ease that heavy weight on her, Michiko decided to give her all the inexperienced youngsters for initiation. Being the first to those wealthy boys was an important task to_ tayuus_. It was more than teaching about sex, but also make them confidant. Usually they would go to the pleasure house when an arranged married was already set and they should have some sex experienced for their first nights with their wives.

The first boys that Saya attended passed through Michiko's criteriuos selection. They were shy and harmless. She patiently taught them about a woman's body, how to undress and touch and the normal reactions of their own bodies.

On a ordinary night, when she was off duty and organizing her chambers, Michiko came inside and gave her a big package. Surprised, Saya opened it, revealing a beautiful and expensive red kimono. The cut was perfect, as the sewing work's details , showing that someone paid a high price for it. The manager told her that it was a gift from Fuji-san, a young client of Katsuya, an older tayuu. He had chosen her to his cousin first night and paid generously for it. His name was Tezuka Kunimitsu and he was the only son of a justice judge from the south districts.

The teenanger was an important client. Saya spent her afternoon preparing herself. Her skin was soft and scented with sweet oils. Her long chocolate hair tied in a way that would hide her scar and she was using some make up on her eyes and lips making her even more beautiful.

The purple eyes were on the tall figure that entered silently. His hair was light brown and a darker tone on his eyes. His expression didn't follow his soft features. Saya felt uncomfortable with the seriousness of his face on her. She introduced herself respectfully and his words were short. His voice was very deep for a teenager.

The young woman came close. Her movents towards him were slow as the waving flames that illuminated the room. She touched his neck and distributed kisses feeling the twitching of his jugular. Saya's soft hands put the kimono layers aside touching the soft skin of his chest. But, when she tried to untie his obi, her hands were stopped by his. When she looked at him, could notice the embarrassment on his face but before being able to ask anything, Tezuka pushed her to the futon and started to explore her body with tremble and nervous hands.

Most f her clothes were still on except the open upper part of her kimono. He touched, kiss and sucked her breasts. Saya could feel he was already excitaded but his movements were clumsy and nervous. When his teeth accidently hurt her nipple, she instinctively pushed him away, with a short pain expression. Kuminitsu looked at her, his breathing quick and a worried look, his serious expression were awashed away completely:

- I'm… I'm sorry, I did not mean to. – his face was low with embarrassment. – I'm really sorry. I will not bother you anymore, I will… - he tried to stand up but Saya stopped him, her hand on his.

- Its not your fault.

- Saya-san…

- I still didn't know what to do on my first time. – she smiled kindly. – Its not your fault, Tezuka-dono. Come, sit by my side, please. – he obeyed and she came close to him again. - Let's undress properly. It isnt very comfortable that away. – she put his hand on her obi giving him permission.

Kunimitsu slowly touched her clothes, the layers coming down until only a light fabric separated his hands from her naked form. His troath was tight as seeing her body completely. The beautiful curves, her perfect sweet scented skin made him unable to blink. Saya touched his kimono and undressed him as well. Her hands on his skin felt like fire. She kissed his jawline and whispered:

- Tezuka-dono… - the purple eyes penetrated his soul. – … you need to breath.

- Hm… I… ahn… - how was he able to do that?! He could feel the heat of her body next to his! Her hands touched his flat abdomen and hips until she grabbed his manhood, already hard, making him moan. She pressed it lightly a thumb on the pinkish head and that touch alone was enough to make his legs tremble. But nothing had prepared himself to the feeling of her lips and tongue on that private area. He was embarrassed, he was vulnerable and he thought he would die when she welcomed him into her warm mouth completely. Tezuka grabbed the futon under his palm as little drops of sweat started to show on his forehead. His cousin told him about the power of an woman on a man's body. Fuji happily shared the times he felt like dying after hours of body pleasures. But nothing had prepared Kunimitsu to that feeling and the only thing he could do was try to remember how to breath as his moans were stuck on his throat.

Saya noticed he was already on his limit. Being so young and inexpedient if she wasn't careful he would reach climax soon. Waiting to give him the opportunity of dominate the situation, she kneeled in front of him and touched his hair. Tezuka looked at her with cloudy eyes and thoughts. She smiled as seeing him so defenseless and rubbed her body on his, whispering on his ear:

- Tezuka-dono, please, touch me.

- How?

- Here. – she put his hands between her tights and he curiously touched her, feeling the softness and moist of that area. The way her face was on his chest followed by a sincere moan made him pushed his fingers inside her and move them. Kunimitsu realized the connection between his movements, her voice and the inviting contracting around his fingers. He wanted more. He wanted to make her feel as good as he did. With his free hand he touched her breast gently, massaging it. Tezuka felt her hips responding and forcing his fingers deeper.

With no warning, Saya pushed him to the futon and posicionated herself on his body. He felt like burning inside out, as her purple eyes were serious on him. Closed his eyes and let go a deep moan, when she finally joined his body to hers, pushing him to a new state of raw pleasure.

Tezuka's eyes opened slowly. His body felt extremely relaxed and light.

- Good morning, Tezuka-dono. – Saya smiled at him making him aware that he was still holding her waist, making her unable to stand up. Immediately he sat on the futon, putting some sheets around him, embarrassed.

- Good morning. I'm sorry for touching you like that. – he quickly dressed himself, without looking at her.

- Are you hungry? – she stood up, not worrying about her nakedness on daylight in front of a poor teenager while dressing a light cloth kimono. – I can prepare something for you to eat.

- No, thank you, I… - his stomach complained loudly, protesting to his denying and making the tayuu laugh a little.

- I won't take long.

- Saya-san…

- Yes?

- Thank you. – he looked at her seriously. – For yesterday.

- You don't have to say this. – she smiled before leaving her chambers. Getting to the kitchen the others tayuu came near her, curious to know how that boy with such unfriendly face would behave or even if she was able to touch him. She remained silent, respecting her client privacy, amused by their curiosity, while preparing a small tray of fruits, tea and small portion of grilled fish.

Tezuka had breakfast as silent and politely as Saya imagined. His clothes were already neatly on. She opened widely the back doors, letting the spring air inside the room, stopping to smell the flowers on the garden, closing her eyes for a while. The long hair moving with the wind.

Kunimitsu observed her for a while, before putting his _hashi_ down and speak, timidly:

- Saya-san, would it be all right to reserve you again?

- Tezuka-dono you're a client. You can choose whoever you want; it will be a pleasure to any tayuu here to serve you.

- But it would not be right for you to… make me company if you do not wish to do so.

She was so surprised to his kind words. Most clients didn't even say goodbye after the services or cared about their wishes since they saw the tayuus like objects to be bought, used and toss aside.

Saya kneeled in front of him and smiled:

- If Tezuka-dono wishes, I will be here.


	6. Chapter 3 - Red Threads Crossing IV

**PART IV**

The snow was falling silently. The young woman of golden eyes, dressed in heavy layers of expensive cloth waited with an anxious expression, at the mansion's gates. The cold wind blowing and moving her long dark hair while a servant observed her, worried:

- Echizen-sama. Are you sure you don't want to wait inside? It's so cold, you might get sick.

- I'm all right, thank you. – she answered, without moving her gaze. She put her arms around her, as her skin started to burn because of the cold. Her breathing was heavy and her head was down, starting to lose her hopes. It was so late. Her hands touched the big 8-month belly. Suddenly the sound of running horses was heard and surprised her. It didn't take long before the carriage arrived at the mansion entrance and stopped. The teenager was the first one to get off, followed by a young man. The lady's heart raced as seeing them and she walked as fast as possible towards him, holding the boy tight.

- Shuichirou! – his hands grabbed her kimono. She felt the shaking of his body before his voice, filled with sorrow, could be heard.

- Nee-san… please, forgive me. Forgive me!

- It's all right. It's all right now. – she kissed his forehead.

The young man came close, feeling sorry for his wife and brother-in-law. She looked at him, a single tear on her beautiful face.

- Thank you so much, Nanjirouh.

- Let's go inside. It's too cold and it was a long day.

Dinner happened in a silent way. They were on the low dinner table, a fireplace on. The hot soup was able to warm their bodies while a heavy atmosphere surrounded them. The servants were dismissed giving the family some privacy.

- Thank you, Nee-san. – Shuichirou said, his head down. – I'm really sorry for all the trouble, Nanjirouh-san.

- It was no trouble, Shuichirou. – he answered with a kind smile. – We were only worried about you.

- Shuichi, would you like to eat something else?

- No, Im satisfied. Thank you, Nee-san. – he couldnt face her. – Please, do not be angry with _Chichiue_. He didn't want to worry you. He really thought it was only a regular cold. He didn't let me call the doctor or let you know. I… I should have done something. – his voice trembled and his sister came close to hold his hand.

- It was not your fault, Shuichi. Nobody could make Father do anything or leave that house. A stubborn samurai to the end. Don't blame yourself.

- Why don't we all go to bed? – Nanjirouh suggested. – Its late and Shuichirou needs a good night of sleep. We can talk better in the morning. Rinko, you also need to rest. For you and the baby.

- All right. – the husband stood up and helped her. He took his young brother-in-law to his room before Rinko wished him goodnight and went to their chambers.

#######

The Oishis had a samurai legacy. Rinko was the first older daughter in generations and even though she was well received and loved, she couldn't follow her father's carrier.

Her mother with a weak health tried for many years to give birth to an heir, without success until the second pregnant finally came, at cost of her life.

Rinko took care and raised her younger brother while her father divided himself on his duty and the sadness of losing his wife. Without any son to present to the lord he served, he was replaced for a younger samurai and retired with a big and fair monetary compensation. The years of service were too hard on his body and it was not uncommon to see him in pain. He spent his days reading or smoking and when Shuichirou was old enough to hold a sword, he started to teach him how to handle a _bokuto_ being really proud of his talent.

When Rinko was fifteen her father told her it was about time to start thinking about suitors. She was so beautiful and extremely cult and intelligent but with a strong and hot-tempered personality which was not appealing for most of the boys her age. The samurai introduced her to some of his old acquaintances sons but she always pushed them away. After some months of attempts she stood in front of her father and respectfully asked him to stop. She wanted to take care of him and her little brother and marriage was not on her near plans. Oishi-san just smiled at his daughter's determination and appreciated her concern and devotion to her family.

A couple of years passed by quickly. On a rainy storm they heard a strange sound on the entrance doors of their home. Shuichirou ran to it and found a young man full of bruises. He and Rinko put him inside and they took care of him for the whole night. When he wake up she was sleeping by his side and he smiled widely at seeing her. His name was Echizen Nanjirouh and he was robbed and beaten. He worked with farms, just lost his parents and was traveling to Kyoto for arranging some documents. Oishi-san asked him to stay until he was completely healed. Nanjirouh befriend with Shuichirou quickly and by the end of those 2 weeks he was genuinely attached to the wild flower of the house. And observing his daughter, Oishi-san realized the young visitor was not the only one in love. Nanjirouh bowed in front of the patriarch and asked his older daughter in marriage. Oishi-san looked at him seriously and wanted to know if he was capable of making her happy. And the future son-in-law smiled again, saying he would personally give away his life on the father-in-law's sword if he did otherwise.

It was a simple ceremony on the Oishi's property. They would travel to the capital and would live on the Echizen house. Rinko jaw dropped as seeing the size of his mansion and the numbers of servants on her disposal. Her brand new husband was one of the wealthier men in Kyoto, with lands of agriculture and herds all over the country. The first month was hard. She didn't know how to act on such an important role or how to give orders but Nanjirouh made her comfortable to deal with the situation. In a short time she was truly dear to their employees. And love between husband and wife was genuine and growing. Even with the distance from her father and little brother, she would always send letters and visit them time to time.

#######

Nanjirouh opened the door of their chambers and entered the room silently after taking a bath. Rinko was already laid on the futon. He was in front of her, his fingers touching the silky hair:

- Try to sleep.

- I can't. I keep imagining Shuichi alone on that house, during these weeks before you bring him back. What if that letter never arrived?

- He is fine now. He is only a kid and was so brave, taking care of your father and his funeral all by himself.

- It's not fair… - she looked at her husband, the golden eyes filled with tears. – Father was so selfish! Why didn't he move with us when we got married?! Why he didn't accept help?!

- You know he wasn't well since your mother passed away. Retiring one made things worse. Oishi-san died on his house, the way he wanted to and buried by your mother's side. I'm sure he is finally happy now.

She held her husband's _yukata_ and touched his chest with her forehead. All the sadness and crying she had held back on those past days were now flowing freely. Echizen held her tight and kissed her face, trying to ease her pain. It took a while before she was finally able to sleep and Nanjirouh continued to embrace her, before sleeping too.

######

Snow had stopped falling on the next morning but the cold sensation continued. Shuichirou was sitting on the main porch, his arms inside his heavy clothes. The same sad expression for yesterday was still on his eyes and even though he slept like a rock, the boy still felt tired.

- Here. – Nanjirouh sat by his side without him noticed. He smiled, showing a cup with tea. – It will help you to get warm.

- Thank you, Nanjirouh-san. – drinking the warm liquid slowly, a good sensation spread on his body. – How's Nee-san?

- Still resting. She was so tired. Since she received your letter she wasn't able to sleep or eat properly. You being here will make her heart at ease now.

- I'm so sorry, Nanjirouh-san. – his head was low, staring at the ground covered in white. – You're so busy, Nee-san is about to have the baby and I gave you so many headaches. Please, forgive me.

- You're apologizing so much since you arrived Shuichirou. And what happened was not your fault. You acted like such a good son, taking care of your father alone and not worrying your sister until the end. You're such a good son and brother. I'm really proud and grateful.

- Nanjirouh-san… what will happen to me now? – the green eyes were on him. – What can I do? Could you give me some chores on your farms? I would like to work. I don't want to become a burden to you or to my sister again.

The brother-in-law put his cup down, before speaking:

- You will be a samurai, Shuichirou.

- What do you mean?!

- Your father had everything set already. You will go the dojo he went to. They are waiting for you next spring.

- He… was worried about that? Even being so sick…

- Oishi-san loved you and your sister very much. He was very proud of both of you. You will become a great samurai and will bring much honor to your family name. Do not worry about expenses or anything. You are my little brother as well and this house is your home too.

The boy tried to stop his tears in vain and put an arm on his face not to show them. But his trembling voice couldnt hide how much he was touched.

- Nanjirouh-san… thank you! Thank you... so much! - he felt the bigger hand on his hair, messing it up.

- Do not thank me. Just grown up quickly, all right? So I can have a drinking partner. Your sister made me promise I wouldn't give you any sake, not even when your nephew is born.

- I will! - his smile was big and sincere, even with the redness on his face. And Nanjirouh's promise to his father-in-law of bringing happiness to Rinko, at that moment, was extended to Shuichirou as well.


	7. Chapter 3 - Red Threads Crossing V

Tezuka and Fuji were sat, quietly, their heads down, listening to murmurs that escaped from the guests. Friends, family members and acquaintances filled the Tezuka mansion to pay the last respects to their grandfather, who died on his sleep.

The boys had been called by a special messenger that found them in Kyoto. They left immediately as knowing what happened to reunite with Tezuka's father who was deeply shaken by his lost.

Although he was a man of few words and serious nature, Kunikazu was respected and well-liked by his servants and business partners. His wife passed away as soon as the second son was born. His children were taken by some female relatives and he moved to Kyoto and devoted himself to studies and his job as a judge. When he was finally able to spend more time with his sons, they were already all grown up and the distance between the three men were visible.

Kunimitsu's was the result of an arranged marriage, a common tradition between noble families. Ayana was a beautiful and well-educated orphan, raised by budist nuns on a temple. She was given the Tezuka family as a token of friendship by her parents as soon as she was born. At 16 she was excellent choice to wife and mother. But after so many years hidden on the temple, leaving the place she knew as home and her "family" was too much to take. She became extremely depressed. The young bride spent days inside her dark chambers, not even waiting to eat and her words to her husband were few and full of sorrow.

Kuniharu tried many times to get close, although married for a short period of time, he genuinely treasured her, but all his attempts were in vain. An entire year passed by as Ayana's tears continued to flow inside the Tezuka's household. She was like a caged bird, dying a little bit day by day.

Observing his son's distress over his wife's condition, Kunikazu offered to send Ayana back to the temple as soon as she could provide him a grandson to continue the Tezuka's bloodline. Since the wedding her husband had just touched her a few times without success, but after that serious promise and Kuniharu's word that she would be truly free, after some weeks her pregnancy was announced by the family's doctor.

During the baby's first couple of years father and son believed that she would stay to take care of her child. She was a caring and loving mother to Kunimitsu. But motherhood was not enough to calm her spirit. Ayana kissed her sleeping son goodbye, before leaving the mansion, her husband and the obligatory marriage behind.

Being so worried with that situation, Kunikazu didn't notice his younger son involvement with drinking and gambling, abandoning his studies before disappearing completely, destroying his father's heart by guilt.

His grandsons came as a genuine joy. He nearly raised them by himself, as Tezuka's dad was always working. Kunikazu taught them calligraphy, how to read and appreciate good boks and how to play _shogi_. He also send them to a near dojo since all Tezuka men should know how to handle a sword. The patriarch never made any distinctions towards them and the boys were raised as genuine blood brothers.

But, since he was the legitimate heir, Kunimitsu was always reminded of his responsibilities that the Tezuka's family name would put on his shoulders.

And, as his father called him to talk to an middle-aged sir, he remembered how his life was never entirely his to control.

######

His mind was filled by childhood memories that became move vivid as he entered that house. Yes, he had been there before. When he was 12. His grandfather took him to a visit to Yamashita-san. Tezuka remember how he just remained quiet by their side, lost in his child's thoughts without paying attention on what they were saying.

Being on that main room again, after all those years, he immediately recognized those dark grey eyes that looked at him as he entered the place. The little girl he met playing on the garden with her mother and servants – at that time – was the beautiful young lady sat by her father's side. Her cheeks became pink as their eyes met and she looked down, the light blond hair hiding a part of her face.

- Tezuka-kun, this is Yuri! – the short and overweighed man said proudly.

- It's a pleasure to meet you. – she answered, politely.

- Likewise. – his deep voice surprised her. It didn't match with his age or young features.

- So, Tezuka-san, what's the best date for you? Spring just started, a wedding under the cherry trees would be a good omen.

- We do not have any objections, Yamashita-san. – his father answered calmly. - We apologize again for delaying the ceremony for two years, but Kunimitsu needed to finish his studies at Kyoto.

- Don't worry, don't worry! Yuri was able to use that time and be better trained to be the perfect wife!

- As I informed you, although officially they are going to live on the Tezuka's mansion, my son will need to travel from time to time to deal with some documents. But Yuri-san will have all her needs attended to. And when the heirs come, we will hire as much servants she needs to take care of them.

- I have no doubts on that! I wasn't blessed with sons, but all my older 3 girls only gave birth to healthy boys. I'm sure Yuri will follow that path!

Kunimitsu noticed how her small and delicated hands pressed her_ furisode_ cloth hardly with her father's words, although her expression didn't change. He wondered if that situation was the same for her. All his life, he learned how to accept orders and respect them. Marriage and children was a duty to be fulfilled and nothing beyond that. Tezuka only wished all those arrangements could end as soon as possible so he could go back to Kyoto and visit Saya one more time.


	8. Chapter 3 - Red Threads Crossing VI

**PART VI**

Hideki observed the clear sky of that spring night, sitting on the porch of his room. The small cherry petals dancing in the air, breaking the darkness with pink tones.

He was able to hear the music and voices coming from the main saloon. With the constant absence of his father on Akai Hana on those last months, he decided to move in a while after Saya had arrived, trying to be useful for the tayuus and not leaving them alone with all those men.

Suzuki-san didn't care about selling their old house, but it was not easy to the young doctor to leave his home. Even though spending most of his life alone on that place, with only one or two servants, it was the only place he had shared some happy memories.

Searching on his past Hideki could remember his kind and loving mother. His father smiling and without drinking. The picture of a happy family destroyed by his heart disease. Without being able to deal with such sick child, his father became a violent drunk and his mother disappear without leaving any traces.

Hideki took a long time to understand and accept his weak heart. He was never able to play with the other kids or making friends. He couldn't court a lady or get married. And he was never going to taste good sake on his child birth. His life was about sour medications and bed rests. With so much free time, his doctor joked about him studying medicine. At least he could understand his condition better and, maybe, help others. The young man took the challenge and hardly dedicated himself. Piles of books started to surround his bedroom and fulfill his silent days.

When his father bought Akai Hana, Hideki was surprised to meet the tayuus. They were the exact opposite of everything he heard from his father and other men. Each one of them had a different shade of sadness and a hard past behind. He befriend with them, despite his father's protests and criticism. On those last 10 years that different group of women was the family destiny brought him.

- Hideki-san, may I come in? – the familiar voice on his door made him interrupt his thoughts.

- Sure!

- Excuse-me. – Saya was inside, carrying a small tray with some dishes and a cup of tea. – I brought your dinner. And medication.

- Ah, thank you so much! – he smiled, when she sat by his side, putting the tray down. – You shouldn't worry.

- It was not a problem. – she smiled back. – I noticed you didn't have dinner with us early so I imagined you were hungry.

- I got lost in my thoughts. I'm still getting use to this landscape. – serving himself of some salad, he ate before continuing. – How are things downstairs? Is everything all right? I heard Katsuya-san playing the_shamisen_, it's unusual for her to be available.

- Most clients are already on the rooms and some are drinking on the saloon. Fuji-san and Tezuka-san aren't here today. Maybe they are back to visit their family. – Saya offered some pills to him and the cup of tea.

- Ah, I hate this! – he made a face swallowing the pills before starting to eat again. – I don't think I will ever get used to it.

- I don't think nobody ever gets use to something bitter. – she smiled.

- Speaking of getting used... Michiko-san told me Tezuka-san always ask for you. It's been 2 years already. Is he treating you well?

- Ah... – a slight redness was on her cheeks. It was strange talking to him about it. – I think he is just comfortable around me. Soon he will choose someone else. And I notice the way he looks at my scar. It must be unpleasant.

Without any warning, Hideki put her hair away, touching her neck and surprising her:

- There's nothing wrong here. It is my most beautiful stitching work. – his smile was wide, trying to cheer her up. – Saya-san… you can see this scar as a bad memory or as the proof of your survival. – his amber eyes were on hers and she felt lost with the feeling of his warm fingers on her skin. - Choose one option and make peace with it. It may get smaller with the passing years but it will never go away.

######

- _Hahaue_. – Tezuka said, respectfully, as seeing his mother entering the room. It was a private temple area. She was wearing a dark kimono and her hair, with the same tone as his, was tight on a long braid. Her eyes were kind as she touched her son's face with both hands.

- Kunimitsu, look at you. So tall and handsome. How are you? Are you sleeping and eating properly?

- Yes, Mother. – he answered, before they sat on the low table. – And you?

- I am fine, thank you for asking. And thank you for the letters as well. I know you have been busy with your studies. How's your father? And Fuji-san?

- They are both well. Fuji apologizes not being able to come this time. And _Chichiue_ sent his regards and said will write soon. He still very busy finishing some of grandfather's documents.

- I understand. I wish I was able to go and pay my respects as well. But I am not allow to step a foot outside these walls. – she smiled. – After all, I ashamed your father. Changing subjects, you are going to get married soon right? Your grandfather wrote me before passing away.

- Yes. Next month.

- Have you already met your future wife? – she drank some tea slowly.

- A week ago. She is two years younger than me.

- I also met your father when I was 17. – offering him some cookies, he picked one and ate silently. – I was so scared and held my breath and tears back during all the meeting. Poor Kuniharu… he tried so hard to make me comfortable but I only wanted to leave. – she smiled at her memories.

- Mother… - his voice was hesitant. During all those years his father and grandfather avoided telling him what happened exactly. - … do you hate my father?

- So… you are already old enough for us to talk about it. Time sure flies…

- I am sorry if I am being impertinent.

- Do not apologize. You have the right to know. I do not hate your father. How could I? He was always so kind and gentle, even with my selfishness. I was really lucky. Any other men would force me to stay and have as many children as he wanted to. To make me see him with mistress. I am forever grateful. And it was because of him I was able to be your mother.

She touched her child's hand. They had become big with long beautiful fingers. She still couldnt believe that that handsome young man was the little baby she gave birth to and held tight during so many sleppiness nights.

- When I knew about your wedding I cried during days. Even though your father says he does not hold any bad feelings towards me I know I have no right to say anything about the decisions your grandfather made to your life. I know it's your duty, but… - her voice left her lips sadly… - after all I've been through with an arrange married, I didn't want this to happen to you. It's such a hard burden. I had my freedom back even though watched. But, I was forced to leave you behind. I wish I was able be cut in two so half of me could be with you, Kunimitsu.

He watched his mother and his chest was warm with her words. As a young child, sometimes he would cry hidden on the corners of the house, feeling lonely and not understanding why his mother was not there. Kuniharu always made him know how much she loved him while brushed his tears. When he was still little he would take him to visit her with more frequency. Sometimes his grandfather would ask his son to get married again, but the attempts were always refused politely, as he responded he already had a wife, showing that he genuinely loved her. Kunimitsu had no doubts that his parents could be happy if things happened differently. He touched his mother's hands back, holding them inside of his palms.

- Hahaue, don't worry. I will always be your son, no matter how far apart we are. And I'm sure Father will always take your concerns in consideration. I know this marriage was bound to happen since I was a boy. I already made peace with this. I will fulfill my duty properly, do not worry.

- Treat your wife well, Kunimitsu. Even if you two can't find love in each other, she is just following orders as well. And she also didn't have a choice. – her dark eyes on him were really worried and full of love. He showed a discreet smiled at her concern.

- I will, Hahaue.


	9. Chapter 3 - Red Threads Crossing VII

** PART VII **

- Ryomaaaaa! – the teenager called the little boy out. He was running on the porch with all the speed he found on his feet.

- You won't catch me, Sensei! – he answered with a smile, before he was picked up by a pair of female arms.

- Where are you going with such a hurry, little man? – Rinko kissed her son's face.

- Okaa-san! – he laughed as she tinkled him. – Playing with Sensei!

- Sensei? – she put him on the ground again, as her brother came close. – Is that the way you call your uncle now?

- Sensei is going to teach me how to use a sword!

- Ah, are you? – she smiled at his excitement.

- Do not worry, Nee-san. We are only going to practice with wood swords for now.

- I will be a samurai just like grandpa!

- You will need to eat all the vegetables in your plate, then. – Nanjirouh's voice called their attention.

- Nanjirouh! – his wife smiled as seeing him. He was almost one month away from home, supervision crops on his farms. – You came home early!

- Welcome home, Nanjirouh-san! – Shuichirou tried to get close and greet him properly when the little weight of Ryoma grabbing his leg didn't allow him to.

- Ryoma, come here. – his father kneeled and offered him his hand with a smile. He missed his child a lot.

The little boy stare at him, the light brown eyes serious, hiding behind his uncle.

- Ryoma, go talk to your father properly. – he ignored his mother and ran away, going back to the front garden, surprising all of them.

The small family had dinner together. Nanjirouh tried to humor his son during the entire meal, without success. Ryoma just sat between his mother and uncle, eating silently.

Since he was born, Nanjirouh never spent more than a couple of weeks at home. He missed Ryoma's first steps and words. When he was younger, his father would try to hold him and put him to sleep but he cried until he was on Rinko's arms again.

To Ryoma only Suichirou and his mother were family. Every time he would have breaks on his training at the dojo, his brother-in-law came back home to keep his wife and kid company during the long days of his absence. Echizen knew he had no right in complaining that his son was not attached to him even feeling hurt by his behavior.

#####

- Ah… Nanjirouh. – Rinko whispered his name, as her arms held him even tighter.

She helped him to bathe and as soon as they went back to their chambers, he started to kiss her as putting her layers down and touching the fair skin. She kissed him back, touching his face and bringing him even closer. Passion between them was still strong, even with the years of marriage and the distance Nanjirouh's obligations would bring on them. As they laid on their big futon he kissed her neck as his hands touched the long and silky hair. His teeth nibbled her breaths as he finally filled her aching spot that missed him so much. Rinko was on his lap while he moved slowly, making her bite his shoulders to muffle her cries.

They remained silent for some time, as their heartbeats were calming down little by little. The cold night wind came inside from a small gap on the door and made Rinko shiver. Nanjirouh pulled a heavy blanker over them and held her tight.

- So I think you still miss me, dear husband.

- Of course I do. – he kissed her forehead. – I still don't know how you maintain yourself faithful being alone for such long time.

- I would never get a lover. Only one husband, even an absent one, is already a lot of work. – she smiled, joking back.

- Rinko… - his palm was on her flat belly and his smile fainted. - … do you think maybe this time we are able to make another child?

- Please, don't make such a face. – her warm hand covered his. – It will happen when the time is right.

- Ryoma spends too much time by himself. He is only surrounded by adults. He needs a little brother or sister to play with.

- I also want more children. Ryoma came out so cute! But… – she touched his chest and looked down. – I really don't think is fair with him since you travel so much. A new baby will demand much of my attention and I would have to leave him with the servants. It would be different if you were with us, but…

- I will sell some of the farmers in the south. I will be home more often.

- Are you sure? – putting her yukata back, she sat and looked at him.

- Our finances are really well. We have more than enough to live comfortably with the main farms alone. – Nanjirouh rolled on his back and looked at the ceiling. – It was never fair to you or him. I want to stay home more often. I want him to be comfortable with me around, to play with him and teach him things. Having a family and being away it was never my plan. – he looked at his wife and touched her face, with a smile. – I really miss you, every single day I'm apart.

- I miss you too.

- This week I can talk to some potential buyers. Maybe a month or two I can come home. And stay.

Rinko laid by her husband's side, her face on his chest feeling the warmth of his body she missed so much. She kissed a spot there, before holding him tight:

- Please, return for us. Quickly.

#####

The rain was falling heavily. The sky was black and the servants were around the mansion, trying to pick up the clothes and furniture before the strong wind would take them away. Some lighting started to blink in the dark clouds making the horses agitated on the barns.

- Where's Ryoma? – Rinko was on her chambers, sitting on the futon observing the commotion on the gardens. She wasn't feeling well on those past weeks so the family's doctor advised her to rest and eat properly. Even thought she had trouble keeping still, she obeyed, not wanting to worry Nanjirouh as he would come back soon.

- He was playing on the main room before the storm started, Echizen-sama. – the young girl answered her, picking up more blankets to her mistress before closing the doors of her porch.

- Would you find him, please? He is afraid of storms.

- Yes, madam. I will bring him here. – as the servant left, she drank some of the horrible herbal tea the doctor prescribe it and made a face, before lying again. Some time passed and no news of her child, as the loud sounds of thunders could be heard clearly. Slowly Rinko stood up and left her room, looking for Ryoma on the dark house, since the servants still didn't have the time to light all the lanterns.

- Ryoma! Ryoma, where are you?! – she called him out on the hallways. A sharp pain hit her chest and she had to stop, grabbing herself on a wall.

- Echizen-sama! – a middle age man approached himself, worried. – You shouldn't be here!

- I need to find Ryoma. He must be hidden and scared somewhere.

- I will look for him and tell others to search on the outside area. Please, come back to bed.

- Thank you.

She didn't go back. Her heart was tight. Ryoma was very good at hiding, after so much time playing with her brother. He could remain in secret for hours. But she knew that time was not a game. Her little boy was alone and scared. She looked at the dojo and her mind raced. Waking on the stone path that separated the place from the main house, some servants asked her to come back. In a few seconds her kimono was completely wet as the rain and wind reached her.

Arriving at the dojo, Rinko spotted the little bump with the blue kimono, holding himself tight at a corner.

- Ryoma! – as soon as he heard his mother voice, the little boy stood up and ran to her legs, holding them tight. – Are you all right, Ryoma?

- Hm! – he looked at her, his round face red with all the crying.

- Lets go, then! – smiling she put him on her arms and carried him away, back to the main mansion. As she entered the servants brought towels and new clothes for them to change and get warm.

- Ryoma… never do this again, please! – she was drying his dark hair with a towel, while he sat on her lap. - You almost scared me to death!

- I'm sorry, Okaa-san.

- I know you were afraid, but just don't go and hide anywhere. The storm is very strong, it might damage the dojo and you could be hurt.

- I'm really sorry. – he answered lowing his head, before her arms were around him, holding him tight. Her voice was sweet and her chin was on the top of his head. – You're my precious boy. And your father would be heartbroken if something happens to you. We love you very very much.

- Hm. – he smiled inside her hug, feeling protected.

- Let's eat something. It's almost bed time and… - her words stopped as a strong pain spread on her insides. Suddenly Ryoma felt his little body shoved away from her. Rinko started to cough so hard that two servants entered the room, afraid.

- Echizen-sama! Echizen-sama, what happened?!

Bloodstains started to appear on the sleeve of her yukata she put n front of her mounth. When she finally stopped coughing, there was some drops of blood on her lips. She looked at Ryoma's scared face and her last memory, before loosing conscious, was he screaming "Okaa-san, Okaa-san" while some female servants pulled him out of her room, and his little hand reached out wanting to touch her one more time.

#####

Nanjirouh opened his chaimbers doors on a rude way. A distress look on his face. The doctor sent him a message telling about his wife condition and he rushed back home.

He came close silently and sat by her side, not stepping on the futon. She smiled at seeing him and sat, slowly.

- Welcome home. – her voice was weak. Her beautiful skin was pale and dark circles were around her eyes. She had lost weight too and only two weeks passed by. – Please, don't make such a face. – she tried to humor him but his eyes were hard and serious.

- How long have you been sick?

- I felt the first stings on my chest a little before your last trip. – her head was down, the long hair hiding part of her face.

- Why didn't you tell me when it happened?! – in all their time together, it was the first time Rinko heard her husband's angry tone of voice, showing clearly how deeply shaken he was. – The doctor could help you then! You could have taken some medication!

- It would be useless, Nanjirouh. It's the same sickness that took my mother. Every time I take a breath it feels like I'm crushed. – her eyes were on him and she held his hand. – I'm sorry I lied to you. I just didn't want to make you worry. It's okay. No matter how long does it take, I'm happy. I was able to meet you and be Ryoma's mother. I will be happy until the end.

- You're not going to die, Rinko! – he grabbed her hands and put them close to his heart. – You will be fine! I will bring the best doctors from all Japan, I will do what it takes! You will not die!

- Nanjirouh…

- You will see Ryoma grown up! And you will see your brother as a respectful samurai. You will be here to see your nephews and our grandchildren! – he bend his body putting his face on her lap. Rinko's fingers were on his hair and she felt grateful for all his love. She hugged him tight, wishing she was able to spare her husband and her son from that kind of pain.

When she was finally able to sleep, Nanjirouh left their room and went to Ryoma's bedroom. Shuichirou was there, reading under a lantern. Ryoma was deep asleep. His brother-in-law arrived a few days before him, as soon as he was informed of what happened.

- Nanjirouh-san. – he put his book down and whispered, not wanting to wake the little boy.

- Thank you for coming, Shuichirou. – kneeling next to his son, he touched the black hair with a sad look. – I'm sorry for making you interrupt your training. I hope it doesn't take long until she feels better.

- Don't worry about it, Nanjirouh-san. Somebody needed to be here until you arrive. Onee-san is really strong. I know she will be all right.

- How is he?

- The servants told me he almost didn't sleep or ate until I got here. And stood by his mother's door, like taking care of her at distance. He was like the little man of the house.

- It must been hard, going through this all by himself.

- He is a strong boy. He only wants his mother to be well.

- I hope a child's pray can be stronger than mine. - Nanjirouh answered, feeling truly lost.

Many doctors visited the Echizen mansion during the next weeks but no one was able to help Rinko in a definite way. Their treatments were only able to ease her pain a little. All the physicians told them that the child should be a way from his mother, since he was the family's only heir. Nanjirouh knew how much that would hurt both of them and ordered that a part of the walls of their bedroom were replaced by glass, so Rinko could see the garden and Ryoma playing on the porch in a safe way. Even though the little boy understand his mother's condition, it would break her heart as he would spend hours int he outside part of her bedroom, quietly sitting there, wishing to be close.

Shuichirou tried to ease the situation taking his toys to the garden and even starting to train with the bokuto in front of his sister. As he started to teach him calligraphy and the Japanese symbols, Ryoma would put the sheets of paper on the glass panels so his mother could read it. She was so proud and would smile every single time. Rinko promised herself she wouldn't cry in front of her son as things were already too hard on him.

#####

She opened her eyes slowly. It was already midnight. Nanjirouh was sleeping on a different futon near hers. He looked so tired and stressed, even asleep. Her sickness was taking so much from him as well. Stooding up slowly, she got close to the glass panel and watched the snow falling. Rinko touched the cold glass and remember that her son's 5th birthday would happen soon. She remember the night he was born. A snowy storm night. Her heart almost explode in happiness. And how drunk her husband was the next day, celebrating. Shuichirou was extremely touched as his nephew as place on his arms. The memories of those days were too much and she didn't even notice when the tears she had imprisoned for so many days started to flow. She sat on the floor, her hands on her face trying to muffle her cries. She had failed with her son and her husband. She had stolen her family's happiness.

- Stop. – Nanjirouh's kind voice reached her ears as his arms embraced her body from behind. – Don't feel sorry for yourself.

She grabbed his yukata sleeve and he could fell the dampness of the cloth with her tears. Her whole body shakening by sorrow and grief for their old life. It took some minutes until she was able to calm herself and speak again.

- Nanjirouh… could you promise me something?

- What is it?

- When I'm gone… would you marry again? To someone healthy. Who can give you more children and help to raise Ryoma.

His first instinct was yelling at her at that outrageous pledge. But he took a deep breath, calming himself. Pressing the smaller and thinner body inside his arms, he kissed her face before answering.

- I won't. One wife only is already too much work.

Rinko smiled at his answer. She touched his hands with her coldish palms before whispering.

- Thank you, Nanjirouh. For everything.

- _Baka_. Do not thank me yet. I will make you even happier with the passing years.

- Hm. – she said, before tiredness and a light fever would spread on her body again. As soon as she was asleep in his arms, comfortable and with no pains, Nanjirouh kissed her pale lips and prayed that she could remain forever by his side.

#####

- Ryoma.

The little boy ignored his uncle's voice and continued to keep still in front of his mother's grave. His tears were silent and his head was down, the black silky hair covering his face.

The weak sun of that freezing winter day was almost down. Snow started to fall again. Even the heavy yukata's they were wearing was not enough to help them with the cold.

- Ryoma, please, let's go. You cannot be under this snow, you might get sick. – Shuichirou asked again with no success. He was tired and his heart crushed inside as much as that child in front of him.

- Listen to your uncle. We need to go. – when Nanjirouh touched his son's shoulder, the child turned and his young face was taken by pain and anger.

- Let go of me! - his father and uncle stopped, surprised by his reaction. – Its all your fault! Okaa-san got sick because you always left her all alone!

- Ryoma, you cannot talk to your father like this!

- I hate you! I hate you! – he started to cry again, loudly this time, big tears opening spaced in the snow by his small feet.

Nanjirouh felt his child's cry piercing trought his ears. He was feeling so lost and useless. He just wanted to return home. He had no patience left at that moment. Kneeling in front of Ryoma, he grabbed him by his shoulders:

- Don't cry! I know you are angry and hurt, but, stop crying!

- Nanjirouh-san! – Shuichirou's voice was not able to stop him.

- Your mother wont rest in peace if you do this! Just shut up, Ryoma!

The little boy's eyes were wide in shock. Did he make his mother sad? When Nanjirouh finally understood the weight of his words, before he had the chance to apologize, Oishi picked his nephew up and held him tight on his chest.

- It's okay, Ryoma. Let's go home now.

- Shuichirou… - he tried to apologize to him as well, but with no success.

- Let's go, Nanjirouh-san. – he looked to his brother-in-law, seriously. – You need to rest too.

The mansion was completely silent. Some weeping servants could be heard on the distant corners. Father, son and brother-in-law just sat quickly to eat something before saying goodnight and going to sleep. For the whole way back and during all dinner, Ryoma didn't say a word. As he returned to his empty room, Nanjirouh sat leaning on a wall, asking Rinko's forgiveness for the harsh words towards their son and wondering if the weak bond between him and his child could be ever be repaired.


	10. Chapter 3 - Red Threads Crossing VIII

**CHAPTER VIII**

Tezuka kissed the space between Saya's breasts while his hands grabbed her body possessively. It seemed like forever before he was able to go back to Kyoto before the wedding arrangements were finally done. As soon as he arrived to the capital, he went to Akai Hana to meet her. He was so quiet. Even his moans seemed to be restrained. His dark eyes avoided hers while his trusts were powerful and fast. Saya was bothered by his behavior and touched his face, making him finally look at her, surprised:

- What happened, Tezuka-dono? – she asked, her voice shy.

"Don't look at me. Don't talk to me that way." – he told himself, before burying his face on her neck and penetrating her even more. Her back arched at that deep feeling and she screamed his name.

Saya knew something was wrong. He was disturbed. As soon as they entered the room, he grabbed her arm and his hands wondered her body, pressing her breasts and thighs, pushing her kimono roughly and making her lay down. Her legs were wrapped on his hips, her arms around his shoulders. She could feel all the tension and stress on his fit and lean body.

After so much time, the relationship had changed and they became close. Saya and Kunimitsu found comfort in each other. Even being so reserved, he was able to talk to her about many subjects and sometimes he would pay for her just to drink on her chambers, enjoying her company. Syuusuke made jokes about his behavior, advising his cousin to be careful and not get attached to the tayuu who took his first time, but as the time went by, his cousin was aware that was a wasted advise.

Kunimitsu's eyes focused on the ceiling, trying to breath normally again. Putting a hand on his eyes, he pushed the sweaty bangs away, before Saya started to put her clothes on again, making him look at her. It took a while for him to find his voice again on his dry troath:

- Saya-san?

She stood up and looked at him with sad eyes:

- If I'm not pleasing Tezuka-dono anymore you could just tell me.

- What are you saying?

- Why didn't you even look at me today? – her purple eyes were extremely hurt. - What did I do to upset you that way? I know I'm only a service you're paying for, but… you can change tayuus as you please. Do not force yourself to be with me. I notice the way you look at my scar, I know it is ugly and…

- There's nothing wrong with you. I'm sorry.

- Tezuka-dono… what's happening? – Saya kneeled in front of him, touching his face and making him look at her. He seemed extremely hopeless.

- I will get married.

- Married? – without noticing, she distance herself, collecting her hands close to her chest.

- A week from now.

- That's such good news! – she said, trying to cheer him up. - I'm sure Tezuka-dono will be a good husband. And a wonderful father someday too!

Suddley his hands touched one of the sleeves of her kimono and pulled her close, to a long and intimate kiss. That was such a tabu gesture between tayuus and her clients. Saya tried to get away but he only pressed his body on hers until he was satisfied as feeling her not protesting anymore. When he finally stopped the kiss he was able to listen the loud heartbeats of her heart.

- Although I will become someone's husband…. Saya-san, I…

- Don't! – she said, putting a hand on his mouth, stopping his words. – Tezuka-dono, you don't know what you're saying! Please!

- It's the truth. - he whispered on her palm.

- Im a_ tayuu_. Im impure. I'm not worthy of Tezuka-dono's affection. Please.. forget about this nonsense.

- In my eyes there's nothing wrong with you. – he kissed the scar on her neck. – I do not wish to distance myself. Only if its something Saya-san wishes as well.

- Tezuka-dono… - Saya was unable to resist anymore, as his dark eyes were piercing her soul. Tezuka got close again, touching her face one more time. He kissed her deeply, her delicate figure inside his arms, not wanting to let go.

Maybe it was not even real love. But it didn't matter now. They were a pair of lonely people who found each other, reaching a place of no turning back. The warmth of his body and the way he looked at her were all the reality she needed. Soon her naked form was on his. The young man wanted to explore and memorize all her curves, her scent and even the goose bumps on that smooth skin. "Kunimitsu, Kunimitsu" echoed like a chant on Saya's lips on the night Tezuka wished it could last forever.

######

The mansion was full of guests. The union of such important families brought together influential and wealthy people from all over the country, drinking and celebrating Kunimitsu's marriage.

Sitting on their family's table, the young groom was drinking sake with his cousin, while watching his father on the other edge, contently talking with Yamashita-san and other business partners.

- Congratulations on the wedding, Tezuka! – Fuji said, drinking another cup.

- Thank you. – he answered with a dry tone.

- You know… I really thought you would run away with Saya-san. She seemed so heart broken when we left Akai Hana.

- Nothing needs to change. As soon as Yuri-san gets pregnant, I will be able to do as I please again.

- I'm really lucky. – Syusuke put his elbows on the table, his face starting to get red with the alcohol. - Since I am a bastard, I have much more freedom than you.

- Do not call yourself a bastard. Grandfather hated this word. – he picked a small dish with fish and ate it quietly.

- I'm okay with it. I don't have any important name to carry on. And I will never be with a woman just to fulfill a duty. – he observed his cousin's brand new wife and how she was so collected and polite during all the ceremony. Yuri was with her mother, sisters and other female relatives, drinking tea and talking almost in whispers, on the other side of the main room. – She is the perfect wife. Ojii-sama made a really good choice. Be gentle with her tonight, Tezuka. She must be nervous. And smile too.

- I will try.

#####

The young man entered the room slowly. Some lanterns were light on outside, by the porch, swinging with the wind. Yuri was already sat on the futon they would share soon.

- It's a honor to be your wife, Tezuka-san. Please, do as you wish. - the grey eyes looked at him with no hesitation. Her long blond hair spread on the white sheets.

Tezuka touched her chin, his eyes on her. Already knowing what do to and what to feel, he only wished to end that task quickly. He had drunk a little to much and he was tired after such a long day.

Her clothes were discarded with no warning. Yuri swallow hard as his large hands touched her naked skin. Even between shadows her body was beautiful and flawless. Perfect for bearing children, Tezuka thought as kissing her and pushing her down. Yuri obeyed her husband, following her mother's orders. "Just be silent and still, he will know what to do. It will hurt but everything will be over soon." Her mother said while she bathed with scented oils, and servants brushed her hair, preparing her to the wedding night.

Tezuka was totally aware of how easy that was. He just had to impose his desire and strength on that young woman that now belonged to him. As she laid naked and quiet under him, he noticed a slight flush on her cheeks. Kunimitsu didn't even undress himself. He pushed her legs apart and entered her with a deep and long stroke. Saya told him that a girl's first time was painful and they would bleed as a proof of their maidenhood. He didn't want to prolong that more than necessary for her. Yuri bit her lips and closed her firsts tight as feeling him inside. After a few minutes he suppressed a moan on his throat and spilled himself on her womb. The young bride could feel him shakening even with the layers of clothes.

- I hope you sleep well. – he said, pulling away and fixing his yukata. – We will meet on breakfast time.

- Where are you going? – covering her naked form with one of the sheets, she asked shyly.

- I will go to my old room, so you can be more comfortable. It was a tiresome day. – standing up, he didn't even look at her a second time before leaving the place and his new wife all alone.

####

Two weeks later little had change between the young couple. They were now sharing the same chambers, but as soon as he finished himself on her, Kunimitsu would turn around and sleep. They shared some words on meal times, he would ask if she needed something to herself but nothing beyond that. Syusuke felt the strange air and started to talk to Yuri so she wouldn't feel so alone on that new house and away from her family.

As wanting to impregnate her quickly and fulfill his obligations, Tezuka had sex every night since they got married. And she always remained silent and quiet. When she suddenly started to cry, while her husband was taking off her clothes, he was, with no doubts, extremely surprised

- Yuri-san… what happened?

- Forgive me. I know I belong to you now and you can do as you please. But, some days ago we were only strangers to each other - her face was down, trying to hide those shameful childish tears since her heart couldn't be silence anymore. – We are now husband and wife. How can we share a bed every night and not even exchange words? Why do you look at me with such empty eyes? Do I displease you in any way?

Her words spoken with such sorrowful tone finally reached him. It was not her fault. The young man remembered his mother's words and felt horrible as realizing what he had done. His wife's grey eyes looked at him with surprise, as feeling a gentle touch on her hands and the warmth of his fingers.

- You did nothing wrong. - he said, respectfully putting the layers of her clothes back. – I have no right of imposing myself on you. This marriage is a golden cage we were imprisoned together. You own me a child and I own my family an heir. But I will respect your feelings towards this situation. If you are still not expecting, I will not touch you again until you give me permission to do it.

Kunimitsu stood up and started to distance himself one more time.

- Are you angry with me, Tezuka-san?

- Not at all. I will just bring another futon to sleep separately. Do not worry, no one will know.

As hearing the doors closing and seeing herself alone on that room again, she put her arms around her body, the tears falling freely. She wanted to be a good wife. One that could harbor love and care from her husband as time would pass. Even if it was a forced marriage, she wanted to love and love him back. But Tezuka didn't even give her a change to try. He pushed her away since the very beginning. She was a duty wife and would bear a child made out of affection. As he would feel guilty and listen to her cries leaning on the other side of the wall, the young woman let her heart hurt with the certainty of romantic dreams that were now completely shattered.


	11. Chapter 3 - Red Threads Crossing IX

**CHAPTER IX **

A hot summer's afternoon. In the temple some chanting could be heard on that private room near the gardens. Ayana smiled, before drinking her cup of tea. The nervousness of her new daughter-in-law was truly amusing. Yuri was really surprised when her husband told her, during a meal, that his mother wanted a visit. The rumors about Lady Tezuka were all truth. She was absolutely gorgeous and her movements were full of grace. Her voice was gentle as she greeted the young girl. Yuri felt childish and not worthy at her presence. She drank her tea silently, sip by sip:

- So, Yuri-san, did you receive the letter I sent you and Kunimitsu on your wedding day?

- Yes! – she felt silly for giving such a excited answer. Calming down, her voice was collected and polite again. – Thank you for the gifts as well. But we truly wished you were able to be there with us.

- Kuniharu-san came to visit last month and we talked. He is really pleased with you as his daughter-in-law.

- I'm pleased in being a part of the family as well. – she smiled. – Everyone in the Tezuka household is really kind to me.

- Kunimitsu too? – putting her cup down, the dark eyes looked directly at her as a pinkish tone appeared on the girl's cheeks.

- Your son is a gentle husband. He always treats me kindly and is concerned with my well-being.

- You know, Yuri-san… He is my child. And even if we are apart, I know how reserved he can be with someone he doesn't know very well. Do not take it personally if he is quiet around you. Things will change as time passes by. – serving herself of some cake, she put a small place with a piece in front of the girl.

- I wished we could have more time to get to know each other better. – she looked at the liquid of her cup, a sad tone on her voice. – He started to travel again with Fuji-san for work. I can only see him on his free days. Was it the same with you when you lived at the house?

- Ah, sure. The Tezuka men were always very devoted to work. It's their second wife. – she smiled. – But my situation was very different than yours.

- I'm... so sorry. I didn't mean to…

- Do not worry. I'm totally aware how unusual it is my marital situation. – drinking another cup of tea, she took a little longer before continuing. - Please, do not do the same with my son. Even though he is a little difficult.

- I will not, mother-in-law. Tezuka-san is already very dear to me. I intend to be by his side until my last days. – her grey always showed the sincerity of her words. Ayana smiled gladly. Her son was loved.

- Do you think you could be expecting already?

- No… not yet. – her voice left her lips on a ashamed tone. How could she get pregnant if her husband didn't touch her anymore? They were already married for two months. He would wish her goodnight and would always sleep on his separated futon, without saying or doing anything else. She felt so silly as trying to sell such a strong facade on her wedding night just to make him realize how weak she was.

- When it happens, please... – Ayana touched the girl's hand. – ...come to visit me. I want to meet my grandchildren. Kunimitsu was a beautiful and dear baby. I am sure you will have beautiful children as well.

- Tezuka-san…

- And, maybe with a child you two made together, you and my son can get closer too.

Yuri was touched by her words. Her father-in-law would mention her name every day, his voice filled with tenderness. Before the wedding, when she asked about Tezuka's family, her mother and sisters gossiped about Ayana-san, calling her a bad wife for leaving her child and husband behind. Tezuka and Fuji only refer to her with caring words and concern. A woman that was able to harbor so much love between those reserved men couldn't be, by any means, an ill-natured person. Yuri smiled, her hands touching her mother-in-law's back, glad she was able to meet and know her for real.

- I will, Tezuka-san. You will meet all of them.

####

Saya got nauseated as drinking the brown liquid. She would never get use to the sour taste. Already putting the small bottle back inside the drawer, Kunimitsu's sleepy voice called her attention:

- Why do you always drink that? – he woke up missing the warthm of her body next to his.

- Its just a precaution. – going back to the futon, he held her as she laid close.

- Precaution?

- _Tayuus_ cannot carry a child. That tea help us with that. – she kissed his naked chest and he sensed he shouldn't ask about it anymore.

Saya wasn't aware of how much she missed him. After some weeks of his absence, while drinking with Katsuya-san on the main saloon, Fuji joked about his cousin being very busy with his new wife. She overheard the conversation and felt a little jealous. When he finally went back to Akai Hana and entered her room, she couldn't find words to greet him.

Tezuka was surprise when she ran at his direction, holding him tight and kissing him so helplessly. He missed her too. And after so much time away, he just simply didn't want to let go. Saya came in his fingers and mouth and with him inside her. They didn't exchange any words during those passionate hours. When they finally satiated their needs from each other, he felt asleep while she brushed his light hair, his entire body numb.

- Its already morning. You should be gone soon.

- I asked Fuji to call for me when he is done with Katsuya-san. – he kissed her forehead. – Am I disturbing you?

- Not at all. – he had changed so much on those past days. He was more talkative and comfortable around her. "He is a husband now', she thought. His beautiful naked wife on top of him every day. Her arms held his frame tight, wanting to keep him close for just a little more. – Are you enjoying your married life?

- I just have someone to sleep by my side every day now. It is the only real difference. – he answered sincerely and Saya was surprised on his view at the matter. – If she had become pregnant on the first weeks of marriage, it would be easier. She doesn't let me touch her and my father started to wonder if there is something wrong. I wish we could be done with that already.

- Kunimitsu… - Saya sat by his side, her long chocolate hair hiding her breasts. – She must be afraid. Being intimate with a man is a very stressful situation for an inexperienced woman. You should be patience with her and make her comfortable. Do you even talk to her, away from everyday subjects? Are you nice to her?

- We have nothing to talk about. – he was annoyed but her lecture. – I just need to make a child.

- I thought I was able to teach you more than sex. – she picked her yukata and put in front of her naked body, standing up. – Your wife is not only a duty to fulfill; she is a person, with feelings. You are here with me… - the weight of having his company punched her chest. - … and she is there, all alone, away from her family. You have the obligation of making her happy!

She could feel her heart racing fast as feeling so upset on his disregards for his wife. Collecting his _yukata_ and _hakama_ from the floor, she put it on his hands, the purple eyes serious.

- You should leave. Go to your wife's side.

The silence between them was strange as the heavy atmosphere. Tezuka got dressed while she was sitting on the porch, ignoring him. He stopped, fully dressed and looked at her back as the sun started to rise, wondering how things could turn so badly between them.

####

Fuji went to the archery training area. The sun was starting to set and the sky was red with orange tones. He knew his cousin too well. Since their grandfather died, he would only hold a bow and arrow when truly stressed out. To aline his toughts, in the most true way.

Yuri smiled as seeing him close and stopped her adoring observating on her handsome husband. She was wearing a beautiful dark blue _furisode_, the colours of the Tezuka family.

- Fuji-san, good afternoon.

- Good afternoon to you too. – he smiled back, sitting by her side. – Archery isnt really a romantic date, is it? I need to talk to Tezuka about it. He should take you to a better place.

- Ah, is not that! – she was so easily teased. – I just wanted to be near him, but without being a bother. – her voice showed genuine concern. - He has been so silent and quiet lately. I wonder if something happened at work.

- You mean more silent and quietly, right? – his comment made her smile a little. – Don't worry. He is like that sometimes, there's nothing wrong.

Syusuke didn't like to lie. In fact he was always a really sincere person, maybe a little bit cold sometimes. But he liked the girl and didn't want to hurt her feelings. Tezuka was in a terrible mood on the past week when Saya put him out of her chambers. Being such a proud person, he understood how that rejection affected his cousin seriously. But instead of sulking, Fuji tought he should just go to his room and burn his frustration on his eager-to-please bride's body instead of holding that bow and shooting arrows for hours.

- Fuji-san, what exactly is your role on Tezuka-san's work if you don't mind me asking?

- Ah, I don't mind at all. I'm your husband's bodyguard.

- Bodyguard?! – she imagined how such short and thin man could be someone's protector.

- Do not see let your eyes fool you. – Tezuka said, entering the conversation and getting close to them. The servant who was acompaning him on practing had already collected the arrows and put away his bow. Part of his torso and fit arm was exposed since one of the sleeves of his yukata was down for the better use of his aim. – Fuji is really skilled with a sword, since we were young. He could kill even a samurai very easily.

- Really?! – she was really surprised.

- Tezuka, don't say this kind of thing. Yuri-san will be afraid of me.

- No, I will not! That's so incredible! I never met a katana master before!

He laughed at her sentence and sincere enthusiasm.

- I'm no such thing!

- The sensei at the dojo we used to go was so impressed he wanted Fuji to continue and teach there.

- Why didn't you?!

- Too many rules to obey, I prefer my life as it is.

- Fuji is a genius. – Tezuka put his clothes back on and wiped the sweat on his face with a small towel Yuri handled to him. – He could do anything he wanted to. But, he is lazy.

- I just prefer to be the owner of myself. It's a privilege for few people and I intend to use it. – he smiled back to his cousin and Tezuka sensed the irony. – Oh, look at the time. Uncle must be waiting for us to dinner already.

- I will bathe. – he offered a hand to his wife. She was very surprised with the gesture as he helped her to stand up. – Yuri-san, you can go ahead with Fuji. I will not be long.

- Yes. – she answered shyly and followed him with her eyes, to Syusuke's amusement. They were really fun to observe.

####

Tezuka's eyes were opened suddenly, as feeling his wife's hands touching his back and her soft body pressed on his.

- Yuri-san?

- Forgive me for my boldness. – she whispered. – But… can I stay like this tonight? I… really miss you.

- Are you trying to seduce me? - he turned around and look at her with narrow eyes.

- I'm not. I know that… I'm just a silly child and… maybe, that's why Tezuka-san does not feel attracted to me, but… I'm your wife. – her small hands touched his face and he noticed the honesty of her feelings on her grey eyes. – My heart is yours. And my body too. Forgive me for my behavior before. I was just…

- Afraid of me? – his voice interrupted her and she averted her eyes, ashamed. It was the first time he noticed how delicate her features were. The long eyelashes and the redness of her mouth, even with just a small lantern illuminating poorly their chambers. She was his wife. She was beautiful and wanted to please him in every way. He should just make peace with his situation. Being infatuated with a_ tayuu_ wouldn't get him anywhere. And Yuri was the one choosen to share his entire future with.

His thumb touched her lips slowly, before kissing her. Tezuka pulled her closed by her yukata. He kisses were slow and gentle and Yuri felt how different her husband was. She wanted to touch him and explore his body. As reading her thoughts, he stopped and kneeled in front of her, taking his clothes off, putting a trembling hand over his chest.

- You can touch me too. – her eyes were wide as seeing him completely naked. Putting her inhibitions aside, she got closer and kissed his neck and torso. Small butterfly's kisses on his skin as her fingers touched his flat abdomen. Her warm breath reached Tezuka's hip bone, but before she could touch his hardness, he pulled away, kissing her again and making her sit on his lap.

She held his shoulders as his tongue sucked her pink nipples and one large hand massaged her breast. As feeling a long finger inside her, she let a moan out of her throat for the first time and that sincere sound made Kunimitsu lower part even more alert and painful. But that time was not about him. He was going to give her all the pleasure he had denied on the first nights of marriage.

Her back was on the futon again as her eyes were blurred. Her hand touched her husband's chest one more time and she felt his strong heartbeats on her fingertips. But nothing in life could prepare her to the sensation of his mouth between her legs as a second finger entered her body. Yuri's delicated frame arched and she forgot how to breathe. As his tongue touched her flesh she thought she was about to die.

Tezuka was ready to explode. How could she be so tempting? He couldn't wait anymore. Kissing his wife one more time, nibbling her partially open lips, he joined their bodies and held her tight. On an instinctive move her tights embraced his hips and brought him even deeper. She was so tight and hot, her walls constricting him hard. And he clenched his teeth to avoid screaming as he devoured her petit form. His hard breathing was on her neck when he came. And Kunimitsu's hands held Yuri's firmly as his body trembled over hers.


	12. Chapter 3 - Red Threads Crossing X

**CHAPTER X**

Saya stopped for a while, watching him. Hideki was sitting on a bench next to the koi pound. Such a disolated expression on his face. The black clothes on him seemed so strange. She sat by his side and put a scarf around him neck. That autumn day was grey and cold, as the mood on his chest.

Suzuki-san had disappeared for many weeks. Even though it was common behavior of his father, the young doctor sensed something was wrong when his absence started to be longer. Hideki searched for him during many days and nights, until he was informed by a police officer that his body was found floating on a river bench. His son took care of all the funeral arrangements and the tayuus observed him, worried about the situation on his heart condition, helping as much as possible.

The cold wind blew his short hair. He was so quiet. Saya touched his hand, wishing to brush some of that sadness way.

- You need to rest. It was a difficult day.

- I'm fine, thank you. – he answered, without looking at her.

- Hideki-san, wouldn't be better if you go away for a while? To rest. Everyone would understand and...

- My father was covered in debts. – his orange eyes finally look at her, seriously.

- What do you mean?

- One of his debt collectors came to me on his funeral. He said my father left Akai Hana as a security deposity, as the tayuus. I have only two options left: to sell the house or keep the business and give all the profits away to pay for his debts.

- And.. what would happen to us?

- I would have to sell all of you too. To unkonw destinations. I couldn't secure your safety. And even if we stay open, I cannot garantee that we would be fine. If something happens to me because of my condition… - he grabbed the cloth of his kimono on his chest angrily.

- Don't we have any way out?

- Only one, but is almost impossible. If I get married my wife would be responsible if something happens with me. But… why could I find a woman willing to help a broken brothel? And having a sick, useless husband? – he put his hands on his face, feeling defeated.

- Hideki-san... – she touched his broad shoulders trying to confort him. That was a horrible situation. After so many yeras surviving, they would be truly lost if all that stress stopped his heart and their lives would be once more full of uncertainties. She wanted to procted him and the tayuus from a unknow and dark future. Akai Hana was not heaven, but it was the only safe place they acknowledge as home.– Marry me.

- What?! – she tought he would faint with the way he looked at her.

- Marry me. – repeating it seriously, her purple eyes had no hesitation. – I would be a Suzuki. I know that is not the ideal solution, but it's the best one we have, you just said it. Please… allow me to help.

- Saya-san…

- You always took such good care of us. We are all safe because of you. And… - her fingers touched his glasses, adjusting them. - …you saved my life. I want to help you.

- I will marry you. – he stood up and she noticed a small blush on his face. - But you wont have to do anything besides playing a part. You will move to my chambers but I will not touch you! I promise!

Saya as unable to answer anything, but before she could even try, he walked away from her and went to one of the garden's flower pots. He came back with small gathering of beautiful _kudzu_ flowers, with blue and pink tones. Sitting in front of her one more time, he offered the bouquet with a smile:

- You deserve so much more. But, at least accept this as a wedding proposal gift for now.

She was genuinely touched by the gesture and held the flowers near her heart. Bowing her head a little, her long hair covered part of her face and her smile, before saying, respectfully:

- Please, take good care of me.

#####

The surprise between the other tayuus when they entered the dinning room holding hands was expected. Even if it was a fake marriage, they agreed on not telling anyone about it. But they did tell the others about Akai Hana's situation and debts. Hideki made them comfortable about leaving the place since his father was not around anymore. He didn't want anyone to be forced into his problems. Three tayuus asked them permission to leave and Michiko as well.

Between tears she said she was relieved his father was gone, even being a terrible thing to say. Suzuki was her first client and she was forced to serve him many times during all those years. She was finally free and couldn't continue on that place. All Akai Hana staff was touch with her departure, especially because a life for an ex-trayuu was even more difficult. Hideki wished her good luck as the others cried as seeing her leaving.

Their wedding ceremony was simple and fast and they had a special lunch served on Akai Hana's garden, prepared by the others. It was such an enjoyable day and Saya was happy as seeing that their white lie was able to cheer everyone up even for just a moment.

On the next morning, Hideki woke up with the scent of warm food. He sat down and put his glasses on.

- Good morning. – she smiled at him, with a small tray with many different breakfast food.

- Saya-san, what is this? You didnt have to.

- Don't worry about it. – she poured him some tea and offered him the cup. – And everyone would find it weird to a wife not bring her husband breakfast on their first day together.

- Ah, that's true. – he drank the sweet tea, it tasted like berries and honey. – Thank you very much.

- Here. Eat something. – there was some chopped fruit and tofu. And some grilled fish and cucumber salad as well. He could be spoiled by that.

- Ops! – he stood up quickly and surprised her. – I almost forgot!

- What is it? – she observed him going to a big wood trunk. Coming back, he put a object wrapped in silk paper on her hands with a smile. – I hope you like it. It belonged to my mother.

- Your mother? – opening the paper carefully, there was a wonderful pink kimono, with buerflies and flowers embroined on the expensive cloth. Even the white obi was rich in silver details. – Its beautiful! Are you sure I can wear it?

- Of course. I found it out by accident when I was cleaning the drawers to sell the house. There are other clothes I hope you wear as well.

- But… they belonged to you mother. – she touched the kimono with respect. – In all the time I know you, it's the first time you talk about her.

- She left when I was little. – eating some fish, she noticed the change on his eyes as talking about it. – I don't harbor any bad feelings towards her. She was a good and gentle mother as far as I can remember. I cant blame her for leaving her violent husband and a sick child. But I wish I could meet her again. - his wife sat by his side and leaned on his body, trying to comfort him.

- Im sure she misses you as well.

- Hm. Thank you. – he appreciate her kindness and continue to eat, enjoying her company and their first day of their fake marriage.

#####

Tezuka and Fuji came back home, after two weeks of work, with the first autumm storm. They were soaked and the servants helped them with the wet clothes before they went to the bath area.

- Ahhh, that's so good! – Fuji said, as entering the ofuro warm water. – Returning home is the best part.

- Hm. – Tezuka answered, dropping a bucket of warm water on his body before soaping it.

- Are you not taking a bath? – his cousin asked, putting his elbows on the edge of the wooden tub.

- I will do it later. – he washed his short hair in a hurry.

- Hmm. – he was amused. – Are you missing your dear wife so much, Tezuka-san?

He saw when his cousin back got tense with his comment and Kunimitsu was glad he couldn't see the redness of his embarrassed face.

- She will not run away, you know. – the young man put a small towel on his forehead and closed his eyes. – She is in your chamber waiting for you patiently, as always.

- I know. – he answered, drying himself. – Im just taking responsibility.

- Yes, yes. – as Tezuka dressed himself with a clean yukata and left the bathing room, Fuji blue eyes gazed at the ceiling, wondering how long it would take until his cousin would start to get tired of the perfect husband's role.

####

Yuri's eyes opened as hearing his steps at the door. She sat down and smiled as he entered the room:

- Kunimitsu-san. Welcome home.

- Yuri. – he sat by her side. It seemed she had lost some weight. When he traveled she was unable to keep anything on her stomach except for liquids. – How are you feeling? Did you eat something for supper already?

- Yes. Your father asked the servants to bring me some soup. He said Ayana-san also suffered with nauseus. I didn't want to worry him so much.

- It cannot be helped. – his hand touched her abdomen. – This is his first grandchild.

- Your mother sent me a letter while you were away. Can we visit her anytime soon?

- When you feel better I will go to the temple with you. She will be pleased. – he kissed her forehead before standing up. – I will have dinner now. Try to rest more until I come back.

- Yes. – she smiled happily, before covering herself with the blanket again. Putting her palms over her still flat belly she thought to herself that even feeling so sick as not so bad. That child was not forced on her. It was the result of many passionate nights shared with her husband. Yuri remembered the very discreet smile of his when the doctor confirmed her pregnancy and how she was feeling extremely blessed since then.


	13. Chapter 3 - Red Threads Crossing XI

**PART XI**

It was a quiet night at Akai Hana. A strong blizzard was blowing in Kyoto and there was no service. Even the streets were empty. The only sound heard was wind hitting the windows hard.

- Please! – the girly unknown voice along with strong punches on the door started to echoed on the brothel. – Please, help me!

Saya woke up with Katsuya's voice calling her and Hideki. It took some seconds before she was completely awake and opened the door. The tayuu nervously tried to explained them what was happening. Hideki put his glasses on and followed them to the back room. The other tayuus were there, two of them cleaning the bloody face of a teenager laid on an old tatame. Next to them an exact copy of her, with the same green eyes and hair was sitting next to them, unable to move. Her legs were covered with snow and cold burns.

- What happened?! – Hideki came closed and started to examine her.

- The other one said their stepfather tried to rape her sister. And when she tried to run away he spanked her. She carried her all the way through the storm, during hours, from their city.

- She is burning. Katsuya-san, please, bring me more wet towels. And someone bring me the heaviest covers you can find.

- Natsumi… Is Natsumi going to be all right?! – the twin asked with a trembling voice. Her eyes were watery and he noticed how she was about to cry.

- Fortunately, there isnt anything broken. But I will need to stitch some of this deeper cuts and the bruises are large. But she will be okay. What's your name?

- I'm Natsuko. She is my older sister.

- Where's your mother? – Saya asked, coming back with the covers and a new kimono for the older sister. – Hideki, please. I will have to change her clothes.

- I will pick up some medicine on our room while you do it. Please, let's leave them in privacy. – he asked the other tayuus who left the room silently.

- Our mom died some months ago. – she said, sadly, touching her sister's cold palm.

- Were you leaving all alone with this man?

- Yes. We had no other place to go. Natsumi was engaged, but he was traveling to work and save money to buy a house. But, now… - she looked at her sister's purple spots on her skin while Saya was dressing her and all her will power not to cry was starting to crumble.

- Can I come in? – her husband asked on the door.

- Yes, please. – he came inside with an extra latern to help them see her better. – Saya-san, would you help me out?

- Natsuko, go to the kitchen and meet the others. They will give you food and a new change of clothes.

- But...

- He is a doctor. - Saya smiled kindly to the young girl. - We will take good care of her.

After changing and eating, Natsuko also received Hideki's care on her legs before going back to the room where she stayed up all night taking care of her asleep sister. Saya was able to take her husband back to their room to rest. She was worried that the commotion could give him a new heart crisis. Saya stayed with the girls on their room until morning came.

Only in the afternoon Natsumi finally opened her eyes and it took a while before the pain on her body allowed her to notice she was in a strange place. She touched her sister's hand and Natsuko woke up immediately:

- Natsumi! You're awake!

- Where... are we? – she asked, her voice weak. Although they were so much alike, her voice was sweeter than her sister's.

- Akai Hana. It's a brothel. – Saya came near her and touched her forehead. – But, don't worry. You are safe now.

- Thank you. – her tears started to fall, before Natsuko wiped them gently.

- Nee-chan, don't cry. That man isnt going to find us anymore. You will be well soon, please, dont cry.

- But…. Akira… he doesn't know where we are.

- Akira? – Saya asked, putting a small wet towel on her forehead. She was still a little feverish.

- Her fiancé.

- I'm Saya. We can look for him when you get better. For now, just rest. I will bring you some food and will ask my husband to come and check on you.

######

After staying all day taking care of her sister, Natsuko was draw by the scent of food coming from the kitchen. Akai Hana was close to clients on their second night on a row. Silently she crossed the hallway. Embarrassed by her hunger, she stooped at the kitchen's door, as realizing the others were there, talking:

- I feel sorry for them. All alone in the world.

- I wonder what Hideki-san will do. The situation is hard already with only us, we don't need other two mouths to feed.

- Katsuya! How could you say something so mean like that?

- I'm not lying. Suzuki-san was a horrible man, but at least this place was always crowded. I don't even know why we are with two day offs, we aren't even working that much.

- Hideki-san and Saya-san are doing their best for us. Our plates are always full and we only sell our services to wealthy men.

- Kyoko is right. We have nothing to complain. We should be nice to those girls.

Natsuko felt like a burden. She didn't know anything about their situation, she had barged in and staying for free. She needed to do something to help while her sister was still recovering.

Reuniting all her courage, she took a deep breath and walked fast, avoinding being seein by the others.

Hideki was in his study, the doors opened while he was reading a book. When the girl stomped in, with such a serious face and kneeled and bowed deeply in front of him, he as genuinely confused:

- Hideki-sama!

- Ye.. yes?

- I have a humble request to make!

- Nee-chan and I dont have anywhere to go. She can cook and sew very well. But I'm too clumsy and useless. I know I'm not as beautiful and delicate as her, but… please, I want to become a tayuu! – she felt a lump on her throat as finishing that sentence.

- How old are you? – Hideki's voice was a cold whisper.

- Fifteen.

- Were you ever touched by a man?

- Of... of course! – he grabbed her by her arm in a rude way, bringing her close.

- Were you ever touched by a man? – asking again, he pulled her kimono's sleeve down, revealing a naked shoulder and immobilize her to the ground.

- I... I...

- So there will be no problem if I check your body.

The light green eyes got big and watery. She was absolutely terrified. At that moment Saya walked in bringing him his medicine and the tray and pills hit the ground at her surprise with the scene. His orange eyes, always so kind, were looking at the girl in such predatory way. When Natsuko looked at Saya, her tears feel big and serious.

- Hideki-san, what are you doing?!

- Natsuko said she wanted to be a tayuu. – he answered without taking her eyes of the young girl. – I just want her to understand the meaning of this. – sliding between the girl's tights, he pulled her kimono revealing her skin. – My father used to test some of the new tayuus personally. Maybe I should do this as well.

- No... please... stop! – closing her eyes, she tought her heart would stop.

- Hideki-san, its enough! Please, stop!

- Natsuko-san. – he obeyed his wife and stood up, looking at her seriously. – Don't you ever say this again. Your body isnt an object you can give away so easily.

He was about to leave the room when Saya's hand grabbed his haori. She took him inside of their chambers, letting him go before closing the doors strongly as they came inside.

- Sa… Saya-san…

- What were you thinking?! You almost scared her to death! – it was the first time he saw her enraged.

- She needed to understand!

- You were cruel! – grabbing his clothes with shaking hands, he noticed how hurt she was. – Doing that kind of thing was cruel!

Hideki didn't know what to say. He was ashamed of his behavior. Her legs couldn't carry the weight of her stress anymore and she felt to the ground with her knees. The doctor held her so she wouldn't hurtself so much:

- Saya-san!

- You… - her hair covered her face and she grabbed his arms. – looked so similar to your father. The day I got here… he looked at me in the same way.

Her husband's arms held her tight. He felt horrible at realizing what he had done to her. Her entirely body shook with sadness and his embrace became even stronger, as trying to protect her from those bad memories.

- Please, forgive me. – he whispered near her neck. – I'm not him. I would never hurt any of you. – his fingers slowly touched her face, putting the chocolate locks away from her eyes. – I would never hurt you and nobody else will. I promise. Please, forgive me, Saya-san.

She didn't find the words to respond, only resting her head on his broad chest. It was the first time they touched each other like that. Those out-of-sync heartbeats somehow seemed very comfortable. And, in a very long time, she was certain of being able to believe in a man's words again.


	14. Chapter 3 - Red Threads Crossing XII

After spending two entire days at his office surrounded by important documents that demanded his concentration and attention, Tezuka was almost a sleep-walker. Since he wasn't leaving home any time soon, he needed to put everything in order so Fuji could deliver the papers.

He finish the last documents and breath heavily stretching his arms. He looked to the trees outside, from the opened doors of his office and realize how red and orange were the leaves already. Time was passing by so quickly. His mind reminded him of Saya. He wondered how she was and if she was well. He remember the last night they spent together and how her eyes, before filled with pleasure, looked at him in such an angry way. Leaning on the wall, he couldn't remember the last time he had sex. Such an addictive activity. Sometimes Yuri would accidently pressed her body on him while sleeping and that alone was enough to making him hard on the mornings. It was embarrassing. He was not a horny teenager anymore. But he was jealous at Fuji every time he spent the night at Akai Hana.

Standing up, he closed the doors to avoid papers flying with the wind. It was night already. Yuri should be having dinner with his father by now. He went to the bathing area and discarded his clothes, entering just with the yukata. He found it strange his wife kimono was there on a bench. Opening the door, Yuri was entering the ofuro and she got under water, embarrassed as seeing him:

- Kunimtsu-san!

- Ah… - he looked the other way. – You forgot the doors unlocked.

- I'm sorry! I got distracted! – her face as covered by her blond wet hair.

- I will leave and come back when you are finish. I'm sorry for intruding.

- No! – her voice made him stop at the door and look at her. – Please, stay. I can help you, washing your back. Would you allow me to do it?

He accepted out of tiredness and how eager to please him she looked. Those sincere grey eyes could be so manipulative, especially with her innocent face. He stripped and got into the ofuru. She started to sponge his shoulders with a sweet fragrance and he felt his tense muscles on his neck starting to relax with the warm water and her light fingers.

Yuri touched her husband's shoulders and arms. His skin was so smooth. And it used to be pressed and rubbed against her own for many times while they made love. Since her pregnancy was confirmed he didn't touch her. She couldn't even remember when he last kissed her, in the lips.

- Kunimtsu-san…

- Hm?

- Am I ugly?

- What? – he turned around and looked at her. – Why are you saying such a thing?

- You do not touch me anymore. – her face was down, looking at the water. – Not even for a kiss. Sometimes I wished you could… hold me again like you used to.

Kunimitsu looked at his wife and felt guilty. She was already five months along in her pregnancy. Her body was different but not at all in a bad way. Her thin and fit frame transformed in a very curvaceous one. He really wanted to ease his desires on her at that moment. She was naked, her voluptuous form at just some centimeters away. The moist skin glistering with the water drops, her beautiful face frame by the wet blond hair. Tezuka wanted to taste all of those new curves and see her twist in pleasure, but the bump on his belly didn't allow him to.

- You are not ugly. – he touched her hand under water and she looked at him, a charming redness on her cheeks. – But you are carrying a child. I will not be selfish about it and force you to attend to my needs.

- But… I will not feel forced. – she came closed and one of his tights was between her legs. Althought she did it without any intention, it was enough to make him tight on his lower abdomen. – Are you not feeling lonely?

- I appreciate your concern. – his hand touched her face. – And your honesty towards me. But I do not wish you to worry with anything beyond this baby.

He leaned on the other side of the ofuru and brought her to his chest, closing his eyes next.

- After you give birth I will hold you every night.

Yuri was surprised at his sentence but soon her arms were around him and her face on the curve of his shoulder.

- Hm. – she whispered, with a smile.

- I will manage somehow. – he said, touching her back. His father and servants would be shocked if they found out they were bathing together. It was not decent for a married couple to share such moments. But he didn't mind. Since he couldn't be with Saya, he felt he had every right to enjoy that selfish moment with his wife.

####

He stoped in front of Akai Hana's entrance door and stayed there for a while. A cold wind blew his scarf and short hair. The house was full of clients and music and loud laughers could be heard. Tezuka came inside wishing that Saya would be available.

As seeing her pouring some sake for an old man, he felt relived. Her smile was wide as she stood up and went on his direction.

- Tezuka-dono! Welcome!

- Hm. You seem well.

- Would you like to drink something? – she was so beautiful. Wearing a new green kimono with cover leafs on the sleeves, her hair tight on a high ponytail and some carmin on her lips.

- If you are not busy… - he looked a little shy. - … could we go to your chambers and talk?

She stopped and look at him, confused. Didn't his cousin told him about her marriage? Even if it was a fake one, all the clients new about it by now. She felt sorry for him and agreed. Hideki was away, visiting his old doctor. His absence was fortunate. It was better to explain everything in private.

- Excuse me. – he said, as entering that unknown room. He looked around and didn't see any of her belongings. Seating on the tatame, he asked. – Are you changing rooms?

- I moved. – she said, offering him some sake, sitting in front of him. – To my husband's chambers.

Tezuka didn't feel when the little cup slipped trough his fingers.

- You.. got married?

- To Hideki-san. Its being a while. I'm not a tayuu anymore. I'm the manager now.

- Were you so upset with me? – his dark eyes were hard on her. – Did you do this to hurt me?

- How's your pregnant wife? – she grabbed the cup on the floor and put it on the small table next to them. – For someone who only slept by your side, it must have been a surprise when a child appeared inside her.

- You know I'm only fulfilling my duty. – he said, his teeth and firsts clenched.

- So I am. Akai Hana former owner put us in debt. Since Hideki-san has a heart condition he needed someone to take his name and continue with the house so the tayuus wouldn't be sold away. I am just helping my family.

- Why you did not looked for me? I could pay for your debts.

- How would you explain to your family you giving money away for a brothel house? What would your father and wife say?

- But! – he was silent as her warm hands touched his face and she smiled, wanting to ease the bad atmosphere between them.

- I missed you. I'm sorry for treating you so bad before.

- Hm. – Tezuka held her tight, feeling the scent of her skin. – Saya-san…

- Yes?

- Is that really a fake marriage? Are you not forced on anything?

- I'm not. – she touched his chest with her forehead. – Hideki-san is really good to me. Do not worry.

- I'm glad. – the proximity of her body was too much for him. He kissed her neck, her scar. He was about to touch her breast when she pushed him away.

- Don't. – her head remained down, without looking at him. – We cannot. Even if it's a fake marriage I need to respect Hideki-san. And I will not help you to betray your wife anymore.

- I am sorry. - he sat by the wall and she could see the hardness under his hakama. He looked really bothered and ashamed by it. Getting close and opening his clothes, she touched him and made him shiver.

- It must been painful. – her purple eyes glimmered under the lantern's light. With her thumb she stroked the head feeling the moist. As her fingers started to gently press him, his breathing started to get fast. Why only a mere touch from her could he so powerful on him?

He felt so ashamed. Yuri wanted to please him and he rejected her, going to Kyoto only to receive a hand job out of pity. Only to know there was some other man calling her his wife. He tossed his head as a first wave of pleasure hit him. Tezuka looked at Saya and noticed a small shade of red on her face. Was she getting excited too, seeing how he was reacting for her? He wondered if she knew how proud she seemed every time he would climax with her. Like a teacher seeing a student writing beautiful calligraphy or doing calculations with no flaws.

He came into her hand, slowly and painfully and she continued to touch him until he was completely done. With her free hand, Saya pushed away his sweaty bangs while he tried to breath normally again and kissed his forehead, whispering.

- Consider this a last time gift.


	15. Chapter 3 - Red Threads Crossing XIII

**CHAPTER XIII**

Natsumi was folding some kimono on the laundry area. Since she was well and able to walk, she asked for chores around the house. She helped on the kitchen and ironing the clothes and cleaning the rooms before the clients arrived, since they were not allow to remain in the saloon. Her sister also helped with house chores, but since she was incredibly strong for a young girl, she was the one responsible for carrying pieces of wood for the fireplace, cleaning the floor and remove the snow before it would accumulate on the doors. Hideki appreciate her willing to help, since all that hard work would cost them extra money to be done. Natsuko apologized to him and Saya for her foolishness and promised never talk about it again.

Natsumi stopped her work for a moment and looked sad. On the night before, while going to sleep, she listened the doctor saying it would be hard to pay for food next month. Saya offered to sell some of her kimono away and he apologized for making her doing so. Natsumi went to sleep feeling completely guilty. They were fed, with their own room and well clothed. They treated them like family and never asked anything in return. So she should be the one to give it back for all the trouble they were causing.

She fold the last pieces of clothes and put them on a basket. She had some moments before starting to prepare dinner with the others. Looking for Hideki and Saya, she found them on his office. The manager was sat by her husband, while he did some calculations.

- Excuse-me, Suzuki-san. Saya-san. I'm sorry to brother you, but can we talk?

- Of course. - Hideki adjusted his glasses, giving her fully attention.

- I know you're under financial problems at the moment. And that I and my sister living here are making it worse.

- Natsuki, don't worry about it. We know how dangerous the world could be to women. We were glad to hekp you. You two are more than welcome here.

- And you already help so much. – he completed his wife sentence. – Having you two here is really a pleasure. Things are happier since you arrived. You and Natsuko are family.

- Since we are family, it means to help each other on difficult times. – she looked at them, the light green eyes determinate. – I want to be a tayuu here.

- Do you have any idea of what this mean?

- Of course I do, Saya-san. But on those last weeks I observed the others. I know how to behave. I'm not as worthy as a virgin, but I can gather some clients.

- Natsumi… - Saya touched her hand and she smiled sadly.

- We were in love and about to get married. There was no dowry or a big ceremony. There was nothing to wait for.

- Some of the clients... – Hideki was really careful with his words. - ...may be kind. But others could be rude inside those private chambers.

- I understand, Suzuki-san. But, my body is already tainted. All I have left I want to use it to help you. I will not regret about it or give you any concerns, please, allow me to. – she bowled deeply and they look each other defeated. She was a beautiful girl and they had a short staff now. Every golden coin would be welcome and used. She would be one more flower exposed at the Akai Hana.

Natsuki started to prepare herself for the auction and first night two days before. Saya gave her a new white yukata. The others helped her with the make up and hair. Natsuko entered the room and realize immediately what was happening. She ran and stood up in front of her sister, grabbing her clothes in front of everybody:

- What do you think you're doing?!

- Helping. – the older twin answered slowly. Saya and the others tayuu left them alone and went out of their room.

- With your body?!

- It's the only thing I own. – gently she touched her sisters hands and distanced herself. – You walked through a blizzard to save me that night. When we were little you would always take care of me. – Natsuki whipped away her tears, before smiling. – I will help these wonderful people that gave us shelter. You're my beloved baby sister. I will take care of you now.

Natsuko couldn't do anything as seeing her sister's determination. On that night, while male voices filled the saloon and screamed during her action, she stayed on her room, her hands covering her ears, while crying silently, cursing their destiny.

Next morning came and they met on the bathing room, without exchanging any words. Natsuko helped her sister bathe trying to wash away from her skin any traces of what happened, while silently fought with the tears that wanted to flow one more time.

#####

- Ah, Fuji-san... – Katsuya whispered, while feeling his kisses on her tights. After all those years he was still her best client. And had very inventive ways of waking her up, even in such cold morning.

- What, Katsuya-san? – he smiled playfully, his hands on her breasts and his lips on her abdomen.

- Don't start something you cannot finish. It's already morning.

- I will be here for a while if it doesn't bother you. – kissing her belly up, he stopped near her breasts.

- Is your cousin still upset with you?

- I shouldn't tell Saya-san that he would be a father.

- You were drunk on the saloon. It was not your fault. Sake has the power of making tongues go loose. – her tights embraced his thin frame tight and brought him close.

- I know… but the way he looks at me since then, I'm not fit for such passive aggressive treatment.

- Tezuka-san seems like a very interesting person. I wanted to had a chance to share a night with him. – she touched his short light hair.

- It's a pity you are leaving soon. I would like to meet your future husband.

- He is a client, just like you. I don't think he would like that. He prefers to pretend I was a lady.

- But I would only ask your address. So I could visit you when I feel lonely. Do you think he would be mad? – his sentence made her laugh. He touched her short dark hair while slowly entering her body and his blue eyes were on hers.

- You will find someone new to play with. – her soft fingers were on his face and she smiled. – You are such a pretty and talented boy.


	16. Chapter 3 - Red Threads Crossing XIV

**CHAPTER XIV**

Natsuko opened the doors at Akai Hana happily. The snow outside was starting to melt and the sun was out. She was always the first one to wake up, followed by her sister that would start preparing breakfast. Saya arrived in the kitchen with Hideki and they smile at seem them:

- Good morning, twins.

- Good morning, Saya-san, Hideki-san!

- Do you need any help, Natsumi?

- No, thank you. You can wait with Suzuki-san on the table while the first dishes are starting to get ready. – she answered with a smile. She was a such polite and kind girl and she was popular with the clients. Money was still tight, but not like before.

The table was set with many dishes in a short time. Hideki, Saya and the twins started to eat while the others still didn't show up.

- Hideki-san, I will go out this morning to pick up some vegetables and chicken for dinner. Natsuko, could you go with me and helping carrying the baskets?

- Of course! – she answered, with a small bread on her mouth.

- Thank you again for always helping out, Natsuko-san. I wish I could do more around the house as well.

- Don't worry, Suzuki-san! I really like to help! You should save your energy for making a child with Saya-san already so I can play with him or her!

- Natsuko! – she scolded her sister as Saya's and Hideki's face were deep red. – You shouldn't say those things! It's a private subject! I'm sorry, Saya-san…

- Don't worry about it. – she forced a smile, unable to look at her husband. – I also have to buy some tread and sew needles to fix some kimonos. Would you like to go with me, Natsumi?

- Yes, please.

They left home and went straight to the market. After so much time inside Akai Hana's walls, the twins were amazed with Kyoto's grand buildings, nothing similar to the small farm area they were born and raised. Even the shy winter sun was pleasant enough on Natsumi's skin.

The young women bought everything they need and were already heading back home. Natsuko and Saya were some meters behind looking at some sweets, while Natsumi was near a pottery tend, when they head fast steps and a male voice shouting could be heard:

- Natsumi! – a young man with brown hair and eyes grabbed her by her arm in a violent way.

- Akira?!

- What do you think you are doing?! I've looked for you during weeks! Did you leave me to become a tayuu?! – his grip on her arm was strong and painful.

- It's not what you think… - she said, her arm being twisted by him. He was completely enraged.

- I've worked so much to marry you, to buy us a house and your stepfather told me you had run away! People told me you work on a brothel house! Why did you ashamed me like this?!

- Akira, stop, please! You're… going to break my arm! – she started to cry and kneeled on the snow. Other people were passing by and did nothing to interfere.

- Maybe you will know some of the pain I felt! – he twisted her hand even more, but before he could do something worse, a bucket of eggs hit his head and he let her go. Trying to clean the remains of his face, he looked around slowly, seeing a smiling young man by his side.

- You shouldn't make a woman cry.

- Onee-chan! – Natsuko raced to her side and helped her stand up. – Akira, what did you do?! Are you crazy?!

- Fuji-san! – Saya looked at him and to the unknown dirty man confused. – What's happening?!

- Hello, Saya-san. This man was bothering one of your lovely flowers.

- She is a whore!

- You are wrong! Do you want to know what really happened?! Our stepfather tried to rape her and she almost died beaten because she preferred to remain faithful to you!

- Is that true?

- Of course! Everyone at Akai Hana helped us until now! And during all this time she worried about you every day!

He looked at the girl who remained holding her hurt arm next to her body and crying silently, full of remorse. When he tried to go to her direction, a shinny blade was in front of him. Fuji's blue eyes looked at him deadly serious.

- Go away. You do not deserve to get near her.

- You shouldn't meddle! – he took a small blade from his pocket and tried to stab him. Syusuke only turned around and hit him with the cable of his sword on the middle of his backbone, making him drop on the dirty snow. At that moment some Kyoto police officers were already getting near of the commotion.

- Fuji-san! What's happening here?

- Good morning, officers. This man was violent towards that young lady and tried to attack me. – he smiled, pointing at the knife in his hands. – Could you just do something about it?

- Of course! – since Tezuka was a justice officer and Fuji worked together with him, he was well esteemed on the police force as well. They took the man away and he turn around to Natsumi.

- Are you okay?

- I'm fine. – she answered too ashamed to look at him. – Thank you for your help.

- Fuji-san, thank you. I will take them home so Hideki can take a look at her arm. Thank you so much. – Saya bowed a little before they went away.

When they arrived Saya told Hideki what happened and he examined Natsumi's arm. The place where her former fiancé had grab was purple and her shoulder was sore. It didn't break anything but he thpught it was better to immobilize for a week.

Saya was on their room, while Natsuko was picking some clean clothes to her sister. She helped the older twin to undress and put some medicine on the purple areas. Since they arrived home she was dead silent. She still couldn't believe what happened. Her long hair was down, hiding her new tears:

- I hate men. – she whispered to Saya's surprise.

- You shouldn't say such thing.

- Since they are born, the only thing they do is take from us. Take and steal everything. Our love, our dreams! Even our dignity!

- I know you're hurt. – Saya's hand pressed the medicine lightly on her skin. – But there are good men around as well. Hideki-san is one of them. And the young man who helped you today, Fuji-san. When I first started here I was filled by rage and sorrow. I even tried to end my own life. Hideki-san was the one who saved me.

The girls eyes looked at her, surprised.

- Do not harbor bad feelings, Natsumi-san. They are only going to eat you inside out.

Natsumi spent seven days taking pain medication and with her arm immobilized. The clients asked for her while she stayed at her room with her sister. At least she wouldn't have to deal with them for a while, but that thing on her arm was such a hassle. She couldn't do anything by herself and Natsuko always needed to be around to help.

When Hideki allowed her to go back to her activities, she was already reserved by an unknown client. She was fixing the last details on her kimono when he came inside and the familiar voice surprised her:

- How is your arm, Natsumi-san? – Fuji smiled at her, entering the room and sitting by her side.

- Just fine, thank you. – she answered politely. - Could I offer you some sake?

- Please. – he observed how her movements were gentle and full of grace. Was she really going to marry with that rude man? Her hands were frail and delicate and Fuji touched her palm when she handled him the small cup.

- Such lovely fingers didn't deserve to be crush.

- Why did you help me? – she asked while he took a sip.

- I cannot stand seeing a woman crying. – putting the cup down, he touched a lock of her light green hair and smiled. – Specially beautiful ones.

- Does your flattery really work, Fuji-san?

- Most of the time.

- So… - starting to undress, she looked at him over her naked shoulder. - …what you want me to do? Pleasure you with my mouth? Or with my body? – she asked with a bored tone. She just wanted him to leave already. She didn't like him and his smiles annoyed her.

He pulled her close by her hips and made her lay on the futon gently. She looked at him with surprised eyes, as he pulled one of her tabi and kissed the delicate foot and toes. Natsumi felt her soul get pierced by those sharp blue eyes.

- I want to make you shiver. And scream my name in pleasure.

######

Hideki opened his eyes, feeling a sharp pain on his chest. "Not again." he told himself as sitting on the futon. He always suffered more on the cold days. Trying to breath normally again, he looked at Saya-san, asleep by his side and didn't want to disturb her. She was so peaceful. He asked himself if her long chocolate hair could be as soft as it seemed. Her partially opened red lips and relaxed features. She moved a little on her dreams and he could notice a part of her breasts not hiding by the yukata. He turned his gaze away and felt embarrassed. They were married for six months already. Even sleeping in the same bed to avoid suspicions, he would always just wish her goodnight and would turn around, respecting his promise of not touching her. But it was hard. Sometimes in the middle of the night Saya would touch his back or even press herself entirely on him, while sleeping. And Hideki felt like a wave of electricity ran across his entire body. Even being a sick useless husband, he was still a man. And having such a beautiful fake wife was torture sometimes.

- Can't sleep? – she asked, eyes still closed, a hand gently over his.

- Saya-san… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up.

- It's okay. – she look at him kindly. – Aren't you feeling well?

- No, I'm good. – he laid again, looking at her.

- It's strange, but, after such long time sleeping by your side, I can always feel the absence of your warmth on the bed.

- Our bodies got used to each other. – realizing what he had said and how pink her cheeks were, he felt embarrassed one more time. – Ah, I'm sorry! I said it wrong, it's just…

Her warm palm on his chest made him stop talking. He was always so kind and gentle. His smiles were there for her every day. After everything her husband had done, she tough she was never going to get attached to another men. Her heart rested a little with all the affection Tezuka had showed, but now it was different. She kissed him lightly. His lips were warm and soft. When she distanced herself, his eyes were wide and surprised:

- Saya-san… what are you doing?

- I'm your wife. – she kissed the space next to his heart. – I want to be your wife for real.

She touched his face gently and she extended the gesture to his short hair.

- You don't own me anything. If you feel obligated to do something…

- I'm not. Please, Hideki… - she kissed him tasting every part of mouth and tongue he offered. His arms brought her close and held her possessively. Her yukata was completely opened and he traced kisses on her neck and torso. On the almost completely darkness of their room, he wanted to memorized her taste and every curve. The young doctor was slow on his ministrations on her body and Saya felt anxious to be filled by him, biting her lips while his fingers, hands and mouth would explore her body entirely.

His clothes were abandoned on the futon and she scattered kisses on his broad chest and face. His amber eyes always so tender were now filled with pure desire.

Not wanting to make him force his body, Saya made him lay and climbed on top of him. They kissed desperately before she moved to meet his hardness. He was so tick and big and she trembled when he entered her completely. Hideki held her delicate palms and their fingers enlaced as she started to move. He sat down and sucked her round perfect breasts, making her moan his name. There was no need for polite suffixes anymore.

As she started to contract, he turned her gently without separating their bodies and made her lay on her side, one knee on his chest. His large palms grabbed her hips and touched her on the insides of her tights. Saya's face was on the futon, she grabbed the sheets trying not to scream. She wondered if her husband had any idea of what he was doing to her.

Hideki came as feeling his wife's walls compressing him hard. He wondered how life could ever be the same after her.

- Are you all right? – she asked, several minutes later, laying by his side. His skin was still so hot and sweaty and his heart was about to jump out his chest.

- I am. – smiling, he kissed her gently. – Don't worry. It just takes me a little longer to calm down. When I visited my doctor last time I told him about us getting married. I didn't even ask anything and he joked on this being the only excise my heart could take. As long as we don't do it during the whole day, I will be fine.

- I'm glad. – she answered while he touched her long hair in a lazy way. His strange heart beats started to be dear to her. – Hideki…

- Yes?

- Do you think we can be happy?

- Aren't we already? Up until today, you were the best fake wife anyone could ask for. I will do my best to be a real husband you deserve as well.

Saya smiled and held his hand, kissing his fingers. Soon her eyes were heavy out of tiredness and she felt asleep. Putting the covers over them, Hideki smiled. He wanted to share so many more with her. Before also closing his eyes, he ask his heart a little more time to spend by his wife's side.


	17. Chapter 3 - Red Threads Crossing XV

**CHAPTER XV **

Natsumi woke up putting a hand over her face. Fuji was still dead asleep by her side. They were both completely naked under that light blanket. Her light green eyes were angry over him. Her throat was sore from all the moans she held inside. And her body disobeyed and shook entirely under his control many many times. The teenager stood up and started to dress. Three weeks had passed since she started to serve him. And she didn't know what a good night of sleep since then was.

On the first couple of nights together he just teased her. Her body was a flawless playground where he explored everything. The first time she climaxed, holding him tight, he smiled and she felt so embarrassed. Sometimes he would stop as feeling her close, just to tease her. And Natsumi hated him for making her feel so good in something that was nothing but an obligation, a filthy job. As soon as his breathing calmed down, he was ready to do it again. He was a perverted. A monster.

She didn't understand why the other tayuus liked him so much. He would always be welcome with the beast sake and their sincere smiles. Syusuke would compliment them every time he arrived and even brought sweets time to time.

She opened a little bottle and drank that horrible potion to avoid pregnancy. Looking at him, so relaxed, she wondered what would happened if he took some. Maybe on his breakfast tea. An evil smile crossed her face.

- Natsumi-san… - he whispered, eyes still closed, startling her. She put the medicine back on the little table before looking at him.

- Yes, Fuji-san?

- Would you come back? – a hand appeared from the covers, calling her back. – Its lonely here.

- It's already morning. I was going to bring some breakfast to you.

- Not hungry yet. – he answered, displeasing her. With a deep breath she returned to the futon before he grabbed her close with a smile. – Thank you for letting me stay longer.

- You don't have to thank me. But, I wonder if they don't miss you at home.

- There is no place for me there right now. – his voice was serious and she could sense a hit of sadness. – Being away is the best thing I can do.

- What happened? – as seeing her genuine concern, Syusuke smiled again and place his forehead on her chest.

- You are so cute, Natsumi-san. Even if you have an angry look on your face.

- And I'm not angry. – she looked away. - Just… a little tired.

- Did I warn you off? I will let you rest. We will be only doing it once next time. – he said, before closing his eyes again, unaware of the deep redness on her cheeks.

#####

Ayana was surprised and happy as seeing her husband expecting her at the temple's garden. But in the absence of his smile, and such seriousness on his dark eyes, she knew he wasn't bringing good news.

They sat on the garden's covered area. It was a beautiful spring day. Colorful flowers surrounded them and the tall trees started to bloom.

- Forgive me for not coming sooner. I could not leave the house yet. The atmosphere there… is still not very good.

- I understand. – she poured him some green tea. – But… Kuniharu-san, what happened? Yuri-san and Kunimitsu came in here last month. She was so healthy and content.

- The doctor said the baby was suffocated by the umbilical cord. He was dead even before being born.

- Poor Yuri-san…

- Her mother and father wanted to take her back. She spent the first days only crying and not eating.

- How did our son react?

- He said she was his wife and he was going to take care of her. He has being doing that since then and working from home. She is getting better slowly.

- I cannot even imagine this kind of pain. Losing a child like this… specially your first one. Kunimitsu must be devastated as well.

- Ayana-san. - he touched her hand. – I was wondering if you would like to return with me.

- Kuniharu-san… you know I cannot. Your father's others…

- I am the head of the Tezuka family now. You are my wife. Kunimitsu will be please with you there, it can even help Yuri-san too.

- I am sorry, dear husband. – she released her hand from his and looked at him with a sad smile. – But no good will come from me returning. – touching his face, he looked at her truly desolated. – You made such a good job raising him on your own. I never thanked you for that. I am so sorry for everything you and him are going trough.

Kuniharu pulled her close and held her. His chin on the top of her head. She had just rejected him again. As trying to apologize, she stay quiet and silent inside his arms, letting him hold her until he was satisfied. Ayana wondered what she had done to deserve such caring, loving husband. For many times she wished she was able to reciprocate his feelings. But her heart simply was not on that place.

#####

Kunimitsu entered his room carrying a small tray. It was so strange for the servants seeing him providing to his wife needs. He seemed tired and thinner on those past weeks, since he wasn't sleeping much, worrying about her.

The full moon illuminated her small frame on the outside area. She was wearing a black kimono. That color bothered him, as the absence of her smiles. He sat by her side and put the tray in front of her, gently:

- I brought your dinner.

- Thank you. – she didn't look at him. On her hands she held a small blanket. It was his mother's gift for their child. - Kunimitsu-san…

- Yes?

- What will you do with a wife that cannot give you an heir? – her voice was almost like a whisper. – Are you going to leave me?

His heart was heavy with her question and that kind of concern on such time.

- I will not. It was not your fault. Nobody could prevent this kind of thing. You did nothing wrong.

- Did you see him? I was not even allowed to hold him much. His little fingers and hands were already so blue...

Kunimitsu got closer and held her. She was almost numb from all that sadness.

- He had your hair. He would be a strong boy. You did a good job. We will pay our respects when you feel better. Offer incense and flowers on his grave. – feeling her small hands grabbing his clothes and the trembling of her silent cry, he continued. – And, when your body heals we will have other child.

Tezuka was feeling guilty. He really tried to feel something for the loss of his son but he just felt like he had failed on his efforts to fulfill his role. He had impregnate her and made her carry that heavy weight during months and bear such a painful childbirth for nothing. Yuri was the one suffering the most for his half-hearted feelings.

A strong wind blew some dandelions from the garden. While his wife sobbed and her tears moistened his chest, he felt so useless. Looking at the flowers he wished he could be also taken far away from that place.


	18. Chapter 3 - Red Threads Crossing XVI

**CHAPTER XVI **

Saya kissed her husband as soon as they entered their room and took away his glasses, putting them safely on a little bed side table. It was a day off in Akai Hana. They decided to prepare a summer barbecue outside, at the gardens, to cerebrate the paying of a great part of their debts. The last months were good on them and the house was always crowded. While the other girls continued to drink and eat, the young couple left without being noticed.

Hideki looked at her while her light palms removed the fabric over his skin. His wife kissed his jawline, neck, shoulders and chest. Their room was completely dark, except for the moonlight coming from the open doors. It was hot and the trees standed still, with no wind blowing.

Saya kissed his abdomen and made him sit on their futon before touching between his legs and soon he was hard on her palms. Her tongue and red lips pleasured him until he stopped her, pushing her gently to bed. The chocolate hair contrasting with the white sheets and the purple eyes seducing him. He stopped and watched his wife for a while, being sure he would never get used of having her so close. Pulling her clothes away completely and while still kissing her, Saya moved and kneeled on fours, in front of her husband. Hideki touched her insides and licked her lower back, as feeling on his fingers how wet and ready she was.

Something was different. She was never shy when making love, but he could sense pure lust coming from her pores. Suzuki held her smaller frame tight while moving. And she came twice, with his hands on her hips, as her name echoed in his desire-filled voice.

Her fingers crossed his chest, as they were side by side. She wondered if it was all right to feel so happy and loved. They were already together for almost two years. Saya wanted so much more from the life they shared. Touching his hand, she brought it closer to her heart.

- I want to bear your children.

Hideki's eyes opened suddenly and looked at her. His initial surprise and the sudden tightness on his heart was getting down as seeing the calm look on her eyes, her long unraveled hair hiding parts of her body. He touched her face with both hands, the orange eyes afraid of her words.

- What are you saying? – he smile sadly. - Your husband is a sick man.

- And you have an ex-tayuu as your wife. We got married because of a debt and then we fell in love. Life will never be completely perfect; we just have to make our best with it.

- But…

- If our child gets your sickness, I will take care of him or her. I will love our baby as much as I love you. – she kissed his forehead and put a hand over his weak heart, trying to ease his worries. - I will not abandon him. And I will never leave your side.

- Where would we live? We cannot raise a child inside of Akai Hana.

- We could move to the outer areas. There is nothing there, just a huge storage room we can adapt. At least, until we can have enough for a small home and move out. – she moved close to his chest and closed her eyes. Her voice was sweet and full of love. - I really want us to have a family. Our own family.

She was the woman who survived betrayal, death and so much pain. That surrendered herself on a fake marriage for a brothel house. That accepted a sick man as her husband and loved him with all her heart. Saya had given him so much happiness. Seeing her belly grown with his child inside would be the joy of a lifetime for someone who was supposed to be death many years ago. His wife had given him a life. A normal life. She had every right on being a little selfish now.

Touching his wife silky hair, Hideki kissed her forehead, before whispering:

- Thank you.

Their son was born on a summer night of the next year. The whole house was silent on that off day, while the tayuus prayed for a safe birth and Natsumi helped Hideki trough everything. The baby was healthy and screamed his strong lungs out, as wanting to show his father everything was okay. When Hideki examined him and was sure that his heart was normal, he held the little life he helped created and silent tears ran freely. Saya kissed her husband when he put the baby on her arms, already clean and inside of a warm blanket. Dozens of fireflies were dancing on that night sky and the young doctor considered that a good omen. Their future looked as bright as that special day. And their child started to be fed on his mother's chest having already a name: Hotaru.

####

Yuri was sitting on the big living room porch, doing some _ikebana_ with maple leaf branches and some other colorful flowers. The first time she left the room after losing her son, she stand under the sunlight like an entire winter was melting away from her heart. The next days were learning how to make part of that family again. She was visited her parents and sisters and Tezuka took her to his mother. The care and concern from those surrounding her were really important and made her able to smile again and forget her pain, even for a little bit.

- Ah, Fuji-san! Welcome home! – she said, putting the flowers down as seeing him. They became good friends and he would make her company when her husband was away.

- I'm home, Yuri-san.

- Isn't my husband with you?

- Don't worry. He just went directly to the bathing area. He always wants to smell the best for you. – he smiled, sitting by her side. Taking a _Nadeshiko_ flower on his hands, he blew the petals. – Is already autumm again, hm? Time sure flies...

- Autumn is my favorite season. Everything gets red and orange. Such passionate colors. Perfect for being with the one you love. – she touched a maple leaf gently. - Fuji-san do you have someone you like?

- Hmm… not exactly. But, I cannot resist beautiful women.

- So, you are a womanizer. – she smiled, putting some more _Kikyou _branches on the arrangement.

- What do you think? – he touched a part of her golden hair between his fingers and got close. – Do you think I could seduce you?

- Fuji. – his cousin was behind him, an slightly annoyed look on his face. – Do not talk about seducing other people's wives.

- Kunimitsu-san! – putting the flowers away on the table, she smiled happily to her husband, totally ignoring Syusuke. – Welcome!

- Oh, Tezuka, are you jealous?

He didn't answer his cousin's teasing. Looking at Yuri, his eyes were kind.

– _Chichiue_ will not come back today. Dinner is almost ready. It will be only the three of us.

- Never mind me. I will go straight to bed. – he stood up and start walking away.

- Are you not feeling well, Fuji-san?

- I am fine. Just tired.

It was the first time they were alone on dinner in a very long time. Tezuka was a person of few words, so it was no surprise for her he was a silent eater as well. Most of time his father or Fuji would engage in small talk with her during the meals. So, it was a surprise for her when he started to talk.

- Would you like to visit Kyoto with me next week?

- Really?! – he was always amused by her sincere enthusiasm on small things.

- Yes. And, if you like our house there, you could travel with me, from time to time. I do not wish to leave you alone here anymore.

Yuri was happy with the invitation. Her husband was so busy with work since he spent many weeks taking care of her. It was natural he had to travel more often to arrange things, even with Fuji's help. She would fill her days with books and flower arrangements, but she felt lonely.

The doctor said they would have to wait some months until she could get pregnant safely, but almost a year had passed by. Kunimitsu would lay by her side, even gave her long intimate kisses and held her tight, but nothing beyond that. She wondered if he was afraid of getting her pregnant again, after what happened. But her heart and body were already well. And she wanted to be with him again.


	19. Chapter 3 - Red Threads Crossing XVII

**CHAPTER XVII **

- Natsumi-san… what do you plan on doing? – Hideki asked, visibly heart-broken with the situation. His wife was on their new chambers. Taking care of a new born was too much work and since Hotaru had finally slept, Saya also was able to rest a little. And the doctor was sure that was not to time to talk with her about that matter.

- Can you help me take it off? – her face was hiding by the long light green hair and her voice was cold.

- Nee-chan! – Natsuko kneeled in front of her and grabbed her arms. – You can't be serious! You don't need to do this, we can find a solution!

- I want to take it off! – she screamed and pulled her arms away. – There's no solution for that! It's a disgrace! I was irresponsible and careless! I'm not going to keep it! – looking at Suzuki, her face was twisted in despair and big serious tears falling from her eyes. – Please, help me to get rid of it!

Hideki felt extremely sorry for her. Being a_ tayuu_ was already a heavy burden. But, getting pregnant from a client was even more difficult. Natsumi had always been professional and careful. He didn't understand what could happen after all that time of service. He was forced to help, since she was so disturbed and could even try something to endanger her own life. Adjusting his glasses, his voice was serious:

- I will help you. I will prepare a stronger type of the tea you and the others drink. You will have it every day, until the fetus leaves your body. But it will not be a bad taste in your mouth. You will feel pain and will lose some blood. You will have to be away from service at least for 2 weeks.

- I understand.

- But... Nee-chan, if you are away for so long, isn't Fuji-san going to ask for you? What are we supposed to say? – Natsuko touched her sister's hand. – He has the right to know.

- He is a client. Nothing more than this. – bowing deeply, her forehead touched the tatame in front of Hideki. – Suzuki-san, thank you so much for helping me. Please, don't let Saya-san know. She already is so busy with Hotaru-chan.

- I will not lie to my wife. – he stood up. – But I will give you the chance to tell her yourself when everything finishes.

He closed the door behind him, leaving the twins alone. Natsuko got close to her sister one more time.

- Fuji-san will ask for you. He will know something is wrong if you don't show up.

- I will show up. – Natsumi touched her hair, that was as long as hers and smiled at her, her face still twisted in pain. – Make him drink, he will sleep soon after. Just humor him until I'm able to work again. He will not force you to do anything.

- Nee-chan…

- You will help me, right, Natsuko? We are identical. He will never notice. – her forehead was on her sister chest, like a silent pledge. Natsuko felt so guilty. Her sister became a tayuu for her sake. She was forced to sleep with many different men, selling her body and soul. Even tough she liked Fuji, since the day he helped her, she also knew he would probably not care for her condition. Women were always alone to deal with such problems. Holding her sister by her shoulders, Natsuko kissed the top of her head.

- I will help you.

#####

- Why is so cold already? – Fuji complained, putting the scarf high on his face. – Is not even winter yet.

- You should have drink something hot for breakfast, as Yuri-san told you. – Tezuka said, while they were walking down the street. They were heading to the municipal court house to deliver some papers.

- I don't like hot drinks. I prefer to drink sake to warm up, but it would be right to do so before working. – he smiled.

- You are right.

- Oh, Fuji-san, Tezuka-san, it's been a while! – Hideki came from the inside of a small shop right in front of them. He was carrying a small bag of herbs. He was a little surprise at seeing Fuji of all people at that moment. He left house on that next morning of his conversation with the twins really early, to avoid lying to his wife.

- Suzuki-san, good morning!

- Good morning. – he couldn't avoid asking. – How's Saya-san?

- She is well! Just tired. Hotaru is on that phase of waking up a lot during the night.

- Hotaru?

- Yes, our son. Fuji-san, didn't you tell him?

- Oh, so many things at work… it just slip through my mind. – he faked a smile.

- Congratulations on your child. - Fuji imagined how hard it was to his cousin to say that short sentence.

- You should come to visit, Tezuka-san. – he smiled at him. - I know my wife will be happy at seeing you. Well, I must go now. Have a good day.

Tezuka was terribly silent after Hideki left. Fuji also didn't say anything. After going through so much with Yuri, the last thing his cousin needed as knowing Saya had a child with another man. The manager always asked for Kunimitsu and sent her regards, but Fuji never delivered her words to avoid making his cousin even more attached. But things about her had an unusual way of always reaching Kunimitsu.

He worked during all day, not mentioning the encounter with the young doctor, but Syusuke knew he was bothered by it. His cousin went home early as soon as the sun set and Fuji stayed behind delivering the last documents. He arrived home some hours later, to find Tezuka sitting on the porch, drinking.

- Where is Yuri-san? – he asked, seeing the numbers of empty little bottles next to him.

- I asked her to stay in our room. – his head was down and his bangs were covering his eyes.

- Tezuka, your wife didn't come to stay locked inside a room and alone. Don't you think you already had too many drinks?

- I am fine. – he poured himself more sake. - Fuji… why didn't you tell me she had a child?

- It doesn't concern you. Saya-san is a married woman. And you are a married man with a wife of your own. You should forget about it. – his voice was serious as the blue eyes on his cousin.

- Suzuki-san is strange.

- What makes you say that?

- What kind of man is so friendly to another who used to sleep with his wife? And ask him to visit her?

- His wife was a tayuu. He would have a hard time if he was jealous. Suzuki-san knows you treated her well, so he had no reasons to hold grudges on you.

- I would never be able of doing such thing. – drinking another cup in one gulp, he continued. - It is funny… how a tayuu can find happiness and freedom like this. And I am not able to do the same. – the bitter reality of his words were mixing with the taste of sake.

- Go to sleep, Tezuka. – Fuji took the cup from his hand and the empty bottle. – I will be back at morning. Take a bath and go to bed.

Kunimitsu took a deep breath as he was alone again. The autumn cold starting to hit his bones. He thought about Saya and wished for her body's warmth. Putting a hand on his face, he wondered how things turned to be so complicated. They didn't see each other for more than a year and that stubborn, painful feeling was still on his chest.

- Kunimitsu-san? – she kneeled by his side, worried. Her voice made him interrupt his thoughts. – You should go inside. It's cold here.

- Yuri… – his fingers touched she sleeve of her kimono and he pulled her closer. – Are your body well already?

He didn't notice the embarrassment on her face with that question and didn't even give her time to answer. He couldn't hold back anymore. Touching her face, he kissed her neck, whispering. She was able to smell the alcohol on his breath.

- Would you help me to get warm?

His stronger body made her lay on the wooden patio, kissing her desperately like never before. He pushed the kimono collar in a rude away, revealing her breasts to the cold wind. Sucking and nibbling the nipples, Yuri bit her fingers trying to suppress her cries. Tezuka grabbed her clothes before entering her in a rough strike, making her fell a little painful. He put her knees past his ribs, going deeper and deeper inside of her. Tezuka was trying to slam away all his frustration on her wet center. Her small palms tried to find some balance from his strong movements holding his shoulders. No tenderness, no finesse. He was like an animal in heat under that brilliant full moon.

- Saya… – he whispered, eyes closed, his fingers grabbing Yuri's tights. She looked at him shocked but unable to say anything. And he repeated that unknown name on his wife's shoulder before his orgasm hit him hard.

He collapsed by her side, breathing heavily, eyes still closed. Moving slowly, she pulled her clothes back, the red marks of his hands on her legs were shameful. Yuri felt dishonored and dirty. There, on the floor, on that cold night, he had used her body while betraying her on his mind. Her tears were silent, her palms in front of her face, while the alcohol made Tezuka continue to sleep.

Fuji came back late at night. Since Natsumi wasn't available, he just stayed at the main room drinking by himself. Yuri was leaning on the wall, while Tezuka was sleeping. She had carefully covered him with a thick blanket and wrapped herself on the clothes of her own kimono.

- Yuri-san… - he said, feeling sorry for her devotion to his stupid cousin.

- Ah, Fuji-san, you are home already.

- He couldn't even get to his room? What a shame, Tezuka… - poking him with his foot, his cousin continued to sleep.

- Fuji-san… - her voice was filled with sorrow, her long hair in front of her face, hiding her embarrassment. – Who is Saya?

He kneeled in front of her, surprised.

- Where did you hear that name?

- Kunimitsu-san said it, while… he slept. – a small tear escaped from her grey eyes when she stared him. – Who is she?

- You should forget about it. – his blue eyes looked away, unable to lie to her. Her small hands touched his kimono, trembling.

- Does he… love her?

Fuji was unable to say anything. Any word of his would only make her heart more unease. It was not fair. She was a good wife and loved that stubborn husband of hers so much. The young man gave her a tight hug, her forehead on his chest. It was the only thing he could do at the moment. Yuri appreciated his kindness and closed her eyes, allowing herself to be comforted. She was hurt and tired and her husband dreams were probably filled by someone else.


	20. Chapter 3 - Red Threads Crossing XVIII

**CHAPTER XVIII**

Natsumi held her stomach tight. She felt like her body would tear in two. Hideki said it was her uterus reaction on being forced to emptiness. Two days after starting to drink the potion, the abortion was complete. Natsuko lied to the other girls she had a strong cold, so nobody would go inside their chambers. A sharp and painful twitch on her insides before a pool of bloody lumps escaped from her legs. Silently she stood up in the middle of the night and cleaned herself and her clothes without anybody noticing. While her abdomen hurt she watched the blood of her child running through her fingers like pieces of her lost future. She was never going to have a husband, a home or a family. Even her sister was dragged inside her shattered life. Sometimes she would have nightmares, remembering her stepfather and how, since then, she felt doomed for being a woman. Life for them was unfair and cruel and not even their bodies belonged to themselves.

One week had passed by and the older twin was still losing some blood and feverish. She would never complain even if the pain was tremendous. She had killed her child. That crushing feeling on her body and the tightness on her heart was her sin to bear.

Her younger sister entered their room and leaned on the door. Natsumi didn't remember the last time she saw her smiling. There was always a sad look on her green eyes on those past days.

- Nee-chan. – her sister sat up slowly, feeling the pain spreading on her every muscle.

- Yes?

- Fuji-san asked for you again today. He is very suspicious and worried about you. – she looked at the older twin, seriously. - I think it's time.

- Come here, Natsuko. – she offered a trembling hand to her sister. – I will tell you everything you need to know.

####

Tezuka woke up and sat down suddenly. His head was almost exploding. Even the slightest sunlight coming from the windows hurt his eyes. So, that was a hangover. Some seconds later he was able to look around without a painful sensation on his sight. He was in his room. He was wearing a clean yukata and felt confused, since he didn't change clothes as arriving home last night. His mind was a complete mess. He tried to stand up, but he felt extremely nauseated.

- Kunimitsu-san, you are awake. – Yuri came inside their chambers slowly and kneeled by his side.

- Good morning. – his voice was deep and his throat was sore, maybe from the cold on the previous night. – How did I end up here?

- Fuji-san carried you. – she said, putting his bangs away from his eyes. – You still don't look very well. – standing up, she went to the bed side table near them and poured him some water. – Here.

- Thank you. – feeling embarrassed for his state and for the obvious trouble he gave his cousin and his wife, he avoid looking at her. He put the cup down, after drinking. - What time is it?

- It's already afternoon. Fuji-san went ahead and said you should stay home, he would handle work alone.

- I am so sorry for the trouble. I will not do that again.

- Do not worry. – she smiled at him and touched his hand. – I will bring you some vegetable soup. An empty stomach for so long is not very healthy. – when she tried to stand up, her husband's stopped her, holding her hand gently.

- Yuri… - his brown eyes were on hers, full of concern. – Did I do something to you? Did I… disrespect you in any way?

- No, you did nothing wrong. – smiling again, she felt her heart breaking a little. – I was just worried about you.

- I am really sorry and ashamed. You came all the way to deal with a drunken husband.

She kissed his forehead, before standing up. He looked at her and appreciated her kind nature.

- Just rest. I will be back soon.

#####

Syusuke was already sitting on the tatame wanting for Natsumi on that night. It was a different room. He wasn't thinking about sex, just to check if she was better after so many days of bed rest.

- Fuji-san. – the feminine voice called his attention and the blue eyes stared at her with surprise. Natsuko was dressed in one of her sister's most beautiful kimonos. It was light orange with butterflies and dragonflies in silver details. Her hair was tight on a braid with many laces so he couldn't notice the slight length difference. He was wearing make up for the first time in her life. Natsumi taught her how to talk and even the intonation of voice to be used. How to move herself and her hands and the way she should look at him. – Good evening.

- Good evening. – he answered, with a smile. - Are you feeling better?

- I am. – she sat by his side, smiling back. – Thank you for your concern.

- Of course I would be worry. – gently he held her hand and kissed it, his eyes never leaving hers. – I was lonely without you.

- Can I pour you some sake? – taking her hand back, she turned around to pick the little botlle up, when she felt his arms around her body.

- I don't want a drink. – his voice reached her neck as a whisper. – I want you. And I have no intention of letting you go until morning.

Natsuko froze at his words, terrified, unable to move. Her sister had told her he would possibly drink and make jokes all night long! Before she could think of anything to escape that situation, Fuji pulled the cloth of her kimono and kissed her neck, touching her breasts with no warning. Pulling the obi open in a rude eye, her clothes hit the floor and goose bumps spread all over her naked skin.

Fuji touched her body slowly. She was a little bit more muscular than her sister, but still with a beautiful and feminine frame. He put her braid aside and kissed and licked her back. One of his hands touched her breast and the other was between her tights. And she couldn't silence herself when his fingers entered her, making her entire body shiver.

- No... - she touched his hand trying to push it away.

- Is there a problem? - The younger twin put a hand over her mouth, extremely ashamed. - You used to like that.

He continued to tease her a little more. Syusuke knew he was being cruel, but he wanted to teach her a lesson. He annoyed on her attempt of lying to him. Pushing her hips slowly, he made her kneel on all fours in front of him.

- Spread your legs, I want to take you from behind. – her heart stopped at his words and feeling his hands grabbing her waist. Was he always so crude with her sister? Natsuko obeyed, not aware of how her skin was already trembling with fear. But she wouldn't back away. Her sister was suffering for days and that was the only way she could help.

Syusuke took a long, deep breath, tired of her stubbornness and sat down, away from her. Natsuko feeling free of his embrace, looked at her shaking hands, unable to say anything.

- Natsuko-chan, why are you trying to fool me? – she turned around, surprised. His voice was gentle and he seemed so hurt looking at her. He put her kimono on her back, hiding her naked form.

- Fuji-san… you knew.

- Would you tell me the truth, please? – touching her face in a kind way, he tried to stop her tears. – What really happened with Natsumi-san?

- Fuji-san… I'm sorry! – grabbing the cloth of his kimono, she put her face on his chest before he held her close. – I am so sorry!

####

Fuji walked in Natsumi's room silently. She was sitting on the porch, wearing a heavy kimono, watching the night sky. Listening to his steps, she didn't even turn around to see him. Putting her tea cup down, she smiled as he sat by her side.

- You found out. – she said, calmly.

- Did you really think you could fool me?

- We look exactly the same. Even our parents had a hard time telling us apart. I didn't think it would matter who was with you after some sake bottles.

- After all this time, I know you very well. I would recognize you even between dozens of copies. Do you know your sister was willing to have sex with me, just to help you?! – she didn't know it was possibly for him to substitute the usual smiles for such an intimidating expression. – Why did you lie?!

- Why should I tell you something? It doesn't concern you.

- You are bleeding and feeling pain for many days already. Natsuko-san told me how much blood you lost! You could have died! You could have died for a pregnancy I was responsible for!

- So you would have to find another tayuu to satisfy your needs, Fuji-san. – she tried to stand up and distance herself from him, but he held her wrist tight.

- Why do you hate me so much, Natsumi-san? Did I ever treat you badly? Did I ever force you to be with me? – pulling her arm away, she held it close to her chest.

- Do you think I have sex with you for fun?! Because I like you owning my body for a bag of golden coins?!– she held the wood pillar to stand up, her hair hiding part of her bitter expression. - If it is not you it would be another disguising man! It was not supposed to be like this... I should be married to my first love. My body should be his and his only. My first child should be a blessing!

Her hands grabbed the wood with all the hate and loath she was feeling for herself at that moment. Her big tears falling on the ground.

Fuji stood up and observed her for a while; her body was so tense after revealing such bad feelings hidden for so long. He kneeled in front of her and touched her face. Natsumi's green eyes stared at him, in surprise. Syusuke looked at her with a mix of sadness and guilt.

- I would take you home and marry you. I would take care of you and would raise that child by your side. – he touched her silky hair slowly. – You act on your own, not even giving me a chance to try and fix the situation. I'm so sorry you had to go through all that by yourself. But, don't worry. I will never bother you again.

After he left, she kneeled slowly on the floor. Why he was always so damn kind to her? Why those blue eyes always seemed to reveal her entire soul? Putting her hands on her face, all alone, she was finally able to cry loudly and freely for the baby she had lost.


	21. Chapter 3 - Red Threads Crossing XX

**Author's note: Thank you so much for everyone who is giving me the pleasure of reading this little tale of mine for so many chapters already. **

**The Red Threads Crossing chapters are about the bonds between Tezuka and Saya, the reasons they got so close and his decision of being Sakuno's danna. Sakuno will show again on chapter 4. **

**I hope Scarlet continues to amuse you from now on. Thank you so much for reading it and for the reviews :) **

* * *

**CHAPTER XX **

Nanjirouh stopped and smile, at seeing his son training with Oishi. Ryoma was already 12. He was thin and still short for his age, but really skilled with the swords. He watched how concentrated his golden eyes were as striking his uncle and making him back away, with beautiful and correct moves.

- Very good, Ryoma! – Shuichirou said, with a proud smile.

- Thank you, Sensei. – the boy answered back, putting the sweaty bangs away from his eyes.

- So, Shuichirou, do you think Oishi—san would be proud? – his voice surprised them. He was away from home on the last two weeks, working.

- For sure! He is even better than I was at his age!

- Sensei, is that all? – he asked, not even greeting his father.

- Yes, Ryoma, go take a bath before dinner. We meet at the table.

- Excuse me. – he went past Nanjirouh and left the dojo area.

- I'm sorry. – his brother-in-law looked at him, disappointed. – I don't know what else I can do so he treats you differently.

- Its not your fault. – smiling sadly, he looked at the boy going to the main house. – You cannot have a good relationship with someone who is always away.

The three men sat together to have dinner after Oishi and Ryoma took a bath. While his uncle and father talked about daily things, he was eating quietly, looking only at his bow. When Nanjirouh was not at the house, he would at least exchange some sentences with his uncle. But the presence of his father always annoyed him.

- So, Nanjirouh-san, did you visited that old friend of yours that sent you a letter this month?

- I did. – he ate some vegetables, before continuing. – He wanted to introduce me his daughter.

- What?! – Shuichirou looked at him extremely surprised. – Omiai?!

- Isn't that silly? – he laughed. – The girl is about your age. If I was going to get married again, at least it would be with someone that wouldn't make me feel older than I am!

The sound of Ryoma's bow and chopsticks being put on the table in a rude way made them look at him.

- Thank you for the meal. – he stood up and started to walk away from the dining area.

- Ryoma! – Oishi tried to stand up and go after him, but Nanjirouh stopped him with a hand gesture. It was about time he would talk to his son.

The boy's steps here fast and angry, the black bangs hiding his eyes. He was in the middle of the hallway when he heard his father's voice:

- Ryoma. – he ignored his father, and distanced himself a little more, before Nanjirouh serious tone reached him. – Ryoma!

His son finally stopped. Nnajirouh took a deep breath before standing in front of him. The golden eyes were filled with annoyance.

- You look so much like your mom. – he smiled. – Even your mad face. It's scary sometimes, the resemblance.

He didn't say anything, just averting his eyes.

- Ryoma, I know I'm not your favorite person. And I don't blame you for it. But this silence treatment has to stop. It is not good for us, not for your uncle who is in the middle of this. And… I'm your father. You own me some respect. You cannot storm out like that. Shuichirou taught you better than this.

- You shouldn't talk about those things. – his voice was low but full of resentment.

- About marrying again?

- If you bring another woman to my mother's house, I will leave. – his firsts were closed. - You will never see me again.

Nanjirouh laugh echoed on the hallway. It took a while before he was able to stop and looked at his son, making him surprise, touching his shoulders with both hands.

- I will never marry again, Ryoma. – even though he was smiling, there was a hit of sadness in his eyes. – Rinko was the one. Even thought I am nothing but a fool, she chose me. We created a family together. I know how difficult it is for you not having her around. But, remember that you lost your mom and I also lost my wife. I lost the mother of my child. You are free to not liking me, but at least you have to know that.

Ryoma's chest felt tight at his father's words. He had been so selfish all along, never realizing he was not the only one who suffered. Nanjirouh was absent and hardly took things seriously, but he was by no means a bad person.

His uncle always tried to make him understand that, but it was totally different seeing such a vulnerable side of his dad. Shuichirou told him how he had loved his mother very much. It was not his fault. And Ryoma felt ashamed for the way he had being treating him, but before he could find the words to say it, his father distance himself a little:

- I'm glad you shared your thoughts with me, even the angry ones. I understand you have a really quiet nature, but I want you to know that you can always talk to me about anything.

- Hm. – his head was down and he was a little shy. – I'm sorry for storming out during dinner.

- Apology accepted! – he messed up his black hair. – Lets go! Your uncle must be worried.

When they came back, Ryoma apologized to his uncle as well. Oishi smiled and accepted it, wondering on the words they shared. Something had change on the atmosphere between Nanjirouh and the teenager, even if it was very subtle. He knew that their relationship was like walking on thin ice, since father and son had such different personalities, but he had hopes things would improve with time.


	22. Chapter 3 - Red Threads Crossing XXI

**CHAPTER XXI**

Yuri woke up feeling a little cold. The blanket was on her waist and only her long hair covering her naked torso. Pulling the white cloth, she made her husband move a little on his sleep and stop, afraid of waking him up. He had such a relaxed expression. She wondered if that Saya person ever saw him like that. They made love the night before. Kunimitsu was gentle and kissed every inch of hers with no hurry. But even with his cloudy eyes filled with pleasure looking directly at her, she still couldn't forget that name he whispered so full of longing.

She wanted to ask him about it, but the fear of talking about such shameful moment was enough to keep her quiet. They were finally having such tranquil days and she didn't wish to ruin that.

Her fingers touched his light hair and his jaw line. How could someone be so handsome, she asked herself. Coming close, her small palms were on his chest. His taller body had such a smooth and warm skin. They would spend another winter together and she smiled. Kissing his collarbone, she was surprised when his arms held her.

- Do not take advantage of a sleeping person. – he said, his eyes still closed.

- Kunimitsu-san, good morning. – her voice was always so sweet for him. – I'm sorry I wake you up on a free day.

He didn't respond. Grabbing her wrist, he turned her body, being on top of her and looking at her seriously.

- Drop the –san. Call me by my name. – he kissed her neck. – And good morning to you too.

- Kuni… mitsu…

- Yes? – releasing her arm, his hands and face were on her breasts.

- Its… still... morning. – her sentence trembled with his touch. It was the first time he woke up so eager.

- Yuri… - he stopped kissing her skin and his eyes were serious on her. - … do you want me to stop?

She was so helpless against him. So desperately in love. Touching his face she brought him close to a long, intimate kiss, before whispering:

- Please, don't.

Tezuka didn't know why he was overwhelmed in desire to take her so early. Sex was an addictive drug, he was sure of that by now. He had a tough time during those months of not touching her and not being able to release that frustration. He took many cold baths, like a horny teenage boy. And living almost completely alone on that house, away from her family and his father was good to their marriage.

Yuri was happier and more care free and that sense of freedom caught him too. He knew his wife cared genuinely for him and he always felt grateful for her feelings.

While her voice called his name between moans as welcoming him between her tights again, he promised to make everything to bring her genuine happiness.

#####

Saya smiled as looking to her son while he was breastfed. Hotaru was starting to get sleepy. His tiny fingers holding a lock of her hair. He looked a lot like his father. She kissed his nose and wish he would grow to a respectable and kind man, just like Hideki. Turning her gaze to the landscape outside the windows, she remembered that since her baby was born her life was completely about him and the time she would spend with her husband inside that room. She would rarely go to the main building, since her husband would bring her food and everything else she needed. Because of the cold, Akai Hana's windows were not open completely and the smell of sake and smoke would last longer on the hallways and it wasn't healthy for such a young child. The tayuus would come and visit her from time to time and hold the baby, making her proud with the compliments.

Saya would bath when Hideki stayed with their son and would come back soon after finishing. There were nights when Hotaru cried for no reason and she would rock him gently side by side. Hideki, half-sleeping, would warn her about spoiling him, but she didn't listen. She loved his smell and the warmth of his little body next to hers. She was completely addicted and pleased with the motherhood she desired for so long.

Hideki entered the room as soon as she put him on his basket to sleep and smiled at her. He was coming from the twins room. Natsuko told him about the farce with Fuji-san and he scolded them both. But, at least, Natsumi was starting to feel better and everything could go back to normal in a few days. He hated lies and act like nothing had happened to his wife was the worst part of it.

- Welcome back. – Saya smiled at her husband, while he grabbed a towel and finished to dry his wet hair from the bath, before sitting next to her on the tatame. She got close and helped him to finish. – How was work today?

- It was fine. Most of the clients already left, just one or two are spending the night.

- Is Natsumi-san feeling better today?

- A little bit. I was with her and Natsuko before. She will be able to go back to work next week, I believe.

- I'm glad. I wish I could visit her. - he felt guilty on her sincere concern.

- I told her you were worried and would visit when she gets better.

- How about you? – the purple eyes looked at him, still worried. – How are you feeling? We are having such cold days lately and you are not resting well, since you took the manager's job and because Hotaru cries at night. I was wondering…. don't you think it's better for you to sleep in a different room? Until he stops waking up so much.

- No. – he looked at her seriously. – I told you I will share responsibility. I want to take care of you and my son.

- Would you feel lonely without me being around? – she came close and teased him, smiling.

- Of course I would. I already am. – his answer came out without him thinking, surprising her.

Since the baby was born they didn't engage in any physical relation. They had sex until she was 7 months pregnant. It helped with the muscular pain of carrying a heavier and heavier weight, she told him once. First he was surprised and concern with her but soon he was gladly participating in such therapeutic activities. Making love for them was always as natural as holding hands. And she felt guilty as noticing that such an important part of their marriage was put aside; even if they were so busy lately.

- You are right. - she touched his hand. – It's been a while.

– Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I don't want to impose anything on you and… – Saya silenced his words, kissing him, before sitting on his lap.

- I miss you too. – she whispered, her lips very close to his.

They were behind a bamboo scream, separating the room in two areas. Saya smiled as Hideki was embarrassed with the idea of Hotaru listening to them.

She was lying on her back while he kissed her perfect curves. It was amazing how quickly she lost her baby weight. Only her breasts were still bigger and even more attractive. He wanted to touch and kiss them as well, but he refrain himself on doing so, since she would be sensitive and a little painful for having a little one hanging there all day long.

Hideki touched his wife's lips slowly, before kissing her. He wanted to take his time and make her feel good, although he was already feeling constrict on his lower part. He pulled her by her hips and Saya's hands grabbed his shoulders as feeling his tongue between her legs. He licked and sucked that sensitive part until she climaxed. Her palms touched his face, bringing him close.

- Im so lucky… to have you. – he was kissed, slowly and tenderly. Her fingers started to take his kimono off, the heat of her chest pressed on his was overwhelming.

Saya didn't notice the weight of her words and how guilty fulfilled was his heart. He had lied to her about such an important matter and there she was, loving him, giving herself entirely. Reaching the string of his hakama, he stopped her hand gently.

- I'm sorry…. – he distanced himself, making her confuse. – I can't.

- Hideki… what's wrong? Are you not feeling well?

- No… its not that. I just… don't deserve it. – his head was down in shame. – I lied to you.

- You lied? About what?

- Natsumi-san doesn't have a cold. She got pregnant from Fuji-san and she... made the option of not giving birth.

Saya looked at him extremely surprised for a moment, before starting to get dressed with a dark color yukata. An angry look on her face.

- Take care of Hotaru. – she said, finishing dressing.

- Where are you going?! – he watched her leaving without responding, slamming the door after her. Putting a hand over his face he called himself stupid over and over.

Saya's feet were cold after some seconds of waking on the wet grass. The thin cloth of the yukata was not enough to protect her from the autumm night. Coming inside Akai Hana, everything was already dark and silent. She walked trouhgt the hallway and opened the door at the twin's room. A lantern was weakly illuminating the place. They woke up suddenly at seeing her.

- Saya-san?!

Without saying anything, she walked with hard steps and kneeled in front of Natsumi, holding her tight:

- I'm sorry. – her words made the girl's heart tight. – I'm so sorry! I promised that you would be safe here, that I would take care of you. And, even so, I let you all alone with that kind of pain. – she looked at Natsumi, her purple eyes filled with sorrow. – Forgive me, Natsumi-san.

- Saya-san… - Natsumi let herself being consolated, hugging her back. – I am sorry. I made Suzuki-san lie to you. He was just trying to help me.

- I will deal with my husband later. – she smiled, touching her face. – Now, tell me what happened. Everything.

Hideki was watching his son sleeping and wished he could be forever little, so he could protect him from all kinds of sorrow and craziness of the adult world. Saya entered their room silently and didn't say anything as changing clothes. She kneeled next to Hotaru's basket and kissed him goodnight, before lying down and putting the blanket over her body. Her husband watched her actions and just took a long deep breath, before sleeping as well. It was the first time they didn't exchange any words since their marriage and the young doctor just didn't know what to do.

The next day, when he woke up, Saya was already gone. She left him a note saying Hotaru was already fed and she was going to do some shopping. He wondered how much longer that bad feeling would remain between them.

- Are you cold? – Tezuka asked, while walking to his wife on the streets. It was a pleasant morning, he had some free time and she wanted to eat some pastries from a nearby store.

- Not at all. – she smiled, holding a little basket of sweets. – Thank you for bringing me.

- What do you want to do now?

- Can we go to that flower shop? I would like to do some arregments for the house. Autumm flowers are my favourite.

- Of course.

He stood up in front of the store while she was inside looking at the flowers with some other women. He would be very busy again soon so he wanted to give her something to distract herself before they went back to the Tezuka mansion again.

A strong and cold wind blew forcing him to close his eyes. Some maple leaves fell from the tall trees and while accompanying some of them with his gaze, his breath was completely taken away with the familiar face in front of him.

- Tezuka-dono. – Saya stopped and smiled at seeing him. – Good morning.

- Saya-san… - he couldn't say anything beyond her name. She was absolutely beautiful, much more than what he remembered.

- You look so well. – the way she looked at him crushed his heart a little. – I'm glad.

- You look well too. How is your child?

- He is fine. Growing up strong, fortunately. I heard about your son. I'm really sorry.

- Thank you.

That moment of silence between them felt like a thousand years. He observed her lips and how the morning sun shone on her purple eyes. The waves on her chocolate hair. She was just a few steps away. But his thoughts were caught by reality, when hearing his wife's voice:

- Kunimitsu, look, aren't they… - Yuri stopped, coming out of the shop and seeing them. The woman was taller than her and seemed a little older too. – Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't want to interrupt.

- No interruptions at all. – he tried to sound as normal as possible. - This is my wife, Yuri.

- Nice to meet you, Yuri-san. – she made a small reverence. – I'm Suzuki Saya. An old acquaintance of your husband.

The basket of sweets escaped from Yuri's hands, hitting the floor and she couldn't say anything back. Tezuka kneeled to pick up the basket and Saya did the same. Yuri felt terribly painful with the way her husband look to that woman when their fingers meet as picking the object up.

- Be careful. – he said, gently handing the basket back to his wife.

- Ah, Im so sorry! I ruined the sweets you bought me…

- Let's go back to the store and we can buy some more. Suzuki-san, would you like to join us?

- I cannot, but thank you for the invitation. It was very nice to meet you, Yuri-san. See you.

- Thank you too, Suzuki-san.

Yuri observed her distancing herself, trying to memorize all her features. That was Saya. That was the one on her husband's mind! While they walked together, she tried to observe any hint of emotion on Tezuka's face, but his eyes were blank. And her delicate fingers hurt with all the strength she was grabbing that small basket they had touched together.


	23. Chapter 3 - Red Threads Crossing XXII

**CHAPTER XXII**

Natsumi looked at herself on the mirror, putting some carmine on her lips. She had come back to work since last week and still was very popular with the clients. On the first night back at the main saloon, she found Fuji drinking alone. And the gaze of his blue eyes were lost somewhere away.

During breakfast of the next morning, she found that he was visiting different tayuus since the last time they spoke to each other. Natsumi could only be grateful. She would be unable to even look at his face after everything. After all that happened, after crossing such a painful line, that distance was good and healthy, for both of them, she told herself.

But, when the new clients touched her and pleased themselves on her body, even without noticing, she remember Syusuke warmth and even the smiles that used to annoy her so much.

####

Hideki always considered himself very good at dealing with women. He would listen to the tayuus complaints and offered a shoulder on their hard times. So, he was feeling completely useless and powerless against the silence treatment his wife was still using against him. Suzuki tried to talk to her. Tried to hold her and kiss her annoyance away, but Saya continued to ignore his attempts. She was still very caring and loving with their son but wouldn't even look at him.

- Good evening. – Hideki said, as entering their room. It was a off night at Akai Hana and after doing some paperwork on his office, he went back home. She was with Hotaru on the futon. The baby smiled at seeing him and roled over to his side.

- Hotaru, hello! – he kneeled and picked the baby up, kissing his face. – Did you have a good day?

His son smiled again, touching his father's hair.

- He is developing so well. Such a strong boy! – the doctor looked at his wife, but she didn't say anything in return. He put the child back on the futon and watched with a sad smiled when the baby started to suck his foot. – Saya… I think I will leave for a while.

He touched her hand feeling truly hurt. Her eyes were finally on him, surprised.

- I can't deal with this. I feel like I'm only making you even angry. How can our child grown up in a house where his parents won't talk to each other? Where his mother gets away from her husband? I don't want to bother you anymore.

Saya's hand touched the baby's hair and he smiled again, a little bit sleepy already.

- I always wanted to be a mother. When I got married for the first time I wished to be pregnant every time. Because, when everything goes wrong, your child is one thing it's always yours. People can take away your freedom, your life, but a mother will always be a mother.

Her voice was so soft and filled with sadness.

- Natsumi-chan was a mother. Even for a little while. And even that was taken away from her.

- She asked me not to tell you anything, I just…

- Why don't you understand? – she looked at the baby who just fallen asleep. - She became a tayuu, just like me, but I got so lucky. I have you and a son. We love each other. I was blessing or having everything she also deserved. And because I was so lucky, it was my duty to be on her side for such sorrowful event. – her head was down, her fingers touching their son's small hands. – Nobody should go through such thing alone.

He finally understood the weight of his lie. It was not about them. He had denied his wife a chance of being by the twin's side and help her. He couldn't even imagine his life without their child anymore and how his heart would be crushed is something happened to him. Saya was right. Every child was a blessing and even a mother who was forced to give up on hers should have a hand to hold. Hideki touched her face and look at her in the most honest way:

- I'm sorry. – Saya kissed him lightly and her hands touched the neckline of his yukata, her eyes serious.

- Never lie to me again.

- I won't. Never again. – he kissed her again, totally aware of how much he had miss her lips. – I promise.

- We had our first fight. – she smiled, taking his glasses away.

- You are very scary when you're angry. - kissing her one more time, Hideki brought her close, his arms around her tight. - Let's have our first reconciliation then.

######

- Yuri… - Tezuka's voice trembled as his wife's lips were around his hardness.

Without saying any words, she had made him sit on the futon after he came back from the bath and started to kiss him desperately, taking his yukata off. Her hands touched him and he was hard as being pressed inside her soft fingers. It was the first time she was so bold at reaching that part of his anatomy, even though she had started all their sexual encounters that last week.

His wife licked him all around while small puffs of air escaped his opened mouth. He didn't recognize the way her grey eyes looked at him so full of lust, especially when, without stopping, opened her clothes and pressed her beautiful breasts on him too. She sucked the head hard while massaging him, making her husband tremble.

Yuri stopped as sensing him about to burst and sat on his lap, impaling herself on his hardness. He moaned, holding her tight while be moved her hips in a sensual motion. She touched his face and kiss him slowly:

- Kunimitsu… look at me. – her voice was like a spell. – Look only at me.

He didn't listen. His thoughts were lost on that raw sensation of being crushed around her hot walls. Kunimitsu came hard, his hands grabbing her hips wanting to go even deeper. His opened mouth was on her breast while her arms were around his shoulders, claiming him entirely.

Her husband pulled her close to his chest to sleep. They didn't share any words. She touched his heart and whished he wouldn't think about that woman, even if it took a while for the to erase her away from his mind using her own body.


	24. Chapter 3 - Red Threads Crossing XXIII

**CHAPTER XXIII **

Fuji was watching the snow falling on the porch. Using a heavy kimono, he was drinking warm sake to help him with the cold. He liked the winter season. Everything would be so white and shining. And freezing nights were the best to spend with a hot blooded woman. He was only 14 when he first went to Akai Hana. He sneaked out of their Kyoto house when his uncle and cousin feel asleep, after passing by that house of beautiful ladies and asking one of the servants about it. Shorter and skinner than he was now, it was no surprise no _tayuu_ would take him seriously. Katsuya was the only one who got closer and talked to him for a while, amused by his eagerness. And with her he was taught about all the pleasure sensations women could make him feel.

- Fuji-san. – Yuri appeared by the open door and looked at him, worried. Tezuka was still working and they were alone in the house. – Come inside, you might get sick.

- I'm fine, thank you. – he smiled at her, drinking another sip.

- What are you doing?

- Having sinful thoughts. – the wind made the lanterns on the porch to dance and the lights flickered. He poured a new cup of sake and offered her. – Would you join me?

- Sake? Or on the dirty thoughts? – she smiled, coming close to him and leaning her delicate frame on the wood pillar. Her grey eyes focused on the falling snow. – It's so beautiful.

- Sure is. I have to enjoy it before it becomes so cold my bones would freeze. – the sound of her falling down called his attention. Yuri was kneeled and her hands on her mouth, a painful look on her face.

- Yuri-san! – Fuji was in front of her, worried. – What's wrong?!

When Fuji picked her up on his arms to take her to the house, he could feel the coldness on her skin. He placed her on the living room where the fireplace was light on.

- Yuri-san… - he touched her hair away from her face with deep concern. – What happened?

- I was not feeling well for a while. And with no appetite. It was just a suspicion, but, now… with my stomach hurting so much… – her head was down and her voice full of sadness. – I'm sure I'm expecting again.

- Yuri-san, why aren't you happy about it? – he was truly confused.

- How can I be happy about it, knowing that someone else holds my husband's affection?! - her fists were closed, grabbing her kimono. – I met Saya-san the other day.

- What? Where?

- On the streets. The way Kunimitsu looked at her… he never looked at me that way. Even thought I am his wife! Even thought I love him so much!

Her small body trembled and Syusuke felt sorry for all the strength she was using not to cry over that matter. It was truly unfair with her. It was not Tezuka's fault and it was not Yuri's fault. They were both stubborn people desperately in love for someone who would never love her back. Since the start, she didn't even have a chance. Fuji touched her shaking hands and took a while for choosing the best words to such heart breaking situation.

- You will be a mother again. That's your second chance. Don't let anyone spoil this moment.

- But!

- You cannot torment yourself. You are the one Tezuka married. You are the only who is carrying his baby now. And these are the only facts you need to care about. Do you really think he harbors no feelings for you?

- Fuji-san… - her grey eyes looked at his, appreciating his kindness.

- My father disappeared. My mother raised me by herself until she abandoned me too. I didn't ask to be born or to be in the middle of that mess. Children are the ones who suffer the most when something is wrong between their parents. Do not let this happen. Forget about all those things and focus on the new task you have ahead. – he smiled widely and sincerely. – I know you are going to be the best mother ever.

####

Saya entered their room silently. Sitting by her husband's side, she could listen his difficult breathing. She changed the sweaty towel that was on his forehead due the high fever for a cold one. Her fingers caressed his face that was so strangely pale.

Winter was always the hardest season for him. The cold would make his breathing harder and painful. Because of the extra work as a manager and a father, he wasn't resting as much as needed. Hideki didn't talk to Saya about it, until he was too weak to get up one day. And he was in bed rest since then. The other tayuus would help out on the manager duties and Hotaru would spend many hours with the twins so Suzuki could rest more comfortably.

Hideki felt horrible with the distance from his son and all the trouble he was giving everybody else. And specially for being responsible for such worried look on his wife's beautiful face. His regular doctor was feeling the weight of years and couldn't go to help. Saya helped him with dry baths, with food and medications. But even with her best efforts, his sickness and tightness on his chest were not getting better. The young doctor would bear that feeling alone, without complaining, while fighting for every breath.

- I'm sorry. – it took him a long time to say such short sentence.

- Don't apologize. – she kissed him lightly, a palm on his chest. – Winter will go away and you will be healed soon.

- I… made you to be involved with Akai Hana problems and… with the concerns of a child. And a sick husband. – the amber eyes were on hers and he moved a coldish hand to touch her warm fingers.

- Hideki, what are you saying? I was able to have a life by your side. A happy life. And because of you I was able to be Hotaru's mother. We created a family together.

- Do you think... Hotaru will be fine? – his question was almost a whisper and Saya couldn't avoid her tears anymore.

- I will raise him well. He will be a good and honorable man, just like his father.

Hideki didn't see her crying. His eyes were closed again, as his heart seemed to be crushed inside his chest.

- Even with us having such hard lives, I am very grateful for meeting you. For everything we shared together.

- Don't you… regret? - with his last remaining strength, his thumb caressed the back of her palm.

- No. I would do it everything again.

- Saya… - serious tears started to fall from his handsome face. – I am… so tired.

Saya kissed him one more time, slowly. On that kiss she materialized all the loving words she wasn't able to say due her grief. He had given her more than her wildest and happier dreams.

- You can rest, Hideki. Hotaru and I will be fine. I will raise our son well. – on her palm she could sense those strange heart beats, that were already like a lullaby to her, become even more weak until they ceased completely. Her face was down and her hair was covering her face. – You can rest now.

The snow continued to fall, without any signs of stopping on that night. And she remained by her dead husband's side, holding his hands, trying to feel some reminiscent warmth on his fingers. She had loved him so much and even though it was such a powerful feeling, she was aware that it wouldn't bring him back. Saya just turned into a widow. And her son just lost his father. There were many things to deal and many bills to pay. But, she just wanted to quietly remain by his side. Even if for just a little longer, she didn't want to let go.

###

Tezuka arrived home tired, hungry and cold. It was late at night already and the temperature had drop. He just wanted to eat something warm, take a hot bath and go to bed. He was almost like a sleepwalker.

But the way Fuji blue eyes were on him, between the shades of the main room, while sitting on the floor, before congratulating him was more than enough to make him totally alert again.

His steps to their chambers were fast. As opening the doors, his wife was sleeping already, being awake from the latern lights on the hallway that entered the room.

- Yuri…

- Kunimitsu, you are back already. – she sat down and rubbed her eyes and he noticed how puffy they were. – Welcome home.

- Is it true? What Fuji told me. – sitting by her side, he looked at her worried.

- Yes. I'm with child again. – asking herself when she got so used at lying at her true feelings, she was able to smile at him.

- I see… - his hands rested on his knees. It was an expected turned of events and since they engaged in sex so often since she moved in, he was not surprised. - Well, I will organize things; you are going back to the mansion. The family's doctor can examine you and Chichiue can make you company. Its not good for you to be here alone for so many hours and...

- I will not go! – he couldn't see her face. her long blond hair was hiding her expression. It was the first time he heard that altered tone of voice.

- Yuri?

- I wont go back. I don't want to be apart. To watch my belly grown and you not being by my side again. – her small hands grabbed his, her head still down. – Please, don't send me away… don't stay in Kyoto by yourself. Please…

Tezuka felt guilty at the words she sad so calmly and full of sadness. That was a constant feeling since he got married. He had really tried to be a responsible husband and father to be, but he was aware of not making efforts to be present on the first pregnancy. Things had changed between them on that last year. She was always by her side, offering her best smiles and genuine tenderness. His wife would give herself entirely to him. He would do it properly this time. He owned Yuri that much.

His arms were around her small frame as he pressed her gently on his chest. One of his palms caressed her hair:

- Understood. I will be by your side.

She felt like crying at his gentle tone of voice, but she was able to stopped herself, her forehead on his heart.

- But I ask you some time so I can organize some matters here and be able to come back without worries.

- I understand.

- I will take you home and I will come back for a while. As soon as things are settled, I will be back to you.

- Thank you, Kunimitsu. – her grey eyes were full of love as looking at him, before she kissed him lightly as appreciating and apologizing for using their child as a manipulation tool. Even though her feelings of wanting him close were genuine, having such a good motive for making him distant from Saya was also very fortunate.


	25. Chapter 3 - Red Threads Crossing XXIV

**CHAPTER XXIV**

The stronger winter storm of that year, he was sure of that. The way the powerful winds crashed against the closed doors and windows of Akai Hana. Tezuka wished to be home, fulfilling the promise he made his wife as leaving her at his family's mansion again. But, at soon as he arrived at Kyoto, a big urgent note on his door made him delay all his appointments to be at that place again.

- You fool. – he said, looking at his cousin. Some bandages crossing his abdomen were seeing on the half opened yukata and a young woman by his side, looking so worried. - How did you let that happen?

- Dear cousin, I do not bring my blade to a place only my flesh sword is needed. – Fuji smiled although he was feeling some discomfort where ten stitches had put his muscles and skin together after a knife attack. – I'm sorry I am bothering you.

- I am the one who should apologize. – Natsumi spoke, her eyes serious over Tezuka's. – But I didn't think it was right not telling your family what happened. Because of us.

- Thank you for taking care of my cousin, Natsumi-san, and give him the primary care. But, I think it's time I call our family's doctor to check on him.

- No way. Our relatives already think I am a disgrace to the family. Imagine how Uncle would feel if they heard I was wounded on a brothel fight. – his head was down. – He doesn't deserve it. I will be back when I'm better. Until then, find me some excuse, please.

- You need to tell me what happened so I can lie to my father properly, then.

- It was not his fault. Drunken men broke into Saya-san's room because Hotaru-chan was crying so much. He was afraid of the storm. Fuji-san protected them.

His eyes were wide in surprise at hearing her name and knowing she was the one in danger. Looking at Fuji, his blue eyes avoid him.

- Where was Suzuki-san when this happened? And where's Saya-san now?

- He passed away some weeks ago. – her face was filled with sorrow. – Saya-san hasn't been well since then. She barely eats or speaks and keeps herself in the room with her son.

- Where is she? – he stood up, trying to hide his anxiety. He needed to see her.

- She moved to the room upstairs. I will take you there. – Natsumi was about to stand up when Tezuka's words stopped her.

- There is no need. Please, stay with my cousin. Fuji, I will bring you some clean clothes from home tomorrow.

- Thank you, Tezuka.

- Again, I appreciate your help, Natsumi-san.

- Such a polite and proper person. – she said, as he left the room. – Are you really related?

- He got all the seriousness genes. – he smiled ironically. - The perfect Tezuka man.

- You should learn with him. Some prudence would be good for you. – her tone was of annoyance as she was brought clean sheets for his futon. - You can die like this someday, being so reckless.

- I told you already, when we first met. – smiling at her, he grabbed his hand and called her attention. – I cannot see a woman crying.

- _Baka_. - her hair was on her face, trying to hide her true feelings. She tried to forget how scared she was as seeing him bleeding so much, before bringing him in together with her sister, her trembling hands trying to stop the blood. It was fortunate a doctor was visiting one of the _tayuus_ and gave him the proper treatment.

- Natsumi-san, I've missed you. – letting go of her wrist, his hands touched her beautiful face. - Very much.

The walls she had built against him crumbled entirely at the gentleness of his blue eyes, unable to hide her feelings anymore. She touched his face and his short light hair. Natsumi's lips touched Fuji's slowly in a chaste kiss and she didn't notice his surprise expression. But as she tried to distanced herself, Syusuke pulled her back by the sleeve of her kimono, for a much deeper and intimate one. When Fuji touched her neck and offered his soft and warm tongue, Natsumi realized that she wanted to do that for very long.

#####

- Saya-san? – Tezuka entered the unknown room, illuminated with the light of a single lantern and he saw the desolation of a thousand winters as she looked back at him.

- Tezuka-dono. – her voice was weak and a new tear ran down her face already so marked with cries. Her beautiful face was pale and dark circles on her eyes, indicating days of lack of sleep. Her long hair was gone, a sign of grief, he thought. The chocolate fall was cut, reaching her shoulders now. In her hands were the glasses her husband used to wear. She put them carefully on a small table. Their son was asleep on the bed they used to share. He looked like a little copy of the late doctor.

He sat in front of her and his hands touched her face. Kunimitsu's heart was broken at seeing her afflicted with such sorrow. He wanted to kiss her until all air was gone from his lungs, wanted to kiss her for all the time they were apart and continue to kiss her until he could heal those bad feelings. But he restrained himself, only his thumb caressing her skin.

- I'm sorry for Fuji-san's wound. It was my fault and…

- He does not blame you. – he interrupted her words. – Neither do I. He protected you, the same way I would.

- You two are always so kind to us…

- Saya-san, what are you going to do from now on? Didn't your husband had any relatives who can help you now?

- He didn't. His mother ran away from home when he was a child. – she looked down. – We were planning on buying a house and move out as soon as the debts were paid, but now… I'm lost.

- I could arrange a home for you. I could pay for everything, so… - a finger gently placed on his lips made him stop as she looked at him.

- Don't. I promise Hideki I was going to handle it. All of it. – her hand was on his soft hair. – Thank you for your offer.

- I will be by your side. – his arms were around her, hugging her tight. He had missed the softness of her body so much. – Whenever you need me.

Saya held him back, her forehead on his chest, while the tears she thought would be endless, started to flow one more time.

####

- It's so unfair… - he whispered, as their lips finally separated from each other and a lovely blush was on her cheeks.

- What?

- I really want to embrace you right now. – she laughed a little at his comment and Fuji smiled as it was the first time she was so relaxed around him.

- You are such a pervert. – lying by his side, a hand was on his chest. – Remember your wound. You need to rest for now.

They spend long moments of complete silence. His fingers caressing the long light green hair. He remember their softness and sweet scent as the perfume of her skin. The snow storm outside was whistling on the closed windows, making them tremble while a small coal fireplace was crepitating. Time seemed to be frozen, like the weather outside. But there, by his side, Natsumi only felt the warmth of his body. She was almost sleeping, her eyes closing with tiredness when Syusuke's voice reached her ears:

- Natsumi.

- Yes? – she said, eyes already closed.

- Go away from here. With me. I wasn't just saying it back then.

- I can't. – her face rested on his chest. - I can't be apart from my Natsuko.

- She can come too. I always wanted to try a threesome and… OUCH! – she had twitched some skin on his arm. – I'm kidding, I'm kidding! – his smile faded as Natsumi release him and he noticed the grief on her eyes.

- Suzuki-san and Saya-san saved us and gave us a home. I need to help her to pay the debts on the house. I will not leave her alone now.

- I understand. I will help with the debt. – one of his hands were over hers. – I will be your _danna_. Until you feel you can go away with me.

- Are you serious? – she sat by his side, a little surprised.

- I am. – Syusuke touched her face one more time. His blue eyes never looked so determined. - I don't want anyone else touching you.

- Such jealous man. – she answered that proposal with a smile, before descending to kiss him one more time.

####

Yuri stopped at her husband's office and observed him there, so absorbed into that pile of papers and documents. He was extremely silent since he had come back from Kyoto two weeks ago. Even though Fuji had already told her that was a normal feature of Tezuka, she was sure that would never get used to the absence of words of her already so quiet husband. She knew he was supposed to have longer working hours as he was at home, but she was feeling lonely even with him by her side.

He would ask about her health and would kiss her good morning and good night every day, but soon he was surrounded by work and she was left alone or in his father's company. Yuri caressed the small bump on her belly and wished her child would start to kick soon so Kunimitsu could feel it this time. He was absent for the majority of months on her first pregnancy.

- Yuri? – he had stopped his reading as noticing her on the door. – Do you need to talk to me?

- Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you.

- No disturbances at all. Come, sit with me. – she obeyed and sat in a thin pillow by his side, while he started to read some letters in a rough calligraphy.

- You have so many things to do. No wonder Fuji-san couldn't come back home and is working on the road.

- Yes. – he didn't like to being remind of the first lie he had told his father, when Kuniharu asked him about his cousin. – But he will be home soon.

- I hope he is well. The house is so quiet without him.

- Do you miss him? – he stopped and look at his wife, making her blush.

- Of course I do! He... he is my friend. He is always very kind to me and makes me company when you are away.

- I am glad. – his answered surprised her. – Since we were young, only me, Chichiue and Oji-sama were close to him. It is a good he has someone else inside this house.

She smiled at his caring words towards his cousin. Tezuka picked a book up and started to move the pages.

- You are feeling better this time, am I right? I do not see you nauseated like before.

- Yes! – her small hands were over her stomach and she was content. – I am not feeling anything bad, just a little sleepy some times. Is funny isn't? How it could be so different.

He stopped and looked at her for a moment, before his palm was over her fingers.

- People are different. It is only natural children will be different too.

- Kunimitsu… do you already thought about a name?

- Not yet. – he turned around and went back to his papers. - But we have plenty of time.

- Do you think we can visit your mother when the storms stop? It's been a long time since we have being there.

His eyes were fixed on one of his letters, his dark eyes glued to each word. It took a while for him to answer, his voice so different from before, tense and serious:

- Yuri… I will have to travel to Kyoto again.

- What? Why? You said you will be home from now on.

- I have some affairs to resolve. – he didn't have the courage to look at her.

- Kunimitsu… - she grabbed the cloth on the sleeve of his kimono and called his attention. – Please. Im asking you, don't go.

- Yuri…

- I am your wife. I have never asked for anything. But now, I am begging you to stay. Stay with me, please.

Her words crushed his chest. And once again he felt extremely guilty towards her. Turning around, his hands were on her face and her grey eyes were extremely hurt.

- I must go. But I will come back as soon as possible. – he kissed her fohread, as silent pledge of forgiveness. – Until then, take good care of our child. Eat and rest properly. It will be the last time I travel, I promise.

Yuri didn't answer. She was tired of crying for him. She was tired of begging for his attention, his affection, for love he was not willing to give. And she doubted her husband would ever be able to allow her or their child to have any real importance on his life. She was tired and heartbroken.

Yuri gently pushed him away, before stood up and silently leaving his office. And for the first time in their entire marriage, Tezuka didn't listen to her voice until he traveled one more time. Since he didn't know what to do and he was sure not even his best lies would make the situation better, he just accompanied her on those silent days filled with resentment.

####

The winter sky on that morning was clear, only some white clouds above. It was still cold, but the absence of wind made the temperature more comfortable. It was a small wood house, surrounded by tall trees that would be lovely in spring time. A middle-age lady was on the porch, handling some small pieces of wood.

- Excuse me. – Tezuka said, calling her attention. She turned around with a smile.

- Yes? – she came closed to them with a smile as seeing Saya and her the sleeping baby on her arms, wrapped with warm cloth. – Are you and your wife traveling? It is not usual to see people on the road at this season.

- We are not married. And we apologize for disturbing, but... – Saya stepped forward and her chest was tight with the proximity. Her hair was dark with some silver parts already and her eyes were kind, orange stones glistering on her beautiful face. – …are you Suzuki-san?

As listening that surname that she had forsaken for so many years already, her face was filled with surprised and fear and she was unable to respond.

- Are you Suzuki Himiko-san?

- Who are you?! – she asked, clearly disturbed. Her tone of voice made Hotaru complain and Saya pulled the hood on his head to protect him from the cold for a moment, showing the baby to her.

- I am Suzuki Saya. And this is Suzuki Hotaru. He is your grandchild.

As seeing the little boy's features she had no more doubts. Her eyes were watery with tears when she invited them inside. Tezuka politely excused himself and was in the other room with the tea and some biscuits Himiko had offered, giving them privacy.

Hotaru continued to sleep on his mother's arms calmly, while Saya told her mother-in-law about her ex-husband's death, the debts of Akai Hana and how Hideki passed away. As seeing the sleeping grandson, she was able to show a little smile, even though her voice was filled with sadness:

- Is he… is he healthy?

- Hotaru is completely healthy. Hideki was always checking on him since he started moving inside my belly. – she smiled with the memory.

- When he was three years old he simply couldn't hold air inside his lungs. He didn't even have strength to play. It was extremely painfully to see him like that but I knew his pain was even greater. – her hand was on her heart, pressing the cloth of her kimono inside her fingers. – It was when Suzuki distance himself from us. I was too young and full of resentment before, but now I can see how he was also suffering for our son. He started to make some strange business and got the brothel house. And when the alcohol started to control him. And he started to be violent.

- Hideki told me you had to run away.

- Every time he had a crisis, Suzuki blamed me. First he yelled. Then he started to punch and kick. When Hideki was five there were no unbroken bones on my body. – her eyes were down, ashamed. – The first time I tried to run away, on the middle of the road, Hideki got sick and I had to come back to Kyoto to see his doctor. Suzuki found us there. On the days Hideki was on bed rest, he almost killed me. I couldn't stay there anymore. And I was forced to leave my son behind.

One of her hands was over her mounth and she used all her strength not to cry.

- I always tried to send him letters but the person who tried to deliver them to me told me Suzuki found out and threatened to disappear with him. So I give up. But until now I've been thinking about my boy every single day.

- He talked about you. Hideki held no bad feelings.

- Didn't he hate me?

- Not at all. He really wanted to see you again too.

- Ah, my son... – the tears finally came from her eyes.

Suddenly the baby woke up and looked at his grandmother smiling.

- He looks so much like him. – Himiko touched Hotaru's small hands and he grabbed her fingers.

- Himiko-san… I know I brought you so much information. But I came here to beg you. But I will not be able to do it with Hotaru is with me.

- What do you mean? – the baby was placed in her arms and his grandmother could see her own son on that little one.

- Please… I cannot take care of him now. I need to pay Akai Hana's debts and guarantee the tayuus safety. And a brothel house is not a place for a little boy to live. – Saya's forehead was on the ground and her mother-in-law was surprise with such pledge. - Would you raise him for me, please? I would pay for all your expenses; I am going to come as often as I can. You are my only hope of him having a happy and safe life, even if it is away from me. Please!

The older woman looked at her and she remember the time herself was just like Saya, so full of problems, empty on choices or allies and with such grand love for her child. Himiko looked at the baby again and he was sucking his thumb while calmly looking at her. It was her chance to make it right. Of being a mother again and finally be useful for her late son.

Holding her grandchild in one arm, she touched Saya's hand and she looked at her mother-in-law, surprised:

- I will be a pleasure to do so. – she smiled between tears. - Thank you for trusting me.

#####

Her eyes opened at the crackling sound of the fireplace that illuminated the small and simple room. The snow storm that caught them by surprise on the road continued outside and she sat down, a really bad and painful feeling spreading down her entire body. She was wearing a dry and new yukata. Tezuka was asleep sitting and leaning on a wall. Saya felt guilty on how tired he looked. She stood up and kneeled in front of him, caressing his hair while he woke up:

- I only cause you trouble. I'm really sorry.

- Do not apologize. I came here on my own free will. – his fingers were warm on her face. – You had to separate from your son. I would not leave you alone in such a moment.

- Thank you so much. – her voice was weak and her head was down.

- How do you feel? The man who rented me this room brought some soup. Are you hungry?

- Not at all. – she didn't protest when he pulled her close and made her sit between his open legs. Her cheek was on his chest. After so much time listening Hideki's out-of-beat heart, that compensated sound was a little strange.

- Saya-san, you know you chose the best option to your child, right?

- I know. – her hands clutched his yukata. – Even so… I feel like my heart is broken all over again. I thought loosing Hideki was the worst thing, until this.

Saya remembered Hideki's smile, his loving words and the private moments. In such a short period of time her entire life was shattered and the happiness she felt by his side was taken away from her and there was nothing she could do about it. Her tears had dried completely by now and she was about to cry tears of blood from her crushed chest. Tezuka felt how tense was her body and he felt horribly useless against all that sorrow that was consuming her. He touched his hands and the dark eyes looked at her filled with extreme concern and care:

- Choose me. – that short word said in a whisper made her eyes wide in surprise. Wanting her to fully understand the seriousness of his words, he continued. – I understand you are grieving and your heart still belongs to Suzuki-san. I do not wish to be a substitutive for him. But… when it does not hurt anymore, when you feel the time is right, choose me. Let me be by your side.

Her purple eyes looked at him and a soft palm was on his face.

- You are married.

- She only has a title.

- You are married. – the sentence was repeated with an extreme serious tone. - I don't have my husband around anymore. I don't wish to inflict this on anyone else.

Kunimitsu couldn't answer back and just made his embrace on her smaller frame tighter. Saya took a deep breath, closing her eyes on that protective warmth, wishing the devastating feeling inside of her could be gone one day.


	26. Chapter 3 - Red Threads Crossing XXV

**CHAPTER XXV**

Such horrible atmosphere on that ceremonial room, Fuji thought, feeling his air stuck on his throat, suffocated by the black kimono he was wearing. He looked at his uncle that seemed broken and devastated. Too much to take in such a short time. Ayana was sitting by her husband's side. She arrived on the day before. Her mere presence on the mansion after so many years was enough to understand the seriousness of the situation. Syusuke really liked her. Since he was little, when the rest of the women in the family would scorn and call him names, she was always kind and warm, treating him the exact same she did with her own son. Sometimes he would go visit her on the temple along with his cousin or by himself. The Tezuka lady was such a wonderful person and he hated to see her with that kind of painful expression.

Syusuke looked at his cousin. Kunimitu's face was hidden by his light hair, his head down, sitting straight and politely. He hadn't said a word on the last three days, not even to his mother. He always wondered what could make his stern cousin loose that serious expression he always held. But he never imagined Yuri would be the responsible for that. That lovely girl took the matters of stopping her unrequited love on her own hands. She had been brave and cruel. The small and delicate hands put a rope around her own neck and made her husband see her rigid body swinging one side to another, hanging from the porch of their bedroom, as soon as he came back from his last trip.

Yuri's father was with them, smoking his _kiseru_ in a slow way. Her mother was not able to attend the ceremony. She had a mental breakdown as hearing about the death of her youngest child and she was under sedatives on their home. Yuri's body was buried on the Tezuka's graveyard, next to her son's grave. Since such death was a dishonor to her family, there were no guests to it.

- So, Tezuka-san… what are we going to do? Such a disgraceful thing my daughter did to your son. I don't even know how to apologize.

- Yamashita-san, do not say such words. Yuri-san was a good person and wife. We do not know what happened but in no way you need to apologize. – Kuniharu said, politely.

- Our family is in debt with you. She didn't give any children to Tezuka-kun. I spoke to my brother and I believe we are able to amend this. His daughter just turned 16. She is beautiful and spirited. It would be an honor if you accepted the trade.

- Please… leave my son be. – Ayana's voice called their attention. Her head was down, as her long hair was covering her expression. – He had just lost his wife and their second child. Isn't that enough?!

- Ayana-san….

Her altered voice made all of them surprised and Kunimitsu finally raised his head, his eyes wide on her. She looked at her husband just like a lioness defending her cub.

- Kuniharu-san, you once told me I had rights over our son's life. I never claimed them before, but I will do it now. I do now want Kunimistu in another arranged married. Let him be. He is too young for such tragedies! Please, let him be!

Her dark eyes were filled with tears that she was able to hold back. Her expression, always so calm and gentle, was nowhere to be found. It was about time his son would be free from the heavy weight his grandfather put on his shoulders. The Tezuka's wouldn't be more honorable by letting a young man suffer.

Kneeling in front of Yuri's father, Kuniharu bowed deeply.

- Yamashita-san, our family appreciates everything you had done. Giving us your youngest daughter and the offer just now. But, I will listen to my wife. My son needs a time to deal with all that happened. When the time is right for him, he will marry again. – Kunimitsu felt horrible as his father's forehead touched the tatame in front of Yuri's father. – We mean no disrespect to your family and hope you understand.

Yamashita-san didn't say anything, before doing a respectful reverence and stood up, leaving the mansion with his servants. There nothing to be done anymore. He had lost his child and there was a sick wife to be taken care of at home.

They had silent meals together. Fuji had to admit he was a little scared of Ayana and now he understood where Tezuka's serious look had come from. After dinner, his cousin was sitting on the porch, watching the dark sky. Fuji was next to him, but without saying anything, just drinking warm sake. Ayana came from the house and showed a discreet smile:

- Fuji-san, could I talk to my son for a moment?

- Of course. – he stood up and made a small reverence. – Good night, Ayana-san.

- Good night to you too. – she answered, before sitting by her son's side.

- _Hahaue_. – his voice came low and sad. - I am sorry you had to say such words. I was supposed to speak for myself and… - she touched his face with both hands, making him stop talking.

- Do not worry. It was about time I act like your mother. I am just so sorry it took so long.

- _Hahaue_...

- You should go back t Kyoto. Leave this house for a while. – releasing his face, she held his hands tight. – It is not good for you staying here.

- What about you? Are you going back to the temple?

- I will. – her smile was sad. – Your father is so hurt already. It is not right for me to stay.

- I understand.

- Kunimitsu.

- Yes?

- Do you know what could happened? She seemed so happy on the letters she sent me. To a woman do that to herself… to her unborn child, its…

- I do not understand too. – he lied, feeling unworthy of his mother's concern and kind words. He felt like a completely coward.

######

A month passed by quickly. Tezuka returned to the Kyoto house like his mother instructed, together with Fuji. He buried himself in work trying to avoid the thoughts of everything that happened. Yuri's pledge for him not to leave her continued to echo on his head day by day. Her grey eyes searching in vain for a glimpse of love on him. But he couldnt act differently. Saya needed his help. He wanted to be with her. And even though he felt guilty and shaken by his wife's death, he also couldn't avoid the feeling of being finally free. But, at the same time, Kunimitsu didn't have the courage to look for Saya since he came back to Kyoto. She always told him to respect and treat his wife well even being aware of his feelings. She was respectful and kind towards Yuri's feelings, something he fail on doing.

He was reading a book on the living room, while could hear the commotion on the streets outside. The long and sad winter of that year had finally finished and the _Risshun_ festival was happening in Kyoto, to salute the beginning of spring. The last time he participated in one of those traditions he was still a kid, visiting his mother's temple ceremony, together with his father and Fuji. Sometimes they would still see the celebration and drink sake under the plum trees that were starting to bloom together with his cousin, but his humor wouldn't allow him to do anything beyond sulking on that room for the rest of the day.

Some hours passed by and he heard a noise on the door, indicating Fuji was home. He continued to read, until his cousin appeared on the room, looking serious:

- Tezuka.

- Yes? – his eyes didn't avert from his reading.

- You have a visitor.

- Hm? – his book was left on the floor as he saw Saya next to Syusuke and he stood up, quickly. – Saya-san.

- I'm sorry for intruding.

- She's been asking about you for a long time. I had to bring her here otherwise she wouldn't let me be with Natsumi. – he said, a little bit annoyed. – Well, I will give you some privacy. Can I go back to Akai Hana now, Saya-san?

- Thank you so much. – she made a deep reverence. – I'm sorry for troubling you.

- No problem at all. – before leaving again he showed her a little smile, have no options beyond respecting the strange bond between them.

He didn't know what to say or do. The purple eyes he adored so much looking at him with such concern. Saya stood still in front of him, not sure if he would allow her to get closer.

- I'm so sorry. Fuji-san told me what happened.

- Of course he did. – he answered with some sarcasm, not surprised by his cousin's habit of letting her informed of his life. – I appreciate your feelings but I do not deserve it. I was not a good husband for our entire marriage. The credit for her suicide is all mine.

- Tezuka-dono… - she kneeled in front of him and touch his face, he still couldn't look at her and she didn't know how to ease that painful expression on his dark eyes. Her hands wondered on his hair, while she kissed his forehead, trying to comfort him. He was already 23 years old, but he seemed as helpless as the first night they met.

He finally looked at her and touch her neck, bringing her close:

- I've missed you so much. – he whispered, before kissing her. Saya tried to push him away, but he just pushed her towards the wall, his arms around her body, making her still, before she gave in. It was a cruel reality. People that got so used to have someone being forced to be alone, while their bodies continue to crave for touch and warmth. She still loved Hideki very much but her heart and body needed some rest. And there he was again, like years before, offering open heartily everything she needed, while his mouth devoured hers.

His hands were on her short hair and his lips moved to her scar, kissing it with tenderness before opening her kimono up, her breasts illuminated by the shadows of the fireplace. Saya looked at him before undressing his yukata, kissing his shoulders, licking his collarbones, touching his smooth stomach. It was like a slow ritual the reunion between them. Tezuka entered her while her back was against the wall, her tights around his waist. It was almost painful being reunited to her hot and wet spot after so long, the way his name was repeated in her moans while she compressed him hard. Her luscious hips moving against him, making it almost unbearable. Their bodies remember each other. And Kunimitsu' heart was completely hers.

The hours went by slowly. Both were quiet, a blanket over them as Saya sat between his legs, his breathing already in a regular rate. Kunimitsu continue to hold her, his chin on the top of her head while observing the dancing flames.

- I should leave. Fuji-san will be back soon.

- Do not worry. He knows better than barging in.

- What are you going to do from now on? – she asked, a hand on his chest.

- Learn to live for myself. Not being anyone's husband or fulfilling some family duty. Use wisely the freedom my mother gave me.

- I wish you can enjoy it.

- I will not let you go anymore. – he looked at her seriously. – Please, do not push me away again. I will repay my debt with Yuri somehow. I will be worthy of being by your side.

Before Saya could reply such sentence, he tightened the embrace and she noticed a hint of insecurity on his expression. She was tired and sleepy and she had no strengths to deny what he meant to her anymore. She gently kissed a spot on his chest, like an agreement before closing her eyes, making Tezuka finally feeling at peace after such a long time.


	27. Chapter 4 - Scattered Flowers

Ryoma woke up with a sneeze. Open his eyes, he rubbed his face and took a deep breath. He stood up and opened the shouji on the porch of his room and for a moment he watched the trees around the garden on full bloom. There were colorful petals scattered everywhere. He yawed, still feeling tired of sleeping late on the night before. He was finishing one of the 31 volumes of _Konjaku Monogatarishū_ and he just couldn't stop reading until he was dead tired.

His uncle taught him to like books and stories and Ryoma exchanged letters with Oishi about the books he was reading, but since his uncle was so busy at the farm, he didn't have the time to accompany his nephew on the reading or making comments about it.

Nanjirouh was on a rare week of not traveling. He was reading some business letters when Ryoma entered the main room and sat on the breakfast table.

- Good morning, Ryoma. – he greeted him with a smile.

- Morning, Tou-san. – he answered picking some chopped fruits.

- You seem tired. Sleeping late again?

- Hm. New book.

- Oh, here. Shuichirou sent you a letter. – Ryoma picked up the envelope and opened carefully. Its been a while since his uncle last wrote. He started to read the content an his eyes stopped in a sentence.

- Sensei… is going to have a child.

- Oh, really?! It's about time already! How long are they married again?

- Three years already. – he continued to read the letter and a strange feeling was on his chest. His sensei had finally moved on completely. He was going to start a family of his own.

- I need to write and congratulate them. Ryoma, why don't you go visit him? You could take a gift as well. He is always asking you to go.

- Sensei was never able to come back. – putting the letter back to its envelope, he placed it on his lap while returning to eat. – He is busy. I don't want to go and be a bother.

- I'm sure he would be more than happy at seeing you. – Nanjirouh smiled. – He really misses you, you know.

- Hm. – after drinking some tea, he stood up. – Thank you for the food.

- Ah, there is another message for you. From the bookstore keeper. He said your books arrived.

- I will pick them up later, thank you. I'm going to practice now.

- You are welcome, son. – Ryoma left the room and Nanjioruh felt sorry for the loneliness over him. But he knew Ryoma was very proud to admitted he missed his uncle and wanted to see him again. But nothing could be forced upon that boy of his.

#######

Tezuka stretched himself under the tick blanket lazily. Moving his arm, he opened his eyes as seeing the emptiness on the futon. Sitting, he observed the naked figure on the open window. Sakuno's red hair moved as a gush of wind blew away some petals from the sakura tree outside. It was a warm spring day and her flawless skin was being touched by the sunlight. He wondered when exactly did she grown up so much and how three years could have gone by so quickly. She stopped her flower admiration and smiled at seeing him awake.

- Good morning, Tezuka-sama.

- Good morning, Sakuno. – she came back and sat by his side. Her hair falling over her breast past her tights, like a veil. – You should not walk around like this on bright day light. I may attack you.

- Please, do. – smiling, she kissed him lightly. – You own me after two weeks away.

- I brought you something, so you could forgive me. – he had bring a small box on the night before, but it was forgotten next to the futon as she was all over him and took his clothes desperately, a common habit of hers every time he was gone for more than a few days. She always demanded his utterly attention and stamina on those nights. – Happy birthday, Sakuno.

She happily opened the box and unmade the wrapping with silk paper, revealing a long pair of kanzashi made of silver with ornaments of blue flowers, some colorful feathers and pearls, a beautiful contrast to her red locks.

- It's so beautiful…

- There is more. – he handed her the other package that she opened with the same speed and happiness.

- Ah! – it was a small _haiku_ book, with letter cover. Poetry was one of her favorites and from time to time he would present her with new ones. – Thank you so much!

- It was a recommendation of the bookstore owner. I hope you like it. And Fuji said you could go there and buy one. It's his gift.

- I need to thank him too!

- Just... put some clothes on before you leave the room.

- I will. But, not now. – she kissed his jaw and touch his naked chest, whispering. – You are still in debt with me.

Tezuka remember how silent and quiet she was on their first months together. She behaved like a caged bird and it took him, Saya and the others a long time to make her comfortable on that place. Sakuno never told him where she came from and the reasons she ended up on Akai Hana. And he respected her privacy on that matter. But the truth was she was not an ordinary girl. She knew how to read and write and her calligraphy skills were almost perfect. It didn't take long to Saya shape her in a perfect tayuu. Even being so afraid, she was always kind and gentle in gestures and words and respectful towards other people. The twins liked her very much and treated her like a little sister. Natsumi was particularly protective and they would have long talks. Many clients were interested on her but because of her price, she could count on her fingers the men who were able to share a night with her. Sakuno was Akai Hana's most exquisite and expensive flower and other clients were jealous of Kunimitsu for being her danna.

He taught her about sex and intimacy between them started to happen slowly. Her affection was not ease to get. Tezuka had to conquer it, with kind gestures and words, building trust day by day. She became more than a vessel for physical release, she was a truly pleasant companionship and he didn't see her like a favor to be done. By her side he discovery a lighter and more relaxed side of himself. But the girl was still not able to substitute Saya on his heart. They would meet in secrecy on her room when the house was dark and quiet and Sakuno thought he was still traveling. Although he really liked Ryuzaki, Saya would always come first. Sometimes he felt greedy and unworthy of on having such women by his side so he was always concerned and careful on not hurting anyone's feelings. It was his late wife's most precious lesson to him.

####

Ryoma arrived at the bookstore and the old sir greeted him while he attended another costumer. He started to walk around the books piles, touching the different covers. It was the only place that could make him get out of the house. He would order at least a couple of books per month. He already had figured out what he wanted to do with his life but he had still two years to spear. Living in such a big house, almost completely alone, the books gave him a good distraction from his boring and lonely days.

He picked up a heavy history book and started to go through its pages, without noticing the silence and whispering as the young woman entered the shop. Sakuno was already used to that reaction from people, especially the men as seeing her outside Akai Hana. Her colorful and expensive furisodes always called people's attention as her beauty. She only smiled gracefully at the people staring at her and they would turn away, embarrassed. Silently standing by Ryoma's side, she touched a pile of new books that had just arrived and started to read one of them. At that moment, the short sir with white hair that owned the store came close to them, with a gentle smile:

- Good afternoon, Echizen-kun. You new books are here, did you see them?

- Not really. – he answered watching him grabbing a book from the pile and he spend some seconds looking for the other one, as realizing he was on Sakuno's hands.

- Oh, Ryuzaki-chan, I believe you have Echizen-kun's book by mistake.

- Ah, I'm really sorry. – she smiled at him and handed him the book. – Is it the only volume for now?

- Unfortunately. But it's very popular so maybe we will have some of them again. Echizen-kun, do you wish some wrapping? Since you already paid in advance.

- Not necessary, thank you.

- You have really good taste. – crimson eyes met golden ones and he was a little shy as she smiled at him. – It's a pity I got late, I'm jealous now.

- Hm. – he handed the book back at her, his black bangs hiding his expression. – You can have it.

- Really?! – her warm fingers touched his hands as picking the object back. - Thank you so much! Ah, Oji-san, this is the one I'm going to take! – waving the book in the air, she seemed very happy.

- On Fuji-san's, right? I will let him know!

- I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. – she made a quick reverence in front of him. – I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno.

- Echizen Ryoma. Nice to meet you.

- I've never meet someone that like this author. – he had an interesting look on his face and his eyes were sharp. - It would be nice to talk to about it. – a delicate palm was on his chest and his heart skipped a beat. It was the first time he was so close to a woman and he was never touched by one of them before. – We should meet again. To discuss the poems.

- Hm. – he stood there for a while, while she said goodbye to the bookstore owner and smile at him one more time before leaving. As she left the shop some plum petals were all over her, adorning her long hair.

#####

Syusuke took a deep and relaxed breath as Natsumi's fingers run through his hair while he rested on her lap. She smiled at seeing him so comfortable. Bending, she kissed him slowly.

- You are spoiling me.

- Isn't this my job? – his hand touched her long braided hair, playing with it. – Are you spending the night?

- I will. – the blue eyes were on her as his free hand caressed her cheek.

- How long are you two staying? Sakuno-chan is beaming with happiness of having your cousin here again. I'm sure I heard her humming. Lately every time he is away she keeps such desolated look on her face.

- Do you want me to go there and comfort her on his absence? – she laughed a little on his teasing. - My cousin has the terrible luck of getting close to women that are deeply in love with him. – his voice was serious as saying that sentence.

- He never told her about his late wife. Can you imagine the reason for that?

- Tezuka doesn't like to deal with his mistakes. And his marriage was a mistake from start to finish. Although it was a tragic event, it was better that way. Yuri-san was already suffering so much. Love can be a very painful thing.

- Yes, it's a horrible thing. – Natsumi slowly carressed his face. – To love someone.

- Very much indeed. – he smiled back and brought her close to another kiss.

####

Tezuka gently grabbed Sakuno's hand as feeling her starting to shake. Her legs were wrapped around him past his ribs and he entered her hard as he started to climax as well. She called out his name in a passionate cry, before he kissed her deeply again. Being with her was like being kiss by fire, her hot and wet insides bringing him in, compressing him, making him tighter as the blood running on his veins seemed to boil. Her long dark red hair spread all over the white futon and her, the rubi eyes half-open in lust, little sweat drops over her perfect breasts.

His open mouth was on her forehand as he orgasmed and her limbs tight all over his taller body, bringing him even deeper and closer, Ryuzaki could feel his desperate heartbeats.

Their bodies separated and Tezuka laid with his sweaty back on the futon, his eyes closed as he searched for air. She smiled and pushed away the light bangs from his eyes. They enjoyed some moments of silent, before he retrieved his voice:

- You make being away even more difficult everytime. – she smiled again, embracing him.

- So don't go. Stay here with me. I will feed you with sweet grapes and kiss your body entirely every day. – her way with such sweet words always made him feel bad at leaving. He caressed her face gently.

- Fuji and I will visit my mother. Its been a while already. But I will be back in a week. You already have plenty of books to forget about me while I am gone.

- "_Deep shadows of night. Scent of flowers fill the air. And you fill my soul_." - she whispered the _haiku_ in a loving tone, almost brushing their lips together. Kunimitsu brought her close and held her on his embrace.

Some sakura petals entered her room, brought by the night wind and one of them stopped over his chest. She touched it, before closing her eyes enjoying the warmth of his body and his presence that would be soon away.


	28. Chapter 5 - Breaking Walls

It was a crowded evening at Akai Hana. Many clients were drinking on the main saloon and the twins were busy at the kitchen. The fact Sakuno was available, sitting as beautiful as ever on the poarch, was one of the reasons the house was so full. Even though the majority of clients couldn't reserve her for a night, she was graceful and smiled at those who approached her and they enjoyed observing her, like a rare and wild flower. She didn't mind the attention but she wasn't in the best mood. Without people noticing, she went to the garden area and sat there, quietly reading one of her poem books.

Saya stopped for a while and observed her, the sad expression on her eyes, while touching the sheets with the tip of her fingers. She sat by her side and smiled:

- No clients today?

- They are scared of me. – she smiled back, closing her reading. – It's getting worse each day.

- They are scared of Tezuka-dono. – they both laughed discretely at her sentence.

- Saya-san, can I ask you something?

- Of course.

- What will you do? When the debts are paid?

- I will burn this house down. – her words were bittersweet. – And I will reunite with my son. Far away from this place. And maybe open a tea house.

- That's a good plan. How's Hotaru-chan? Are you visiting him this month?

- I will. His grandmother says he is great. Growing up well. He is a very sweet boy, just like his father.

- It must be wonderful. – Sakuno looked at her with kind eyes, before embracing her legs, her face on a knee, the long green furisode spread on the wood floor. – To have a child with someone you love.

- And you, Sakuno-chan? What are you doing when Akai Hana closes its doors?

- I would like to be a teacher. – she answered shyly, a warm feeling on her chest. – To teach kids how to read and write. That would be good.

- Very good! You would be a terrific sensei!

- You think?!

- I'm sorry to interrupt. – the tall man with short purple hair in a light tone and eyes of the same colour appeared on the porch, stopping their conversation. – Good evening, ladies.

- Izanagi-san, good evening. – Sakuno bright smile fade away as seeing him. He was one of the few clients that were able to pay her price. She didn't enjoy his company. He was aggressive in sex and would make her feel painful sometimes. She never told Saya or Tezuka about it, afraid of what he could do. Although he was her _danna_, he couldn't protect her from the hazards of her duties. Ryuzaki wanted to help the manager with the bills of the house and the money was welcome, but she would always avoid him if she could. Sadly she had no alibis on that time, being alone and with Kunimitsu away.

- It's been a while. - Saya said, politely. – Welcome back. Do you wish to stay with Sakuno-chan for the night?

- If she is not busy with that precious danna of hers. – he smiled, touching the sleeve of her clothes and getting close, but before she was forced to accept him, a mix of surprise and pure happiness filled her face, as she noticed the familiar young man on the main saloon asking about her to Natsumi.

- I'm afraid I will have to refuse you tonight. My client arrived. – gracefully she moved away from him and felt like hugging Ryoma tight as seeing him. He seemed clearly embarrassed and uncomfortable on that environment, especially when she came close and held his arm, the other guests looking at them. – Echizen-kun! I'm so glad to see you!

- Hm?! – he didn't know what to say. How did she know he was going there? It was a out-of-the-blue decision, after days of thinking about her invitation. He was alone at home and extremely bored. But before he could ask something, she started to drag him to her chambers, an upset look from Izanagi following them.

Sakuno pulled him inside and closed the door after her, with a deep, relieved breath.

- I'm saved! – he looked at her with a completely puzzled expression and she smiled at him. The red eyes glistering under the lanterns that illuminated her room. – Thank you.

- What happened?

- Come. – the teenager was amazing how easily it was for her to touch him, when she held his hand and made him sit on the free tatame area. She sat in front of him and Ryoma could smell the sweet scent of her hair tighten up in a ponytail. – How did you find me?

- I went to the bookstore this afternoon. The owner told me where you lived.

- And you were fine coming here?

- Hm. Why shouldn't I? You told me we should meet.

She couldn't keep from laughing from his statement of absolute truth. He was a very interesting person.

- Echizen-kun… do you know where you are? Do you know what kind of place is this?

- Of course. A brothel house. You are a tayuu.

- Doesn't it… bother you? Paying to have a company?

- Why it should? Your profession has nothing do to with your literature appreciation skills. The fact I will pay for it it's just a mere detail. I believe money was not the reason you invited me over.

His sincere words surprised her. And the fact a man was on her chambers not interested in sex as well. She analyzed him. He was just a little taller than her with his deep golden eyes and jet back hair. Such a serious expression on his handsome face of soft features.

Sakuno offered him tea and showed him her book collection. And he was amused as seeing some volumes he didn't have. He was truly open about his opinions over the authors and stories. His voice was calm and collected and there were no wasted words on his speech. Ryoma touched her books gently and politely, observing the pages and analyzing them. It was like he was waiting to share his passion over those books for a long time. And she was happy on having someone to talk as well, to be involved in something totally different from the tayuu and Akai Hana's world. Those words, characters and stories helped her to get away from her reality, even if for some hours.

They talked all night long, like old acquaintances until the first rays of light made them realize how late it was, surrounded by different volumes and empty tea cups. As saying goodbye and thanking her for the pleasant evening, Ryoma felt like the dawn of that new day was also bringing him something entirely new. It was the first time he didn't feel any discomfort around someone he just met. Before he left her chambers, Sakuno's warm hand touched his and she smiled, asking him to come back again. And even responding with such serious expression, she noticed he was glad with the invitation.

The servant's whispers filled the Echizen mansion as the heir arrived in plain daylight. His father was still out traveling and he ate some breakfast before going to sleep with a very discreet smile on his face.

####

Tezuka's hands slowly pulled the yukata she was wearing. After two weeks of absence, he really wanted to savor the moment. Saya breathing stopped as feeling his lips on her shoulders.

He nibbled her neck while touching her breasts gently. Her moans weren't discreet but enough to make him even more attracted. He touched her face and they kissed slowly, while a free hands of his opened her clothe and his long fingers entered her, like a sweet torture, making her bite her lips as wave of pleasure hit her.

Their bodies were joined from behind and the way Saya moved her hips indicated she had missing him and he moved faster to please her, making his name echoed on her room, even if in whispers. Tezuka sat on the futon bringing her to his lap and she was the one responsible for the speed and depth of their love making while his groin accompanied her desperate movements. He liked the way her long chocolate hair moved as he was so welcome in her insides.

A summer storm started to fall as their bodies were now quietly embracing each other. Tezuka kissed her forehead and notice a little frown there:

- What's wrong?

- I'm selfish. Sakuno-chan is waiting for you every day since you were gone and…– her fingers moved on his face, violet eyes worried. - I'm keeping you here all to myself.

- We are doing nothing wrong. – his hand touched hers. – You want me to leave already?

- Of course not. – she smiled tenderly. – I've missed you.

- So, lets sleep. I will go home before the sun rises. And I will meet her tomorrow.

He closed his eyes and she kissed his chest. It was inevitable. She was so helpeless attached to him. Saya knew Sakuno would suffer if she found out about them. Kunitisu was extremely bright but he had no clue about the young tayuu's feelings He didn't realize how completely loved-filled was those red eyes. And the way her words about him were so full of longing when they were distant.

The manager didn't want to be responsible for the girls tears, but she was also weak. Before joining him on sleep she silent asked Sakuno's forgiveness for being responsible for another lonely night for the girl. But it took many years for her to be sincere on his affections for Kunimitsu. The distance walls she tried to keep up during so long were completely down and she had no intention of ever being apart again.


	29. Chapter 6 - Being Apart

Emi stopped the knitting at the porch of her home and smile as seeing Shuichirou coming closer with a wide grin. The sun was starting to set, ending another hard day of work in the farm. He crossed the front garden and sat by her side, kissing her forehead and touching her still flat belly.

- I'm home. – kissing her forehead, he touched her belly with caring eyes. – How was your day?

- Welcome, _anata_. We are fine. - she handed him a small envelope. – It came this afternoon from you. It's from Echizen-san.

- Ah, thank you! – he opened the letter and started to read it. He was always very happy when receiving letters from home.

On the firsts months of marriage she was so worried about his distance from his family. Oishi would never complain but she knew it was hard on him, especially since Ryoma was left behind. They would exchange letters at least on a couple of weeks and Shuichirou would always feel disappointed when his constant invitations were refused by his nephew.

In the beginning, as they moved together to the second and smaller house at her father's farm, she felt guilty on seeing him working on the fields with the sheep, the sunburns he had to endure on the first days and the bruises on his hands that had only held books and swords until then. Emi took care of her husband during those hard first days and her chest was tight every time he showed her nothing but smiles, until one night when he noticed the worry on her blue eyes and she finally told him her about her concerns. And Suichirou held her tight, as she noticed the insecurity on her blue eyes, afraid he would leave her. And she felt incredibly lucky and dear as he whispered love words and promises she knew it would be for their entire life. And her heart was at peace.

Oishi would wake up early and join the other workers on the fields and spent his days there. Returning at home at sunset, Emi would help him bath and they would have meals together, enjoying each other companies. As a young married couple they would make love many many times, as desire and the sense of completely freedom of being in privacy would hit them. There was not a inch on his wife's body Shuichirou hadn't taste or kissed. She was always so sweet and giving and not ever ashamed or shy. Together they found out the physical aspects of love. Sometimes they would visit Emi's parents and Shuichirou was amused by the warmth of a family sharing a meal, sitting and talking together. It was something very new to him, being alone with his father after his sister got married and he really liked his mother and father-in-law. They were humble and extremely kind-heartily, accepting him as a true son.

On their second year of marriage they started to talk about children and Emi had no doubts there he would be a terrific father. They would imagine their first child while looking at stars on their porch, holding each other's hands. And Shuichirou couldn't hold back his happy tears when his wife told him she was finally expecting.

- Any news? – she asked, as sitting by his side.

- Nanjirouh-san is inviting us to stay on your last months. He says it would be safer to have our child in Kyoto, with doctors to help.

- It is a good idea, since it will be born at winter. – her hands touched her belly and her eyes were full of love. – And you can see Ryoma as well and spend his birthday with him.

- I think he is upset with me. – his head was down, looking at his brother-in-law new excuse to his nephew absence. – It's been a while since he last wrote and Nanjirouh-san is saying he is not coming again.

- Maybe he is busy with something. – touching her husband's hands, she tried to comfort him.

- Maybe. Or maybe he is angry because I've never came back to see him like I promised to. – he kissed her palm before standing up. - I'm going to bathe so we can have dinner.

She observed as he walked away and wished she was able to do something to restore the bonds between Ryoma and him.

#####

Sakuno sat slowly on the futon, a sharp pain between her tights. Slowly she wrapped herself on the loose sheets. She looked at Izanagi sleeping face and felt disgusted. After spending the last week in Tezuka's companion and with Echizen visits, she was caught without excuses and was obligated to accept him for the night. He rudely took her clothes away and entered her in a hurry, pressing her body on the wall. She was not ready for him, actually she was never ready for such man but the sudden entering on her body made her shiver in discomfort, what he mistakenly took as a pleasure sign while continuing to ravish her, already on the futon, while Ryuzaki was on all-fours.

She wanted to at least get away from him, but when she was about to stand up, he pulled her back to the futon again, holding her in strong arms, licking her neck and spreading shivers on her entirely soul.

- Stay.

- Izanagi-san, I thought you were asleep already. I was just going downstairs to eat something. – she was starting to get used on using a fake tone of gentleness with him.

- You can eat when I'm gone. – he touched her breasts in a rude way. – Tell me, Sakuno-chan, what do you think of changing _dannas_? That Tezuka is always absent, isn't he? Im sure you feel lonely.

- I appreciate your concern but it won't be necessary. I'm very happy with my current _danna_.

- Really? I think you deserve better. A man who can take care of you properly.

Ryuzaki stood up in flash, putting the yukata in front of her naked body. Her red eyes filled with anger. She had enough. The young woman was able to put up with him, but not to disrespects towards her beloved Kunimitsu.

- Leave.

- What?

- Go away. You have no rights of saying such things of Tezuka-sama.

- Who do you think you are talking to?! – he was standing in front of her but she didn't move. – I paid for you!

The small bag of coins he had given her was thrown at his feet.

- Take your money and get away from my room. – her teeth was clench together and an intimidating expression on her beautiful face.

- I'm sorry, Sakuno-chan. – he smiled trying to humor her, only making her even more upset. – I was just joking. Come back to bed. – offering his hand to her, he was utterly ignored, as she slammed the _shoji_ close before leaving.

####

Ryoma was sitting on the training area, silently cleaning Shirayukihime's blade after training, when Nanjirouh entered the room and sat on the tatame near him. His father had arrived on the night before and his son woke up early before breakfast so it was the first time he was seeing him since he came back.

- Good morning, Ryoma.

- Welcome back, Otou-san. – he said, without taking his eyes from the katana.

- Aren't you hungry?

- I will go eat in a while.

- Listen… the servants told me you are going out. And only coming back very late.

- Actually I'm coming back very early. When the sun is up. – he responded so naturally still absorbed on his sword that didn't notice his father's surprise expression.

- Is there something you want to tell me? – Nanjirouh knew his son was on the age most young men would start get interested in the opposite sex so it was his first assumption as the servants told him about his absences at night. – What are you doing at such hours?

- I have someone to talk about books. We met at the bookstore. We meet and discuss the books we are reading.

- At night?

- It's the only available time of that person. – Ryoma stood up and put the katana back to its case.

- I see… And how's your friend's name?

- Ryuzaki-san. – he looked at his father with a neutral expression. – I will take a bath and have breakfast. Is there anything else you wish to know?

- No, its fine. Thank you for telling me, Ryoma. – he smiled as he son left the room and breath in a relieved way. Even though he had no doubts about his boy's conducts, being worry was part of being a parent. But he was glad his son had found a friend. It was about time his world to expand beyond the gates of their home.

#####

- Sa-ku-no-chan. – Fuji sat by the girl's side with a smile. It was still early and few clients were scattered on the main saloon.

- Fuji-san! Thank you for the birthday present!

- Don't mention it. And I see you are already wearing Tezuka's gift as well. - he appointed the _kanzashi_ beautifully putting her hairdo together. – I helped him chose it, you know.

- You did? It's lovely, I really liked it! – her smiled faded a little and she looked away. – How's Tezuka-sama's mother? Was the visit well?

- Ayana-san is doing fine as ever. We only go there time to time to be spoiled. There's nothing like a mother's compliments. – his blue eyes were kind on her. – Do not worry. My cousin is only spending some time at home. He will be back soon.

- I hope so.

- So, tell me about that new client of yours. He is a very young boy, isn't he?

- Is there anything you don't know, Fuji-san? – she learn forward and smile seductive at him. He touched a strand of her hair gently.

- It's my duty to take care of you while Tezuka is away.

- Echizen-kun is interesting.

- Kinky sex? – she laughed with his question.

- There's no such thing. We only talk.

- Talk? – Fuji was truly surprised. – Really?

- About books. He likes them as much as me. He is extremely polite too.

- Is indeed interesting. I would like to meet him someday.

- Sakuno-chan, don't do this with the poor boy. – Natsumi was by Fuji's side with a discreet smile. – He doesn't deserve it.

- Are you free from your culinary duties already? – he kissed her hand. – Could you give me some attention finally?

- So dramatic… - Syusuke stood up and held her arm.

- See you later, Sakuno-chan.

- Enjoy. – she smiled at them both before they left. She went outside and sat by the _koi_ pound, looking at the fishes. Echizen would probably not come that night, since he was always early. He had told her that he was going to be busy at home. After almost a month of encounters, she caught herself missing the boy's companion as well. She looked up and the full moon, it was bright golden, the same color tone of Ryoma's eyes and she smiled.

- Sakuno-chan. – the familiar voice made her happy thoughts to go away and she turned around slowly. Izanagi was there, staring at her.

- Izanagi-san.

- I'm sorry for that night. I've been feeling horrible about it. – he showed her a small package of sweets. - Would you forgive me?

- I told you I wouldn't be with you anymore. You insulted my _danna_. Candy isn't going to fix that. – she stood up and tried to go back to the main house, when his big hand grabbed her arm and the sweets were thrown away.

- I told you I'm sorry. – his tone of voice was intimidating. - You are a _tayuu_, this is much more of kindness than you deserve.

- You are… hurting me. – her sentence only made him twist her arm even more, making her scream but since they were distant from the main area, nobody could hear them.

- Behave yourself. – his eyes were strange and Sakuno could sense the smell of alcohol on his breath. – Lets go to your chambers and patch things up.

- Let go of me! – without noticing, on a movement of pure instinct, her hand grabbed one of her kanzashi and the sharp edge hit his face, big drops of blood staining the green grass. He put his hand over his face trying to stop the blood that was coming from his cheek.

- You bitch!

Sakuno turned around, grabbed the loose cloth of her furisode and started to run inside the house, only on her tabi, followed by him. The way she entered the main room startle the other clients and tayuu and before Saya got close to her, Izanagi appeared at the door, his face still bleeding.

- Come back here, you whore!

- Izanagi-san what's the meaning of this?! - the manager put herself between them, Sakuno absolute terrified.

- She attacked me with no reason! – the other clients were too afraid to do something. Izanagi was a tall and strong man. He pushed Saya aside, to the ground and grabbed Sakuno by her neck. – I will teach you some respect!

Her small hands were around his powerful arm trying to free herself, her nails digging in his skin, but he just continued to suffocate her.

- Get away from her. – Fuji appeared behind them, a deadly serious look on his blue eyes, a shinning katana on his hand.

- Don't meddle! This has nothing to do with you!

- I know someone who will be even scarier than you if something happens to her. – he got close and appointed the sharp edge to his head. – And your face is already bad enough.

He thrown Sakuno on the floor and looked at her enraged, while she coughed trying to retrieve some air, before leaving Akai Hana in hard and fast steps.


	30. Chapter 7 - Deeper

- You should told me what was happening. Or at least to Saya-san. – Tezuka was sitting in front of her, an upset look on his face. Sakuno eyes were down and covered by her hair. It was the first time he talked to her like that.

- I thought I could handle it. – her hands grabbed the cloth of her yukata. – I just didn't want to worry anyone.

- He hurt you. – his voice was serious. - He could have done something worse if Fuji wasn't around.

- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you.

She finally raised her head as his feeling his gentle touch over her neck, his eyes on the red bruise that was left by Izanagi.

- I'm not upset with you. – he seemed so guilty. – I was worried. It was my fault. I shouldn't let you alone for so long. I am your _danna_ and it's my duty to take care of you.

- No! – she touched his face, worried. – It's not Tezuka-sama's fault! I was the one careless!

- Fuji told me you have a new regular client. How is he treating you?

- He is fine. You don't have to worry about it. Izanagi-san was strange since the start. Echizen-kun will never lay a finger on me. – Sakuno smiled, trying to undo that look on his dark eyes.

- You will not have new clients besides him. And I will do my best to be here more often. I will talk to Saya-san about it.

- Don't go. – he tried to stand up but her hands touched his and he looked at her. – You must be tired, right? Rest with me just for a little while. Until sun rises. Please?

He found himself powerless against those deep red eyes. Kunimitsu was indeed very tired. He left his home as soon as the urgent message Fuji sent him arrived. Ryuzaki kissed him gently, like apologizing one more time, before holding him tight, his face on her soft chest and he had no strengths to move away.

#####

- Ryoma… - Nanjirouh entered his son's room to find him reading. The boy put the book aside and looked at him.

- Yes, Otou-san?

- This arrived for you. – he handed the scroll to his son. - It has the seal of the dojo Shuichirou used to train.

- Thank you. – the teenager undid the red lace on it and started to read eagerly and there was a spark of happiness in his golden eyes .

- What is it?

- They accepted me. I sent them a request for enrollment next spring. I told them about my grandfather and they accept me to do a demonstration combat before being able to join the dojo for real.

- What?! We didn't even discuss about it!

- I want to be a samurai, Otou-san. I own this to my grandfather. Sensei was supposed to carry on with the Oishi's legacy. But he had to give up everything to take care of me. Now he is married and starting a family far away.

- Ryoma… you don't have to feel responsible for it. – his chest was tight as seeing the heavy weight his son had put on his shoulders. – Your uncle made his own choices. I've talked to him about. He has no regrets.

- Otou-san, do you still have the property on Shizuoka?

- I do. – he was a little confused by the change of subject. - But the house is pretty much abandoned since the last farm keeper there moved out after I sold the farm there. Why are you asking?

- I would like to move there, if it's okay with you.

- Move?! Why?! There's no one there, Ryoma, how are you going to live by yourself?

- I spent all my life being sheltered here. I cannot do to the dojo without being able to take care of myself. At least cook my own food if necessary or maintain a house.

- How long have you been worrying about that kind of thing?

- Since Sensei left. – his golden eyes were very determinate. – Otou-san, this really is the path I want to follow for my life. I hope you understand.

Nanjirouh looked at Ryoma and realized the seriousness on his son's eyes. He was indeed Rinko's child, being so obstinate. He had grown up so much, not only physically. Oishi's words on how his child would make him proud someday returned to his memory and he smiled. Touching his son's hair, he was surprised.

- I understand. You can do as you please. Your mother would be very proud of you as well.

- Hm. – he noticed a very subtle smile. – Thank you, Otou-san.

#####

Sakuno crossed the hallway after having dinner with the others tayuus and Saya Three weeks have passed since the incident with Izanagi. Tezuka visited her almost every night since and she was more than happy. He has just traveled on work duties the night before. On his absence, Ryoma would go to her room and they continued their easy-going conversations about their reading. She had really missed the boy's visits during the time they didn't meet, especially after what happened. Echizen reminded her that she was not only a tayuu and that was a precious feeling.

Arriving on her room, she felt the night wind and found it strange. She didn't remember leaving the windows open, especially with a summer storm coming soon. The clouds were glimmering with lightings and the smell of rain filled the air. Sakuno was about to close the windows, when she felt a rude grip around her body and a thick piece of cloth over her mouth:

- Did you miss me? – her chambers were almost completely dark. Izanagi's free hand pulled one of the _kanzashi_ from her long hair and pulled her head back, pressing the silver and pointy edge on her troath. – I was fired from my job because of this wound you made on my face. And my wife left and took my children away.

Ryuzaki's knees reached the ground as feeling the first cut on her back, tearing her clothes and flesh apart.

- Let's see how your precious _danna _will look at you when I'm done! – he said, between clenched teeth. The beautiful light blue _furisode_ that Tezuka had given her became pieces of clothes abandoned on the tatame. Her tears started to flow as Izanagi undid the obi of his hakama and the pain of the wound in her back was too much for her to even move away.

The storm started to fall and muffled Sakuno's scream while Izanagi abused her body. Her hands were tighted together and there was blood all over her futon, big endless tears punctuated by his trusts. On her mind she screamed for Tezuka innumerous times, her eyes fixed on the door, on the vain hope he would come and save her. But her desperate thoughts just couldn't reach him.

The man turned her around and she felt like fainting as her back was again pierced with the birthday gift from her _danna_. And this time the cuts were even deeper, since there was no cloth between the metal and her skin. Sakuno trembled in excruciating pain and the last thing she was able to see, before fainting, was Izanagi's twisted smile when a lightning bolt illuminated her room. His large hands were dirty with her blood before he violently entered her one more time.

####

- Good evening, Saya-san. – Ryoma politly came close to the manager, bringing a small book with him. He went to Akai Hana after waiting for two hours at home for the rain to stop and his black hair was slightly damp.

- Echizen-kun, good evening. – she stood up from the table and smiled at him. – I think Sakuno-chan is already waiting for you in her room. Let me take you there.

- Thank you. I got late because of the storm.

- I understand. – Saya liked the boy. He was quiet but very politely and Sakuno was smiling more since he started to visit her. He would always pay for her company for a whole mouth, even when days he couldn't show up. The money was very much welcomed and his reservations would make easer to deny other clients to her, as Tezuka demanded.

- Is she really in? – he said, as seeing no lights coming from the shoji.

- I believe so, she is not on the saloon, maybe she is on the porch.

As Saya opened the door and the lanterns outside illuminated poorly the insides of her chambers, Ryoma's book hit the ground and his golden eyes were wide in horror when they saw Sakuno's nakedness covered by blood over the stained futon. And the silent of Akai Hana on those late hours was completely broken by the manager's desperate scream.


	31. Chapter 8 - Cutting Deep

**CHAPTER 8 – CUTTING DEEP**

Tezuka silently entered her room, weakly illuminated by a single lantern. Sakuno was sitting on her new futon, her shoulder leaning on a wall, a blanket around herself and her face hiding by her long red hair. He was absolute destroyed as reading Saya's letter about what happened to her and he and Fuji abandoned work and returned to Kyoto as soon as possible.

He sat in front of her and she seemed extremely fragile, as if all her happiness was stolen away. And for the first time Kunimitsu realized how he like the sincere smiles she always showed him. His hands were almost touching her hair, trying to get a better look of her face, when her scream made him stop:

- Don't touch me!

Surprised by such tone of voice, Kunimitsu retreated his hand, respecting her wishes.

- Sakuno, he ran away from Kyoto, I talked to the police force and he is a wanted criminal now. He had done this before with other women. But he will not come near you again. You need to get away from this room and eat something.

- He marked me. – he noticed her trembling hands and how her wrists still had ropes burns. – He marked me and now I'm unworthy of Tezuka-sama.

Her voice always so sweet was filled by pure sadness and Tezuka was sure that man took a lot from her with his physical abuses. And his chest was cold as being sure he could never be able to even imagine the weight of what she had been trough.

- Do not say such nonsense. – feeling extremely annoyed for not being able of seeing her face, he asked gently. – Please, let me see you.

- No.

- Sakuno, please…

- No, get away from me! – she curled up even more inside the blanket and his patience was at the limit.

- Sakuno, let me see you! Now! – he really didn't want to raise his voice on her in such delicate moment, but there were no options left.

It took a while before she slowly revealed her face to him, letting the blanket fall. Her deep red eyes were swollen for many crying days. Turning around, she opened her yukata, showing her danna the wounds Izanagi left on her once perfect skin.

There were three deep and still red cuts, going from her shoulders to the end of her spine, full of stitches and that vision made his lugs out of air. How could someone hurt her like that?! What kind of monster what he?!

Kunimtsu was in front of her again and gently touched her face, the crimson eyes looking at him.

- For me, there will never be any flaws on you.

- Tezuka-sama… - a single tear crossed her face and wet his palm.

- Do not cry anymore. Everything will be fine.

- I was so afraid! I thought he would kill me! That I was never going to see you again! – her entire body trembled as she remember that horrible night and more tears were pouring from her eyes.

- I am here with you. – bringing her close, he held her tight, being careful not to touch her wounds.

Sakuno grabbed his kimono's cloth as a reassurance of his warmth and presence. While her flesh bleed and hurt, her heart was tight inside her chest wanting him close. Only his arms, his scent, the heat of his body could ease that pain making her feel completely safe.

- I love you.

He was extremely surprised with such words and wasn't able to say anything. As wanting him to make sure, her delicate fingers touched his light hair and she smiled between tears.

- I love you so much, Tezuka-sama.

Listen to her feelings in such a loving tone after so many hardships made Tezuka's chest feel heavy. But words were not necessary between them at that moment. Sakuno was finally able to rest between his arms after so many days of being sleepiness. He stood up carrying her, placing her on the futon and laying by her side. And he also fell asleep, while holding her close.

#####

Natsumi was coming from the kitchen. She woke up thirsty and she left her room silently not wanting to wake Syusuke up. He was so stressed and heartbroken with everything that happened to Sakuno. He tried to visit the girl as soon as he arrived but his cousin was the only one she wanted to see. Natsumi was about to enter her chambers when familiar voices caught her attention.

- How is she?

- Sleeping. Tomorrow I will make her eat some breakfast. Who performed her medical care?

- Echizen-kun was with me when I found her. He called a physician that lives near and paid for everything. He was so scared… he stayed here until the doctor said he control the bleeding and that she would be fine. He has come everyday and ask for her.

- I need to talk to him. And appreciate for everything he had done.

- Im so glad you are here. – Saya touched Kunimitsu's face with both hands. He got close to her and his hands were on her waist.

- And I am so relieved. To see you are safe and unharmed. – he have her a deep and intimate kiss and Natsumi's heart stopped at the scene.

About to revealing herself Fuji's hand grabbed her back inside the room, closing the door next.

- Do not say anything. – his blue eyes were serious. – And keep your voice down.

- You knew about that?

- I do.

- How long is this happening?

- For too long already. But they weren't together while Suzuki-san and Yuri-san were alive. At least they respected their spouses.

- How… how can they do that to Sakuno-chan? That girl loves him!

- It is not their fault. They just can't help it.

- I need to tell her!

- You won't! – Syusuke grabbed her hands and made her calm down and look at him. – What good will that bring? Specially now? Do you want to see Sakuno-chan suffering even more?!

- That man almost cut her open because she defended your cousin! It is not fair to her!

- Do you still think life is fair, Natsumi? After everything you have been trough. Everything you saw up to now. – he distanced himself and averted his eyes. – Life is everything but fair. And love is a cruel joke only to make us even more broken.

He sat down on the tatame and looked up, with a deep breath. Natsumi kneeled near him and her head was down.

- Is it the same for you?

- What?

- Do you… have someone else? Outside from here? – he looked at her silently before pulling her close by her yukata. Blue icy eyes on the light green ones.

- I have you. And you have me. I'm here by your side, for so long, just waiting the day you can leave this place.

- Syusuke… - he kissed her hard, making her lay down. Although it was a abrupt gesture, Natsumi could sense much tenderness on it.

- Do not ask me such things. Do not doubt me.

- I'm sorry. – she whispered, before his head rested on her chest and her arms were around him.

- If someone ever hurts you I would hunt him down and his limbs would be all over Kyoto.

She didn't say anything, only holding him even tighter until they both went back to sleep in each other's arms.

######

- Ryuzaki-san... – he entered her chambers slowly, coming to Akai Hana as soon as her message arrived at his home. She wanted to see him. Two entire weeks have passed by already. It was a hot afternoon and seeing her room in bright daylight was entirely different. He imagined how difficult could it be to remove all those blood stains from the tatame. His own clothes were completely ruined and Saya had lent him new ones so he could return home on that fatidic night.

- Hello, Echizen-kun. – she smiled as looking at him, sitting on the porch outside. Her torso was almost completely covered with bandages. A pink yukata was down on her waist and a deep blush was on his cheeks, making him look away.

- Good afternoon.

- Are you embarrassed? – coming close, she stood up in front of him. – You shouldn't. You already saw me entirely naked, right?

- I thought you were dead. – he said, without thinking and before he could apologize for his crudeness she laughed in a delicious and truthful tone.

- Don't worry, I won't die on you. – she sat down on the wood floor outside and with a hand gesture ask him to do the same. – It will be troublesome finding another reading partner, isn't it?

Ryoma noticed she was trying to light-up the atmosphere. Sometimes he would wake up abruptly on his sleep, with the scene of her unconscious body on her mind. The way Saya was by her side, trying to shake her awake before he stormed out from Akai Hana desperately looking for a doctor. He couldn't even believe that the smiling young woman in front of him was the same from that horrible night. Focusing on her back, he couldn't stop himself from asking:

- How is it?

- Better. But it's itching a lot since the stitches were removed. The doctor said it's healing properly. By the way, I cannot thank you enough for your help. Saya-san told me what you did.

- Don't mention it. So... what are you going to do from now on?

- Move on. Live. Since that man is away and Tezuka-san is still with me.

- Why wouldn't he?

- I was raped and I was almost cut in half. – she smiled sadly. - Tayuus were supposed to be perfect, flawless women. Most of dannas wouldn't keep a stained tayuu with them.

- All people have flaws. There is no such thing as perfection. – she had miss his rational and sincere words. - Are you still going to live here?

- I don't have anywhere to go.

- I'm moving out from Kyoto, Ryuzaki-san. You could go away with me. – she looked at him extremely surprised, but his expression remained the same.

- Where are you going?

- To one of my father's properties, in Shizuoka. I will live there until next spring. Would you like to go there and live with me? At least until things calm down. You would be safe there.

- I can't… I can't go away from here.

- I will pay for your freedom. You could go anywhere.

- But... Tezuka-sama…

- Unless you move in with him, he will not be able to take care of you every single moment of a day. The person who did that to you could come back. Or violent client could show up. Did you ever talked about it? Of living with you or letting you free?

She couldn't say anything back on the true nature of his words. Even being together for so long, Tezuka had never talked to her about a possibility of a life together outside the walls of Akai Hana. She felt like his golden eyes were revealing her soul and the wishes she tried to hide for all those years.

- I will move at the end of the week. The house is very big with many rooms. You could do as you please, stay there for as long as you need.

- Why would you do that for me, Echizen-kun? – she asked, the red hair over her face.

- What happened to you… it is something beyond words. – he stood up and the wind moved his black hair. – Women were not made to be left alone. Someone should always look after you. I need to go. Please, think about it.

Ryuzaki continued to look down as she was left alone. She wanted to be strong about. She wanted people stop to stare at her like a victim. Sakuno couldn't take the way Tezuka looked at her anymore. Like something broken and weak. Ryoma was right. What happened to her was a monstrous thing. And she had to use a lot of strength not to cry on the moment she realized those deep cuts on her back were not the only thing that would be extremely slow and hard to heal.


	32. Chapter 9 - Freedom

**Chapter 9 - Freedom**

Sakuno was strangely quiet for the whole day, since Echizen last visit her, the twins noticed. The boy's company always made her be on her best moods.

Natsuko was gently brushing her hair while Natsumi was taking care of some kimonos, the three of them sitting on Ryuzaki's room porch. He young woman kept looking to the wood floor and the sisters looked at each other worried about her silent.

- So, Sakuno-chan… did something happen between you and Echizen-kun? – Natsuko asked, her fingers delicately separating strands of the red hair.

- He asked me to live with him. – that sentence left her lips in a really calm tone, contrasting with the twins reaction to such proposal.

- What?!

- He is leaving Kyoto and said I need to be in a safe place. And if Tezuka-sama isn't going to take me from here, I should go with him.

- But… I thought the only thing you two did was talking!

- Echizen-kun is right. – Natsumi said, without looking at them. – You got hurt and your _danna_ was not here to protect you.

- Onee-chan…

- Sakuno-chan you really should talk to Tezuka-san about it. But if he has no intention of letting you free or having a life with you, if you have a chance of getting away from here, you should take it. Maybe outside this place you can have a full life. Meeting someone, being loved, even having a family.

- What kind of man would marry a former _tayuu_? When these cuts heal completely I will have a set of scars that would be fitting for a samurai, not a wife. – she smiled on her own disgrace.

- Hideki-san married Saya-san. And Fuji-san is waiting for Onee-chan for a long time already. – Natsuko's comment made her older sister blush.

- No one is born to be alone. – the older twin smiled kindly at her. - Your red string of fate is connected to someone. And maybe this someone is not Tezuka-san.

- And Fujioka is a city surrounded by the sea. – Sakuno has hugged by her shoulders. – You can always meet a pirate that can take you away!

####

It was late at night and Tezuka woke up with knocking on his front gate. It took a while for him to figure it what was happening, being so tired and sleepy. He found strange visitors at such hours and took a bokuto with him, but soon put the wood sword aside as recognizing the face on his door.

- Sakuno!

- I'm sorry coming so late.

- Come in. – he was wearing a dark color yukata to better blend between the shadows. – What are you doing here? Did something happen?

- I needed to see you. – she seemed very concerned and he got worried at her expression. Taking her by the hand they went to his room. She looked around and tried to memorize all the little parts of that aspect of his life she didn't know. There were only three pieces of furniture. A low table, a big shelf for his books and a closet to his clothes. Sakuno found it strange such large futon, made for two, but didn't ask about it.

- So, what happened? – he asked, sitting in front of her. – Are you feeling well?

- I'm fine. It's just…

- What is it? – the dark eyes interrogated her.

- You never said anything back.

- Back? – he was still sleepy and his thoughts were slow.

- I said I love you.

- Oh… that.

- You left on the next morning and didn't say anything. I told myself I would give you space and wait for your time to say something. Anything. But… after everything that happened, I need to know. Tezuka-sama… do I have any space in your future? Beyond Akai Hana walls. Beyond being your _tayuu_.

- Sakuno… - he didn't know what to say under the glare of those eyes with so much hope inside.

- I don't need to be your wife. – her warm fingers touched his hand and she smiled. – I know I can't. But… at least, can I be free? By your side.

- I cannot do this right now. – he retrieved his hand, feeling ashamed. – These last days were hard on you. Let's rest. You can sleep here; I will take you back in the morning and…

- I'm sorry I bothered you. – she stood up and tried to leave his chambers, when his hand on her arm made her stop. And a sudden panic attack filled her soul as being touch that way. Her body remembered when Izanagi made the same move and she turned around startled, the deep red eyes filled with fear and her heart about to stop. Her arms were around her body, like protecting herself.

- Sakuno… - the fear on her eyes made Tezuka surprised. – Are you afraid of me? I would never hurt you. – he came close and touched her face, making her look at him. – You know that, don't you?

- You just did. – her eyes were watery with tears.

- What?

- You have my body! You have my heart! I gave you everything! After all these years, why can't you give me something too?! – turning around, she felt a sting on her back and supported herself on the wall.

- Sakuno, your wounds!

- My back is fine! And I will be fine too! – she stormed out from his room, crossing the hallway in fast steeps. Before Kunimitsu noticed there was a loud noise as she closed the room as she left his house and a strange and awkward silent started to surround him.

####

She was sitting on one of the garden's bench, next to some colorful flowers. Her frame mixing on the red tones of the sunset. A gentle breeze touched her hair and moved the cloth of her yukata. Ryoma stopped for a while, observing her, like seeing a painting from one of his books, but she soon turned around and looked at him with a heartbroken expression.

- Ryuzaki-san? – the boy sat by her side, but her gaze was lost far away.

- You were right.

- About?

- Tezuka-sama… never had any intentions of a future with me. After all this time… - "Even with all my love", she completed in her mind.

- I see.

- You must think I'm a silly girl. – her smile was sad.

- Not at all. – he looked at her and noticed how long her eyelashes were, the last sunlight shining over them. – So… what are you doing now?

- I want to be free. I want to cut all ties with this place. – he could see a glimpse of despair on her crimson eyes as she looked at him. - Please, Echizen-kun…. Take me from here. Let me free.

- I don't know how to cook. I had never taken care of anything before. I'm going there to find out what kind of person I am away from my father and his house. You will be my guest. Food will not be good at first, but I will cook for you. And I will keep you safe as long as you want to be there. – standing up, he seemed taller than before and his golden eyes seemed a little shy as he streach out his hand to her. – Is it okay?

She stared at him for a while, before smiling widely, making his chest warm with her touch.

- Yes!

And, at that moment, for the first time since they met, Sakuno noticed a very subtle smile on his young features.


End file.
